Lost In Her Own Mind
by CJAcrologic
Summary: When another human appears in the TARDIS - this seems to happen a lot.. - why does she know what's going to happen in the Doctor's adventures and how does she know who he is? 11/OC DFTBA!
1. And Enter Evangeline!

Lost In Her Own Mind

Dr. Who fanfic

11/OC

Rated T for a bit of gore, abuse and swearing

Spoilers for Doctor Who and Torchwood

**Bold is authors notes or something... I'll figure it out!**

_Italics are thoughts/stressed words_

* * *

Chapter 1

And... Enter Evangeline!

I slowly opened my eyes and wiggled my fingers, the feeling returning to them. Where am I? I sat up, and realized that I was... In the TARDIS. How did I get here? I was watching my favorite episode, _the Eleventh Hour _for the millionth time, when I... What the heck happened?

"WHAT? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice shouted. It sounded like he was at the top of the stairs. I whipped my head around, got an instant headache, and fell back down again. I heard footsteps, and then strong yet gentle hands lift me back up. My head was still spinning, but at least I could see him now. I opened my eyes again and saw... A bow tie.

"I love bow ties!" I exclaimed. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but yeah. I did.

He smiled, and said, "I like you, but _who _are you? And what are you doing on my... ship?" he brought me over to a chair by the console and sat down next to me, waiting to hear a _very_ good explanation.

"Uhh, well, My name's Evangeline Alexa Days, I'm 18, I live in Minnesota, and I have no clue what I'm doing on the TARDIS. I was watching... My favorite show, and I just appeared. Do you know what's going on, Doct- person?" oh god, I'm bad at this!

"You were about to say "Doctor." That's me. How do you know me? How do you know what the TARDIS is?" he stood up and started pacing, then started flicking switches on the console. He then turned and gave me a death glare, looking like he was expecting me to ambush him from behind. Like I could do that in my state - my head was still reeling. The Doctor then spun on his heel, pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it up and down my body, scanning me. He looked at it, reading nonexistent words, and muttered, "No Huon particles, not another Donna case..."

I jumped at the mention of her. So she was real! I was starting to think that this was just a dream, or some trick that someone was playing on me. Maybe it was, just because she was mentioned didn't mean that it was true. I looked around for anything that wasn't in the shows, or that was just plain out of place. But this was the TARDIS. Everything was out of place. I was just about to try standing when The Doctor looked back at me - evidently his scan of me was done.

"You are 100% human! No strange implanted DNA, no brainwashing, no nothing! Why are you so significant? Did the TARDIS pull you in here by herself? Was it the Daleks? Cybermen? The Judoon?" he leaned in close to my face, and seemed to be searching my eyes for the truth.

I had to stifle a laugh as I replied, "No, and it wasn't the Silence, Bad Wolf, Torchwood or UNIT, either... That probably didn't help the trust issue much... Oh, crap." He pulled me up and grabbed my collar.

_"I don't know who you are or how you know so much, but you are on MY SHIP and you will tell me WHAT YOU KNOW! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? You are a HUMAN. You don't know these things! WHAT ARE YOU!" _He started freaking out, and I was getting scared. I started to cry and felt hot tears flow down my face. People hadn't yelled at me like that since I was 16.

"I'm SOR-RY! I must have come from a _parallel universe_ or something, because there's this show that I really love and it's called Doctor Who, and you're the main character. It's all about you; it shows you, and the TARDIS, and all your enemies, and your companions, and adventures! I was watching it this afternoon when my iPad started to glow, it gave off some sort of gas, and I was knocked out and the next thing I know is that my childhood idol is here, _screaming his head off at me! _How's _that_ for an explanation, huh?" I panted. Wow, that was spazzy.

Out of breath, I slapped his hand off of me and sat back down. He looked awestruck, but anyone would be if they realized their whole life was a TV show. He quickly regained his composure and looked rather taken aback at what he did. He sat down next to me on the "Captain's Chair."

"I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or hurt you. Are you ok?" Wow, the Doctor was apologizing to me! Stupid fan girl part-of-brain; shut up!

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" he nodded his head in agreement.

We sat there for around an _hour_ in silence; there was no need to speak. He finally broke the silence once he had rearranged things in his mind a bit, I assume.

"So, what all did this show, Doctor Who, is it? What did it tell you about me?"

"Well, you're the last of the Time Lords, you lived on the planet Gallifrey, you have two hearts, you can regenerate and get a new body and personality, we're in the TARDIS which means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, and you often take companions with you for epic journeys - almost exclusively female companions, by the way. ... So. What else?"

He was utterly perplexed. As he should be, but yeah. Terribly confused. A befuddled Doctor. Great.

After what seemed to be like forever again, but what was actually another hour (thanks to my LEGO Star Wars watch), he sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I want to try something. You know I can connect telepathically with people, right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm assuming that you've seen almost all of the episodes, right again?" I nodded again, this wasn't really a time for me to be talking. "If it's all right with you, - I'd never do this without your permission - I'd like to see all of the episodes in your head," he grinned, and I grinned right along with him, "It isn't a show here so I can't watch it. Even if it was, this would be much faster, wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would, and I think you want to show off your mad Vulcan skills, right Mr. Sci-fi?" he didn't like that name very much. "Sorry. But yeah, I do think that it'll be faster. The show started in your 9th regeneration and it goes until about now. There are also movies and stuff about the first eight, but they're really old. I haven't seen them."

"Ok, are you ready?"

I shrugged and said, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, having an alien from a TV show read my thoughts and watch the episodes through me," as an afterthought, I added, "I suppose if you want to learn a bit more about me, you could see some other (really general) memories.. If I don't want you to see anything, I just make a door between you and it and close it, right?" he replied with an exactly. "Ok then," I said confidently. "Allons-y!"

* * *

It was very strange, having him in my head. At first I was shocked that he was there so suddenly, and completely forgot what was happening so I tried to block him out. He whispered normally to me that it was ok, and just to let him in my mind when I was ready. I quickly gave myself a mental head-shake, and lowered whatever mental barriers I had probably failed to put up (but since he was such a gentleman, he realized what I was trying to do and waited patiently for me.) He quickly found memories of the episodes, and I saw them flash by faster than I could recall them.

_That's the advantage of being the person doing the "mind-reading," and the advantage of being a Time Lord, _ he told me telepathically, and I could hear him smirking through the link. Sweet, telepathy!

_We can talk like this? Cool! _ I tried. _Wait, what advantage?_

_It took almost no time for me to see all of the episodes. Is there anything else you want me to see? _I... Pulled up? Remembered? I got him to see basic background of me: my parents kicked me out when I was 16 because they were alcoholics and drug addicts, my friends died on a trip to DC when a plane crashed, I just finished high school, basic stuff. He tried to go further, see more of my life, and I let him see that I was abused when my parents were drunk (which was often), but I stopped him before he could get to anything... Worse.

The Doctor put his hands down from my face, looked at me for a second, and gave me a big hug. I sat there, stunned. I hadn't had a hug in a while. It was... Nice. He finally let me go, and he looked me straight in the eye with a sad smile.

"Evangeline Alexa Days, if you want, you can stay with me on the TARDIS." as he said that, I was filled with joy. "You... Actually, you have nowhere else to go. You're from a parallel universe, and even if you weren't, I would never send you back. You can stay and we can travel the universe..." I'm pretty sure he kept talking, but I didn't hear because I passed out.


	2. Who Is She?

Chapter 2

Who is she?

Doctor's POV, 3rd person

The Doctor started rambling, _again_, but stopped when he heard a THUMP as Evangeline Alexa Days crumpled to the floor.

"Oh, no no no no no no! What's wrong?" he pulled the screen on the console over to the side she was at and began scanning, again. "Not a culture shock, she'd have elevated blood pressure. And not a concussion, no sign of physical injury. Maybe it was that gas she mentioned...?" he was talking to himself, pretending she could hear and thought he knew what he was doing. "No trace elements of anything, either. No gases, no drugs, no nothing! Tell me, Ms. Days, what happened?" he stopped rambling as he heard her rasp something. The Doctor rushed over to her and leaned in closer to her face, trying to hear what she said.

_"Water..." _she mumbled. He stood up, spun around, and sprinted to the kitchen. Water was good. Water was a good thing, essential for life. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then also grabbed a box of some kind of biscuits and a banana, too. He turned and was about to sprint back to the main control room, when the TARDIS moved the corridors so that he was right there. _Thanks, Sexy, _he gave a silent thank-you to his ever-constant companion.

He went down the stairs and lifted Evangeline up into a sitting position, and gently began to give her the water. She gulped it down ravenously, and seeing the banana for her, took that as well. The Doctor thought it was cute and sad at the same time to see this poor girl try to open the banana, but ultimately fail. He carefully pulled it from her grasp and opened it for her. Once she had finished, she whispered a thank you, and either passed out again or fell asleep. He smiled, and lifted Evangeline in a princess-hold to take her to a room.

He looked at her limp body, lying on the bed. No, he wasn't a creeper! He just carried her into a room when she passed out/fell asleep again. The TARDIS moved the room again, so thankfully he didn't have to carry her far. This body of his was actually really weedy. **(A/N: Is that something people say? Sorry, I'm from Minnesota!)**

Evangeline was now lying comfortably on the bed, snoring lightly. He smiled, she really was beautiful, even if she was unhealthily skinny. Her mane of large, black curls was laid out in a fan behind her while a few curls positioned themselves on her heart-shaped, porcelain colored face. Her lips were in a full pout, showing their delicious-red-cherry color. She also had an earring that he didn't notice before. It was on her left ear, and was of a strange blue box... Was that the TARDIS? Wow, she was a fan. Her tank top was a light lavender color, had a few holes and tears, and showed enough cleavage but not too much.. He shook his head. Not now. He went back to analyzing his patient. Her light blue jeans were ratty and worn, but still fit very well. She had a LEGO Star Wars watch and white Converse on... Weren't those something 10 used to wear? The Eleventh Doctor smiled, what a character.

He didn't really want to, but The Doctor decided to look in the bag she had appeared with. _Just to see what she would need! _He justified in his head. He walked out of her room and into the main control room, while grabbing her bag. He sat under the plexiglass floor and opened the dark blue rucksack. **(again, something people say?)**

She had an iPad with a green cover, an iPhone with a TARDIS case, and a charger for both. For living on the streets, she was doing pretty well. Yet, she only had one, equally worn, change of clothes and a few toiletries. There was a pocket knife, and... A gun. He frowned, guns were not good. It looked very much unused, so that was better. He took out the magazine (River taught him how to do that) and saw that it was completely empty. Why would she have an empty gun?

She also had some drawing supplies and several beautifully drawn pictures... Was that one of him? It was quite comical, how disheveled she made him look. Ha, he didn't have a shirt on (but he did have a fez and suspenders,) his hair was a wreck, and his bow tie was very lopsided! Why would he do that... Oh. He understood what it meant. Moving on.

There was a bottle of medicine, but The Doctor scanned it with his Screwdriver saw that it was just allergy medication. She also had a notebook... One that looked incredibly like River Song's. Despite himself, he opened it and saw not River's handwriting, but a loopy yet scrawling calligraphy of sorts.

_June 26, 2012 ✨ Happy anniversary, Amy and Rory! _

_So, how are we today? Bad, like normal? Great. Had another weird dream last night. This time I was in a war, I was a spy, spying on some weird thimble things. I couldn't see them very clearly, but they kinda looked like Daleks from Doctor Who. And here comes the inner fangirl, messing with my dreams!_

_Good Morning, Sunshine has been stuck in my head. It came out today on Nerimon's channel on YouTube, and I've been listening to it on loop. It's epic and cheerful! Just the thing I needed. _

_They (that's supposed to be italic, but I can't write like that) haven't found me yet, so I've made a spot for myself in a small town in... Where is this? Iowa? Anyway, I found a McDonalds with free Wi-Fi, and have been watching Doctor Who. Again. I only have $5 left, so I'll save it for when I really need it. No food tonight. Again. Hang on, something's wrong... See ya later, my iPad's smoking. _

_Love you lots, _

_Evangeline ❤ _

It looked like today's entry, the ink on the page had one spot where it was still gooey. The Doctor puzzled over what she had written with a churning brain and broken hearts. **She was starving herself! **Said his hearts. Who were _They_?  Said his brain. For another hour this went on inside him, and the conversation went something like this:

**Why was she at a McDonalds? It's disgusting there! She could have gotten sick!**

What was she hiding from? 

**Something dangerous? No!**

Hopefully human..

**We **_**have **_**to keep her here. She's on the TARDIS in a parallel universe. She's safe. **

Why would someone want her? She's just a homeless teenager...

It went on like that for a while when they both came to this conclusion at the same time:

**We **_**have **_**to keep her with us!**

The Doctor smiled at the conclusion he came to and couldn't help but think _Yay! We get to keep her! _to the TARDIS. She replied back a happy hum; she liked Evangeline, too. That was definitely a good sign. He pulled down the swing, and began to tinker with the inner workings of his beloved TARDIS.


	3. DALEK IN A PILE OF PANTS!

Chapter 3

DALEK IN A PILE OF PANTS!

Evangeline's POV

* * *

I woke up in a strange room with light green walls. I didn't move, just looked around and made as little sound as possible. If someone else was in here, I could just pretend to be asleep. I wasn't hooked up to an IV, so no strange chemicals were being pumped into me. No, this was just an everyday, ordinary room; nobody was in here. I tried to figure out where I was, and any possible escape routes. There was one door, no windows, yet a gentle sunlight was filling the room. I slowly sat up, relieved that all of my clothes were still on. That had happened before; I woke up in a strange room, tied to a bed, with tubes coming out of my arms. Not a fun day. I still don't remember what happened the night before, which is strange since I swore to myself that I wouldn't do what my parents did: take drugs and get drunk. **(A/N:Yay! Background info! Happy, happy background info... I'm not trying to make her a bad girl! She's had a really, **_**really **_**hard life!)**

I stood up, inched my way silently to the door, and opened it slightly. Light poured into the room, illuminating it much better. It was still just a plain room, but something was off about it. I looked out of the crack in the door, and immediately saw what I was missing. I was on the TARDIS! I swore that it was just a dream induced by hunger... Hey! There's the Doctor! Omg, he's real!

I slinked down the hallway like a cat, down the stairs and stopped in front of his chair (which he was currently fast asleep on top of). He looked troubled; like something was going wrong in his dream. I gently shook him to wake him up, but nothing happened. He was still asleep. How did people in the show wake him up? I'm assuming Rose kissed him... I don't think he'd like that, he just met me. Um, what other ways are there to wake him up? He was starting to thrash in the chair, threatening to fall off.

Umm... I got it! Where's a banana? I looked around and found a banana sitting next to a plate of crackers. Not crackers like the ones in Europe, but actual crackers that you add to soup or put cheese on top of. I grabbed it, peeled it, and waved it under his nose. Hah, he got up instantly. He looked at me, bewildered and still recovering from the nightmare, but happy all the same. He jumped up out of his chair, grabbed my hand to pull him up and gave me another hug. Again I was shocked and I stood very stiffly.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you've never been hugged! Everybody gets hugs!" I guess my absolutely blank stare convinced him otherwise, because he gave an awkward cough and straightened his jacket. "So, feeling better now, huh? That's good. Yeah, good."

"Umm, hey. The TARDIS has a wardrobe, right? Can I get some other, cleaner clothes? And a shower, too," I felt really grimy next to him in his spiffy tweed jacket and amazingly adorable (or maybe sexy?) bow-tie.

"Oh, yeah. This way!" He spun on the spot and led the way up the stairs. We walked in what seemed like random directions until we got to a bathroom. I took a quick shower, and then we walked around some more until we found a door that had the words _Wardrobe and Costumes _written on it. We walked in and there were racks upon racks of clothes from different eras, different worlds, and who knows what else. He held out his arms as if to say "Have at it!" I walked around, trying to find what would suit me. I stopped in front of a tan trench coat with some scorch marks and a few holes. Funny, I expected the fabric to be rougher, since it was really strong and hardy. But no, it was really soft and kinda silky. I grabbed it and tried it on. Wow, it fit me really well; 10 was tiny!

I heard a laugh from somewhere behind me and turned to find the Doctor grinning ear to ear, wearing a fez. If I was before Amy and River, I'm training him. If not, he should know what to expect! I grabbed a high-and-very-pointy-heeled shoe from somewhere and threw it at him; I have remarkably good aim when I throw. He ducked a second too late, and the fez flew off. I was kind of sad to do that. I like the fez, but he has to learn.

"Hey! Why does everybody pick on the fez? Fezzes are cool!" he whined, "You know about that, right? Yeah, 'course you do. Let's see... I'm in the time after Amy and Rory... Disembarked... So I was in an intermission between companions until yesterday. I did see them at Christmas, though! ... What are you wearing?" he spoke very quickly. I turned around and grinned at him.

"I found your old trench coat! I loved this thing, this and the brown suit was my favorite outfit of 10's. Kinda funny, I like the brown suit better, but the rest of fandom loves the blue. Anyway. Can I wear it? You were tiny, so it fits pretty well." I explained. He hesitated, then shook his head. What? No.. I love this!

"Why don't I find an outfit for you? If you wear that, you'll be a female version of my 10th. Let me find something that better suits you?" he... Was he pleading with me to let him find something?

"Says the man who was wearing a bow-tie and a fez at the same time!" I retorted. But then I got an idea. "You go find me something, and I'll see if I like it. Rules: No dresses. No skirts. Nothing floofy. No heels that I'll kill myself in, and purple goes best with my hair, but green is my favorite color. Ok? Yay!" he grinned from ear to ear then sprinted off into the endless closet.

While the Doctor was looking for something for me to wear, I looked myself. I found an assortment of things ranging from skimpy nightgowns to orange full-body rubber suits. From what looked like stripper clothes to things that were made to not let the sun touch your skin. I immediately remembered the episode _Vampires in Venice_, and wondered just what else was on the TARDIS. Suddenly, a pile of pants moved and I found myself face-to-face with a Dalek!

"DOCTOR!" I screamed, "THERE'S A DALEK IN A PILE OF PANTS!" Waaaiiit... If it was there, why wasn't I dead? I peered around the giant box of socks I hid behind and crawled on my hands and knees to get a little bit closer. I was level with it's eyestalk! It was about two and a half feet tall, neon green and had a blue ball completely encasing it's shooter-thingy. It saw me and turned the opposite direction, moving as fast as it could away. To be honest, it looked downright terrified of me.

I heard footsteps and saw the Doctor come pelting towards me. He had his Sonic Screwdriver in hand, and looked ready to fight anything. Upon seeing the mini Dalek, he stopped, looked at him, and then gave him a great big hug. WHAT? Did the DOCTOR just HUG a DALEK?

"QUEEQUEG! Where have you BEEN! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" he set the little monster down and began to formally introduce us. "Evangeline Days, I'd like you to meet Queequeg the baby Dalek. Quee, this is Evangeline, my new companion. She's a human from a parallel universe where we're a TV show, but apparently you weren't on it! I know! How sad. So, Evangeline, Quee is _completely_ harmless, and wouldn't hurt you even if he were dangerous. Queequeg, I think the same goes for her, but," he then whispered, "she threw a shoe at my head. So, watch out."

"WERE YOU WEARING THE TERRIBLE FEZ AGAIN, DOCTOR?" ok, that itty bitty little super-high-pitched Dalek voice was pretty freaking adorable!

The Doctor hesitated before he answered, "...Yes." Queequeg seemed to... Wiggle? His middle section, in a way that looked like he was a puppy, wagging his tail. Aww! That's so cute! I always thought that Daleks were the cutest villains ever.

"Queequeg's a weird name. What's it from?" I asked.

"It's from Moby Dick, the classic Earth book," the Doctor answered. "Quee, as I call him for short, is the Captain's best mate, torn between the world he grew up in and the world he lives in now. Pretty fitting, don't you think?" they started talking again, completely forgetting about me. Oh, well.

I stood up, remembering I needed better clothes, and grabbed a pair of gray boot cut jeans from the pile Quee erupted out of. I searched around a bit more and found a black T-Shirt that said** Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey **across the chest in white. Perfect. But, what was it doing here? Wasn't that a quote from the show? Whatever. I liked it. I grabbed the trench coat and in what would be a jump cut and a few special effects in a movie, I was all dressed. And I looked epic. I wanted to keep the shoes, but they were so worn down and old. So I found a pair of black combat boots that could either be dead silent when I walked or so loud you could hear me in the year 5,000,000,000. I loved the new look.

I walked back to where the Doctor and the Dalek were, and saw them cuddled next to each other on a pile of scarves. Aww, they were so cute! I walked out of the room to leave them time to catch up, it seemed like they had been apart for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to everyone that has read this, and followed/favorited me/story... and thank you to the one person who reviewed! Even though I'm happy i have one and that so many others have read it, I would like it if more people did... 1,000 eGalleons to whoever does!**

**How do you like Queequeg? I like him, and i think he's so cute! imagine him like one of the new Daleks, but little and green!**


	4. Domestics and Banana Cream Pies

Chapter 4

Domestics and Banana Cream Pies

Doctor's POV, 3rd person

* * *

Quee! Quee was back! Oh, Rassilon, the Doctor had missed him! When Evangeline walled away, they began to talk to each other.

"Where have you been? You've been gone since Donna came on board... You completely missed Amy, Rory, River Song, my... Death... Very confusing," he started to trail off.

"I MET RIVER SONG. SHE WAS NICE! SHE GAVE ME A BANANA AND TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED," Quee squeaked back in the adorable, high-pitched, little voice of his.

"Oh. Well, that's good. What were you up to? How are you ok if the TARDIS rebuilt herself?" the Doctor was puzzled, but grateful.

"I HID IN ONE OF THE DOCUMENTED CONTROL ROOMS. THEY WERE UNHARMED," he made the motion that looked like a puppy wagging his tail again, and the Doctor grinned. How he had missed that!

"You've got to be really hungry, hiding for almost a year! Let's go get you something to eat," the Doctor stood up, grabbed the little Dalek under his arm, and started to make his way out of the closet room.

"I HAVE BEEN EATING, I FOUND A SECRET HALLWAY TO THE KITCHEN FROM HERE!" he said, obviously pleased.

"You clever little Dalek, you! Why couldn't you just find me? I would have helped!" 11 whined. So many people were going hungry here...

"... I DID NOT LIKE THIS VERSION OF YOU. YOU HAVE A BOW TIE. I ALSO MET AMY AND SHE WAS NOT SCARED OF ME. IT WAS ODD,"

"Well, at least it wasn't Ood," the Doctor and Queequeg erupted into laughter (if a Dalek could laugh,) and decided to make their way to the kitchens to try Fish Custard.

...

Evangeline was also in the kitchen, looking for something more to eat than a banana. When the Doctor walked and Queequeg rolled **(A/N: Do Daleks roll? What's it called when they move?) **in, she looked as if she had been caught in the act of stealing. The baby Dalek paid no attention and went straight for the fridge (with a self-contained stasis field in it so nothing could ever go bad), but the Time Lord was worried. He walked over to the nervous girl sitting at the table and started to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I was going to take some food. I'm sorry! I should have asked first! -" she was going to ramble, but the Doctor cut her off.

"No! You don't need to ask, this is just as much your kitchen as it is mine, now! You're my companion! There are only a few things you really need to ask for, like permission to drive the TARDIS! Everything else, you just need to say you want it and it's yours! Really! Got it? You're not in trouble. You're just fine," he whispered in her ear as she collapsed into tears on his shoulder. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he began to rub her back in rhythmic circles, trying to get her to stop. He could feel the waves of sadness, hunger and embarrassment roll off of her and into his hearts.

Quee noticed what was going on, and not liking these situations, made his getaway (with a banana cream pie, of course!) at his maximum of six miles per hour.

When Evangeline Alexa Days stopped crying, the Doctor's tweed jacket was soaked through and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked at him for a moment then, to his surprise, gave him a hug. She didn't hug much. He heard a muffled thank you in the collar of his shirt, and he replied with a small kiss on the top of her head. That was the thing to do, right? Be the gentleman? He really couldn't stand people crying, so he tried to transfer her focus elsewhere.

"Hey, hey hey. Don't cry! No, crying isn't good. Why don't we do something happy? Like getting some food! Yeah, want something to eat? I had a banana cream pie in the fridge somewhere..." he suggested.

Evangeline laughed a little, "Your little Dalek buddy took it and made a getaway when I had my stupid emotional breakdown,"

"What? No! Bad Quee! That's not very nice. It specifically had a label on it that said _The Doctor's. Do Not Touch!_ On it!" he said lightheartedly.

Helping her up, the Doctor stood and began to make sandwiches. There were peanut butter and jelly, cucumber, peanut butter and banana (the Doctor's favorite!), ham, turkey, and any other kinds you could think of. Evangeline smiled, finally she was getting a good meal, if sandwiches counted. And of course they did! It was better than a $1 value meal at Arby's or something.

As the Doctor moved about the kitchen and made sandwiches with Evangeline, he realized that he loved all of the tweaks he had made to the things in there. There was a fridge from 1963 that he had made bigger on the inside and had an added stasis field so nothing could go bad, for example. There was also a synthetic food structure replicator, and a microwave from 2432 with the optional laser setting.

He grabbed plates from one of the cupboards with a DNA scanner (though why that was on a cupboard with plates in it was beyond him) and began to set the table. He had one thing in mind for this meal: - ok, maybe it was two or three, but who's counting? - to bond more with Evangeline and to see if he could get her to tell what happened to her (and why she thought she would be in trouble for eating).

...

"So, Evangeline, how do you like these sandwiches?" he said once she finished eating. She had eaten at least two-thirds of them, obviously more than the Doctor did. And that was saying something, since he hadn't eaten much of anything lately and he normally ate more than humans did, since he was an "alien" and all.

"I didn't think I'd like the peanut butter and Jelly Baby, but it's actually pretty good. What's this one? It's horrible!" she said, holding up one that was oozing yellow and golden liquids.

"I _think_ that's a mustard and honey one, probably best to not eat that, it may be something else..." he admitted. He had no clue what was in there.

"Eeh, it's better than what I've been eating lately..." she trailed off, but this was exactly the subject the Doctor wanted to talk about.

He decided to pretend he didn't know, "What do you mean? What have you been eating lately?" he let the genuine worry seep into his voice, making it waver some.

"... I've been living in my car for around a year now. My parents were pretty rich, they got me a car for my 16th birthday and an iPad and iPhone a few years earlier. When they kicked me out - because I tried to tell them that they should stop drinking and doing drugs - I lived with my friends at their houses. They went on a trip to DC in school, but the plane crashed. I've been living off of the $4,000 that I "stole" from my parents for almost a year and a half. Just yesterday I got down to the last $5," she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She then realized something, and snapped her head up to look at the Doctor.

"I just told you all of that? Wow. You little cheat! I wasn't going to tell anyone all of that... How did you get me to say my summarized life story?" she pressed.

"Oh, people just seem to talk more around me, don't really know why," he replied with fake nonchalance, "You didn't specifically answer my question, though. What have you been eating lately?" he said, demanding an answer with with his tone while his hands reached for hers and his eyes were full of worry and pain.

Slightly surprised by his sudden show of emotion - and feeling a pressing urge to speak in the back of her mind - Evangeline answered almost instantaneously.

"Uuh, not much. One fast-food value meal every other day. I've been saving my money, so I can't get much. I've also been trying to stay on the move, to get away from..." she then clamped her mouth shut so she couldn't speak any more, even though the pressure in her head gently increased. When it was almost to the point that she couldn't stand it anymore, she very quickly pulled her hands to her head and asked for some pain meds - completely forgetting that that was the one thing that could kill the Doctor so of course he wouldn't have it.

Realizing what he did, the Doctor hastily cut off the psychic pressure he had put her under to get her to talk. He _detested _doing that to anyone, but his _stupid_ curiosity had gotten the best of him, again. Once the pressure stopped, he noticed that she wilted in her chair some, relived it was over. The Doctor discovered how much he had put her under, and was amazed that she held up to all of that; only a few people could.

"Oh, Rassilon. I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that, never. I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me!" he pleaded.

"... What? What'd you mean? ... Was.. Was that you?" she spoke slowly; testing her mouth to make sure she was in control and not about to speak so much again. He sheepishly nodded, an apologetic look on his face. "... Why?" oh, now he'd done it. She was going to get mad and hate him!

"Well, my stupid curiosity got the best of me, and I - I wanted to know what was wrong. I tried to just plain talk to you and hold your hands for comfort, but I unwittingly passed psychic pressure to you. I'm so, so sorry. I swear I'll try to never do it again!" he spoke so quickly, Evangeline asked him to say it again, which was hard for him.

Smiling, Evangeline told him that everything was fine and she forgave him. "Now, what about desserts?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! Umm... I don't have much to say, so please just think of what i could say here? Yay!**

**-CJA**


	5. Happy, Happy Life Stories

Chapter 5

Happy, happy life stories...

Evangeline's POV

* * *

After that... Delightful lunch, the Doctor and I decided to find a room for me. We walked around for a long time - I swear the TARDIS kept moving the hallways so we had to walk longer - we finally found one that I liked. It was a light periwinkle, had cheesy glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling and walls (but in accurate positions!), a desk full if drawing supplies, and a bed with a lace-ish canopy over it.

I smiled, this was it. This would be my room. With the Doctor's (failed) help (he couldn't draw at all!), I made a sign with my name on it and put it on the door. Now that that was out of the way, I asked him a question that had been bugging me for a little while.

"Doctor, normally whenever you pick someone up, you immediately take them on a fantastical journey to wherever they want. Why haven't we gone anywhere yet? I'm ok with it, just...curious,"

He thought for a minute, choosing his words carefully, "Well, you haven't been exactly... Healthy... Really, have you? When you came aboard, you passed out from malnutrition. You've had your mind "read," you came knee-to-face with a baby Dalek, and then we had emotional breakdowns. I thought you might want to rest a bit before we do anything big," he said.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, that's fine. Wow, I have been through a lot in the past two days, haven't I?" I laughed.

"Three days. You came on July 26th to you, slept for two days and now we're here. Sorry for not telling you earlier," I was actually not surprised at all. It made sense, and it happened before.

"Eh, it's fine. It's happened before," I said casually. Don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad...

"It WHAT?" he got mad.

Trying to help the situation, I said, "Well, it's better than waking up and finding yourself strapped to a table with weird green tubes coming out of your arms!" that was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"That's happened to you, along with everything else? Oh, Evangeline!" he pulled me into a swift hug.

"Yeah..." I said meekly. "You're gonna want to hear the entire story, aren't you?" he gave me a look that said all I needed to know.

* * *

**(A/N: I don't wanna write it all out, that'll take forever, so here's a summary!)**

"So, let me get this straight. Some blue people with wings showed up at your house, looking for you. Your parents got scared, kicked you out. Don't forget they abused you when they were drunk/high,"

"How could I forget that?" I yelled. Telling him all that happened in the past two years was a relief and yet very stressful at the same time.

"Yeah, I know. I'm telling myself," he said sharply, "So, they kicked you out, you hacked into their bank account, stole $4,000, and made your getaway in your car. You lived jumping between your friends' houses for almost six months before almost all of them died on a plane. The ones that didn't die did _not_ want you around because they thought you were bad luck. Am I getting this right?"

"Almost. The parents didn't want me to hurt their kids, so _they _kicked me out. But otherwise, yeah. All right," I said, depressed.

"Ok. You lived in your car for another five months, going from state to state. You found yourself in Montana when they found you again. You were knocked out and woke up strapped to a table with green tubes coming out of your arms. What did the stuff make you feel like?" he spoke so quickly I had to think about what he said.

"Oh. Um, I felt like my veins were on fire and I was super tired, but I couldn't really feel anything else. Everything hurt that was all I could tell," I said, vividly recalling the memory. I shook my head, trying to get the memories to stop. I could still feel what they injected me with burning me from the inside...

"You escaped somehow, didn't find your car, and made your way to somewhere else. They followed. You got to Iowa, your iPad started smoking, and you woke up here. Strange..." he finally stopped talking. I could tell he was filing through all the alien species in his head and seeing which ones fit my description of their technology.

"Yup. That's it exactly. Fun, right?" I said, sarcasm saturating my voice.

"No, not fun," he said. My sarcasm was lost, he was focusing elsewhere. "You are a peculiar person, Ms. Days. Peculiar indeed..."

He was lost in thought for a moment, a _long_ moment, so I grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw. I'm not quite sure who it was, but there was an attractive, tall, ginger woman with very long wavy hair in a tight fit, strapless dress. She was with a man with rather puffy hair and a shirt that that was black and had various shapes on it. They were in a very large room with a column in the middle. It had buttons and levers and there was a time rotor...

What? What the heck is a time rotor? And that thing, that's a molecular transfiguration field surrounding the binary bifold matrix! What the hell is going on?

"Doctor..." I said, voice wavering. He looked at me, worried, and I continued, "I just drew a time rotor with a molecular transfiguration field surrounding the binary bifold matrix. HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW THAT?" ok, ok, I spazzed. But I have a very valid reason, don't I? Hell yeah I do.

"... Evangeline, that makes absolutely _no_ sense," he said smoothly.

"But.. But.. But..?" I stammered, waving my hands in the hope he'll do something. But no! He just raised an eyebrow and took the picture. His eyes widened for a second and he swallowed. Shaking his head minutely, he handed it back to me and stood up.

"Evangeline! Where would you like to go for your first trip in the TARDIS?" grabbing my hand, he pulled me through the halls until we found the console room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! Now, who else thought the Doctor was lying? *raises hand* one, two, three... seven, twelve, ninety two people! Now, all ninety two of you, please tell me what you think in the reviews! please?**

**-CJA**


	6. Not So Romantic

**Chapter 6**

**Not So Romantic... EDITED**

**(A/N: (wow, I have a lot of these..) I was going to do every other chapter switch the POV, but the story's better from Evangeline's. So, yeah. Bye for now.)**

When he finally suggested that we go somewhere, I was caught so off guard that he had to pick at random and drag me out the door.

It was a beautiful place, a forest that was full of flowers and light. There was a small path that led to a clearing of grass in the middle with... Was that a picnic blanket?

I lightly hit him on the arm. "You are such a romantic!" he looked confused.

"I didn't put that there! Did you?" we looked around and saw another path that led to a town uphill. Being the Doctor and his Companion, we followed it, completely ignoring whatever we came here to do.

"So, Doctor, when and where are we?" I queried.

"Well, let's see. I had initially aimed for Earth in the year 3721. But I think I overshot and now I think we're in the year... 3892. Still guessing, though," he informed me. But upon seeing the Victorian-era clothes and goats in the street, he admitted, "But, I may have gone backwards..."

"How do you get it that wrong? You aim for almost 2,000 years in the future but you end up 200 years ago! Only you have the skill to mess up that much!" I laughed.

Glaring at me, he said, "I didn't do it, something drew the TARDIS here! Excuse me!" he shouted as he walked up to someone, "Can you tell me where I am? We're travelers from a ways away, and we're not quite sure,"

"O' course! Yu lot 'r in Scotland. Travelers, eh? Bet Yu wanna no the year, too, huh?" he spluttered. It sounded - and smelled - like he had been drinking. A lot.

"Oh, yes please. We've been traveling for a while, not quite sure of the year," the Doctor lied.

"Oi, you lot are numpties, ain't ya? It's the year 1881, just so ya no," and with that, the drunken man stumbled away, ran into a wall, and fell over, unconscious.

"Oh, that's bad. We shouldn't be in this era, though there is a chance that she won't recognize me in this body..." the Doctor babbled. It took me a minute but I remembered the episode Tooth and Claw where 10 was knighted and exiled by Queen Victoria the 1st in the same day.

"Yeah, probably best if we get out of here..." I whispered. I was just about to say something more when a horse-drawn-cart came rolling down the street with a big blue box on top. "Doctor! They have the TARDIS!" I whispered in his ear.

He gasped and turned around, but then told me to play along with him, and to not try any funny accents because they were always really bad. I wanted to argue that my accents weren't bad, but now was not the time.

He walked up to the driver, who had stopped and was talking to his friend, and began to talk to them. "So, what'd you have here? It's pretty odd, isn't it?" the Doctor seemed so calm and casual, but I could tell that he was nervous.

**(A/N: Ok, it's really hard writing in an accent I don't know, so whatever. Everything that someone says is in an accent. Just pretend, ok? Yay! Thanks.)**

"Found it in the woods, and by decree of Queen Victoria the First: "Anything alien, not from this world, and/or any persons having knowledge not of this time is to be brought immediately to the Torchwood Institute for inspection."" the Doctor and I tensed at the same time. That was really, _really_ bad!

...

We tried to follow the cart without really looking like we were following it, but that was hard for the Doctor; they had his "wife!" I finally dragged him ahead, pretending to look at some bracelets that someone was selling on the side of the road ("they're made of silver, to ward off the werewolves! Did you hear the rumor that there was one, here in Scotland, just two years ago?...") and made him talk to me. I grabbed his hand and pretended to be telling him a secret or something.

"Oh, come on. You can fight the Master with physic power after being Gollum for a year! Talk to me in my head while holding my hand!" I hissed in his ear. I know it was only for a few days and it was the entire world pooling their power, but it's better the way I tell it.

For the third time, I felt him in my mind, but this time I was ready. I didn't try to push him out, or anything. Yay me! This time, I tried to snap him out of a daze he was stuck in.

_Doctor! Doctor, snap out of it! I need you. The TARDIS needs you! Think of something,_ I pulled him farther along the road, keeping up with the cart, still pretending to look at things. Damn, I'm good at multitasking! I thought to myself.

_Language, Days,_ He said back semi-automatically.

_Yay! You're here_! I said gleefully. _Ok, we need a plan. We need alibis. Who could we be? We look somewhat alike, but not enough to be siblings. Have any fake rings? We could pretend to be married, if that's ok with you. _

He dug around in his pockets then discreetly pulled out two real enough looking rings, one that was just plain golden and another golden one with a medium sized diamond embellishing it, and slipped them on our left hands.

_Ok. We'll go by John and Evangeline Smith. Good? _ He asked.

_Maybe. Except, I want a fake name, too. If we get caught, I don't want "Evangeline" to be exiled. Maybe Olivia? That's a common name,_ I asked. I could hear his smile in his reply and a small bit of pride that I was clever enough to think that.

_Great. Olivia and John Smith, visiting from... Where should have we been from? London?_

_Sure. Sounds fine to me! Let's catch up with that cart!_ I said cheerfully.

We ambled through the streets, keeping the cart in sight, still holding hands. When we finally reached a huge castle-looking thing. The driver spoke to the guards, who hurriedly let him pass. We walked up too, while the Doctor pulled out his physic paper.

"John and Olivia Smith, Scotland Yard. Let us in," the Doctor said shortly.

"Of course, sir. Right away, sir," he opened the gate to let us in, and we walked in as if we owned the place. The guard gave me an odd look but I ignored it, making note to ask the Doctor about it later.

...

After wandering around for a while, the Doctor took my hand again. He seemed worried, again. But this time for me.

_If anything happens, anything really bad, get back to the TARDIS. She likes you; she'll let you in if you snap your fingers. If you have the chance to get out alive, take it. Even if it means leaving me. Can you do that?_ He pleaded in my mind.

_No! I can't leave you! What could they do to you? You're the mutha effing Doctor! You can take on a few people from the 19th century!_ I protested. It wasn't going to be that bad, was it?

_Language, Days,_ He chided back, smiling but serious.

We wandered around some more, showing the guards we met the psychic paper. We saw one door at the end of a hallway, with three guards... Well, guarding. When the Doctor showed them the paper, they simply said, "Only people with Level One Clearance can enter this room," the Doctor protested, saying he was from Scotland Yard and if he didn't have clearance, who did.

"Only General Mam has Level One Clearance. Please move along," one of the guards said robotically. Once we were out of earshot, the Doctor spoke.

"I think we found the room we need. Wanna investigate?" he spoke what didn't need to be said.

"You say that as if you don't know me. Allons-y!" I replied.

...

**A/N: EDITED**

**I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed and favorited! It means so much that people are reading this and loving it! But - well, maybe it's too soon to do this - I'd love it if more people reviewed. I'll let whoever reviews have Ianto's coffee recipe! Or maybe 10 eGalleons. I can't do 1,000,000 again because my account is out of eGalleons from last time...**  
**-CJA**


	7. Read At Your Own Risk

Chapter 7

Read At Your Own Risk (yes, you reader. Read if you dare)

**This chapter has a bit of whump in it, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it. Chapter 8 doesn't have that stuff so you could just read that and skip this if you want.**

The Doctor removed his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket, ready to get into that room. We were unprepared, however, for what the guards did when they saw us a second time. They sounded an alarm, and in seconds even more guards filled the dark, dank corridor. The Doctor and I were "escorted" (dragged) to the top tower, where they shackled us to a wall. After a half an hour or so, four guards surrounding an old lady walked in. She looked like Queen Victoria, and since the man with our TARDIS said everything was to be brought to her, it had to be. Evangeline, meet Queen Victoria.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. May I ask what you are doing in my Institute?" she spoke pompously.

The Doctor, deciding to be a smart-ass, replied, "Well, right now we're chained to a wall. We were just investigating for the Scotland Yard, but no. You decided to lock us up here!"

I had to stop him; he was going to get us killed, "John! How could you say that to the Queen? You're being very rude." He got the message and stopped talking. Smart man.

Queen Victoria seemed very surprised to hear me speak, "And where are you from? That's no accent I know of!"

Thinking quickly, I said, "I'm from Minnesota, in the United States, Your Majesty. I met John when he took a vacation there, and I guess you could say it was love at first sight. We got married, and I moved here with him so he wouldn't have to find a new job." a story was good, right? Yeah. Have an alibi. She seemed pretty satisfied with my answer, so she turned to her guards. Yes, she was gonna let us go!

""Took a vacation." You cannot take a vacation to the United States, it would take you a week to get there! And you, Mrs. Smith, are as naked as Rose Tyler that I had the misfortune to meet a few years ago. You are not from here, not from this time. Take the man to the next room and have him prepared for.. Interrogation. Keep the lady here, and open the connecting window. I suppose she can be unchained, what harm could she do?" she directed, "Oh, and bring me the Blue Box and the Watch. Let us see if Mr. Smith knows what they are, hm?"

She left the room, leaving two guards behind. I could take them, right? No, probably not. They unchained my "husband" and one of them took him to the next room over while the other stayed with me. I heard the painful squeal of metal on metal and saw an approximately 2ft-by-2ft square window opened, giving me a perfect view of a table that was at like a 30 degree angle with straps hanging from the sides, perfect for someone to be tied to...

"NO! No, please, no! Don't hurt him! Please! We'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him!" I screamed, begging for them to let him go. He was strapped down and stripped of all of his clothes except for his underwear. I then was unchained from the wall and collapsed to the ground, not wanting to watch.

I heard a gruff voice gloat to the Doctor. "So, you think that just because you're from bloody Scotland Yard that you can just come waltzing in here all you want and be disrespecting the Queen, eh? Well, you won't be doing that no more, will ya!"

I screamed as a whip crashed down on him, leaving a red welt on his chest. I tried to crawl to a side of the room that I couldn't see him from, but it was no use. This goddammed prison was specifically built so that no matter where you were, you could see the window. I mean, come on. Who builds stuff like this? That's just awful.

I looked over at my Doctor, about to be hurt so much, and said, "Please be ok.. John. Please!" I then erupted into tears, screaming every time he got a new injury or whenever he groaned in pain.

...

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only like forty minutes, the door in the other room opened. The TARDIS was wheeled in. Some other guard something else. It was a silver pocket watch with absolutely nothing weird about it. I mean, seriously, it wasn't even there.

The extra guards departed, leaving the one in my room and the one in his. The Torturer started to ask the Doctor questions, seemingly random ones at first, then ones that only an alien would know.

"Mr. Smith. Can you still see? Yes? Good. Tell me what this is," he snarled.

"... It.. It looks like a pocket watch..." the Doctor wheezed. He had his head dunked underwater for a minute and was stabbed and whipped...

"Oh, yes. Very good, Mr. Smith," he said, sarcasm and loathing drowning his voice, "Now, tell me why some of the people who open it hear voices and are covered in gold light," he demanded again.

"I ... I don't know.." he coughed. _WHIP! _He yelled and I screamed. The guard in the room with me kicked my head and I'm sure something cracked..

_I do know what it is, and you have to take it out of here, as soon as you can! _The Doctor said in my mind. I nodded back, though it was pure torture. I then screamed some more as he was whipped again. And was beaten a bit more for screaming.

"Shut that girl up!" The Torturer demanded, having been finally fed up with me.

My guard moved toward me, a piece of fabric in his hand. He grabbed my hair, pulled me up and tied it around my mouth, muffling my shrieks. "Done," he grunted.

After another ten minutes of whipping, The Torturer said, "You don't seem to like the whip very much, do you Mr. Smith? How about we try a knife instead?"

I wanted to scream again, but the cloth was stopping me, my throat was dry, and I was kicked in the chest for trying. I flew across the room and hit the wall. I think my shoulder and one of my ribs snapped. Damn steel toed boots and six-fucking-foot tall guy.. I coughed and blood spurted out my mouth. Fuck.

"Now, can you tell me what _this_ is?"

The Doctor was weakening, I could tell. He could stand _his_ pain, but not _mine_. It showed in his face, in his voice as he answered a "no idea", in his posture and in his mind. He had connected to me again (so I wouldn't lose it completely) and he was just kinda there, reassuring me. But The Torturer could tell he was losing, too. He spun the knife in his hand expertly, then drove it into his stomach, twisting it. The Doctor screamed for me, since I had no voice left. I knew then, at that instant, what I was going to do. Wow, cheesy? Who cares.

I stood up, grabbed the guard's head, ripped off his helmet, and smashed him into the wall with a strength I didn't know I had. Crawling through the window (which was a really bad idea in the first place. Come on, really?), I grabbed the nearest thing on a smaller table that had all of the torture weapons on it, and chucked it at The Torturer's head. Luckily it was another knife. It hit him square between the eyes, and he fell over, dead.

Gathering up the Doctor's clothes, I pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and unlocked him from the table. Catching him as he fell, I grabbed the watch, snapped, and entered the TARDIS.

**A/N: Hello! Like it says in the description, I'm having a bit of trouble with my computer. Sorry for the un-uniformity, but just to clear it up: "..." is when a few minutes pass or a small jump cut, and "-" is when there's a scene change to a larger jump cut. Just imagine, ok? **

**Thank you everyone who's favorited and is following me and/or my story! It makes me so happy to know people like it!**

**-CJA**


	8. Don't Let Me Die!

**Chapter 8**

**Don't let me die!**

I gingerly set the Doctor down on the floor, threw the watch across the room, and mentally shouted.

_TARDIS! Get Queequeg down here, now!_ _The Doctor's hurt..._

I rushed back to the doors of the TARDIS and locked them tightly. Running back over to the Doctor, I lifted/dragged him onto the stairs. When Queequeg came, I was so happy that he was here I hugged him (and got a fair bit of blood on him as well,).

"I need a first aid kit, or a hospital that treats Time Lords. Or some other way or help," I pleaded once I ripped the cloth from my mouth. He disappeared again, and came back seconds later, giant first aid kit in his plunger.

...

After patching him up as best as I could, I collapsed on the stairs next to him. I think I had a broken rib, a punctured lung, snapped shoulder and possibly a concussion. I felt the places that demon kicked me... Damn. Effing steel toed boots. Oh well, I can deal with that once the Doctor's all better.

He started shaking, then gold dusty stuff erupted from his arms and head. He turned and faced the console, doing something similar to what 10 did. Except, he didn't change, he just healed.

"Nice trick," I wheezed. Blood was coming out of my nose and mouth now. Don't die, you stupid body, you...

"Rassilon! Evangeline, you need help!" he pulled the kit over, but then noticed the watch still clutched in my hand. I had grabbed it back for some reason...

"The watch. Does it look _different_ to you? Can you see it directly?" of all the things to say, he said that? It's just a stupid broken watch!

"...No... Why?" it was hard to talk now.

_I'll explain later. Would you... Would you like to stay with me... Forever? Please?_

_ Yeah. Sure. Don't let me die on our first adventure! _I wasn't quite sure of what he was saying, I was focusing on not dying.

_ I'll never let you die. _He said with so much emotion it was almost overwhelming.

He helped me open the watch then all hell broke lose in my mind. I had memories of me, in a school on Gallifrey, my planet. My home. Memories of a face that looked so different, yet was so similar to the Doctor. Memories of red grass and silver trees, of a rusty colored sky. Memories of a helmet-thing lowering from a ceiling and a watch I really didn't want, but I was told if I had it I would live. "Memories" of growing up all over again, as a human.

I didn't see any more, because my world and vision became silver dusty stuff. My skin seared, my blood boiled. I felt my heart pace quicken and something else lodge itself in the left side of my chest. My body temperature dropped to amazingly cold, and I felt so weak yet so strong...

"...Doctor? What happened?" I rasped then immediately clasped my hands to my mouth; my voice was so different! It was light and graceful, almost like I was singing. I had a London accent as well. Nice.

The Doctor simply smiled, a sight that filled me with so much happiness. I swear there was a flash of recognition in his eyes, too. "You just regenerated for the first time. Welcome back, Evangeline Alexa Days, the Time Lady."

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but whatever. It's good enough, right? Yeah? Hello? *cricket cricket* Is there anyone out there (cuz its getting harder and harder to breathe!) Sorry, I just had to do that. ;) I would appreciate any and all reviews, except for the ones that are the "blah blah i like it" because that doesn't tell me what about it you like or what I need to change. So please review, my little followers? Please? Thank you!**

**-CJA**


	9. Back to Normal

**Chapter 9**

**Back to Normal**

Finally, after sleeping for almost a day, I woke up back in my room. To my surprise, the Doctor was sitting in the foot of my bed with a cup of tea in hand. I would have preferred coffee. Never mind, I just regenerated! I have no clue what I'd want!

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he said softly. He pressed the tea gently into my hand and I took a few grateful sips.

"Oh. Um, good." I said in an voice that wasn't normal. Sitting up, I saw that I had more than a different voice. I had a different body, a different thought process, a different way of seeing things.

I carefully stood up, grabbing the Doctor for support, and tried to walk; my legs were longer now, so I tripped on the blankets. He caught me, and where his bare skin touched mine a feeling like fire ignited. Looking at him confused, he simply smiled; he felt it, too. A ripple through time, perhaps? Or just chemistry?

"What do I look like?" I asked.

"You're very beautiful. And ginger! How'd you manage that?" he laughed. We walked to a mirror and I looked at myself.

I was actually really cute. I had almost the exact same skin tone though. Oh well, I liked it. Ooh! I have freckles! Cute! I also had bright green eyes that could bore into your soul. My hair was chin-length, wavy and bright red. I was pretty skinny, and my clothes felt too big. Except for the trench coat. I was really undernourished before, but now I was fine. I was around 5'11", same as the Doctor. Actually just the right height to rest my head on his shoulder... Wait. I had grown! I was like 5'9" before! I grew! YES! My legs were long and built for running, my torso slim and lean, and I had fairly long arms that tapered off to slender and graceful fingers. I really liked how I looked.

I changed into a black, short sleeve, button up blouse, a short jean skirt and I kept the shoes. They still fit pretty well. I kept the trench coat and my watch of course. The Doctor tried to get me to wear a pink frilly shirt but I turned it down by throwing it into the fireplace that appeared. The TARDIS, taking my side of course, obviously approved.

...

We slowly made our way to the console room to speak. After running into walls, tripping over things, and falling down the stairs; I think I was getting the hang of it. Hah, yeah right. He guided me over to the chairs and set me down carefully, not knowing the limitations of this body.

"So, Evangeline Days, how does it feel to be a Time Lady?" he asked.

"Great to be back to normal," I said after a minute, "How did you know I was one?"

"Well, they obviously wanted to know about the watch; it had an amazingly strong perception filter around it, for example. That could only mean it was something very important. Third, no, second. The TARDIS let you in without a key. She only does that for people she really likes, and she is very picky. If she let you in by snapping, she knows your secrets," he said carefully. For the first time ever, he was explaining something exciting slowly!

"Yay! I'm glad that's figured out-" I was then cut off by a rant, though. Same old Doctor. I smiled, listening to his explanation.

"I also knew because I had been in your mind so much. No human could stand being in that much contact with an alien mind, so something was up. There also seemed to be so much more to your mind that was simply gone, as if you had severe amnesia. Of course, those were the memories in the watch," he said. I tried to speak up, but he ignored me.

"But how did early Torchwood get your watch? And how did you appear on the TARDIS? What am I missing?!" he ran a hand through his hair. I didn't like seeing him like this, so I attempted to help him figure it out.

"So, what possibilities are there for how I got here?" I asked in my new voice.

"Dimensional Cannon, or possibly a _very_ powerful Transmat beam. I suppose it's possible the TARDIS pulled you in herself, though I have no clue why," he explained. I could have sworn the TARDIS vibrated just a bit, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice anything. He continued, "Well, it's possible she knew you were a Time Lady, but _how _she did it, I have no clue. All he walls are closed off. Next question?"

"Ok, the Regeneration. I know that when you regenerate, you are affected by the people around you. Did I become, like, the other half of you or something?" that was the question burning in my mind the most, because how adorable-sweet would that be?

"Actually..." this was really awkward for him, but I was enjoying seeing him blush tomato red while he stammered out syllables. "I, um.. You're... _Not_, I mean... Uhm..."

"It's fine!" I laughed, "You know, you're really cute when you're speechless... Oh my god! Am I being flirty? GAAHHH! I'm becoming Jack!" I'm not flirty! Not now, not ever! Hmm.. Wait. He didn't actually answer the question! I couldn't think any more about it because something _awful_ happened.

The Doctor, curse him, fell out of the chair laughing. I made a sound like a growl and he fell off the plexiglass floor to the metal grating below. He soon stood, smirking, and made his way back up to me.

Glowering, I asked my next question, "Ok, the people that were chasing me? I think they looked like giant blue pixies, you know.. The Cornish Pixies from Harry Potter? They looked like that sometimes and humans other times. Are they shape shifters? Or disguised?"

"Most likely disguised. There aren't many shape shifters, and the ones I know of are mostly peaceful. Like the Markovians! Beautiful people. I know one that lives with Jack at the moment. We'll have to visit her sometime.

In classes on Gallifrey, do you remember the stories about the Dunabas?" he continued, picking up speed and excitement. I nodded, but we soon changed topics.

We rattled off questions faster than I thought possible, almost saying the answer before the question was asked. Once I had all of my questions answered; we sat there, thinking of more things to say. But there were none.

I realized that we had been inching closer to each other with every question, and I was now sitting very comfortably in his lap, as if I belonged there. He was deftly twirling my hair between his fingers and my head was against his chest. Our heartbeats were synchronized, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. It was this exact point in time that we knew that we were made for each other; our minds radiated emotions toward each other and we were perfectly content sitting with the entire universe at our fingertips.

**A/N: I don't really have much to say... Hi?**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy getting ready for camp.**

**-CJA **


	10. Heeeeellloooo, Jack!

**Chapter 10**

**Heeellllooo, Jack! (And some healthy flirting)**

We stood up abruptly, embarrassed and red-faced. The awkwardness in the room steadily increased until Queequeg rolled in, passed me, and did a double take.

"Queequeg! Yay! _Love _this Dalek!" I shouted, running up and hugging him. "You're my favorite Dalek ever in all of space and time!" Wow, exuberance much? I think I'm going crazy. First the flirty, then the happy, what's going on?

"Wow, you're really going all-out with the emotions, aren't you?" the Doctor laughed. "Queequeg, this is Evangeline, except she's really a Time Lord and she Regenerated. Got it?"

Quee gave me a skeptical look (I can read Dalek body language now? Sweet.). He understood, I know he did, but I don't think he liked this me as much. That's ok, he'll live. Probably utterly confused, he staggered away, running into the console on his way out.

"Well then. That was fun... What do you want to do now? We could go to the far reaches of time or to the destruction of the Earth, to France in the 18th century, or to.. ooh! The 2052 Olympics! Whatever you-" I cut him off.

"No! I'm not just going on a rerun of what you did with Rose or Martha or Donna or anyone else; I want to do something you've never done before. I want to review Gallifreyan culture, I want to go visit people you haven't seen in a long time, just to see if they're ok. I want to pull a few pranks on people who know you. I want to.. Fly through a nebula! I _don't_ want you to focus on what you _could have_ done with others; but to be happy with what they did do." stopping for a huge breath, I realized something.

"...I just yelled at the Oncoming Storm... I just _yelled_ at _Theta Sigma_! Eep!" I clasped my hands to my mouth. I was going to be in trouble... But I was the Walking Doomsday! A literal End-Of-Worlds. I can do whatever I want.

He jolted when I said his name and gave me a very Oncoming-Storm-y look. "You didn't tell me you knew my name. Why not?"

"I'm sorry," I said, nearly terrified of him, "I really am. I meant to tell you, but I haven't thought about it much. I knew it because it's on your Wikipedia page, but nobody knows your real name. I'm in trouble now, aren't I? Because I didn't tell you?"

After sitting for a moment, he shrugged. Wait. What? "I suppose that it so be expected, with you being from a parallel universe and all. So. ANYway. Who are you? I never asked. Do I know you?" he looked into my eyes.

"Oh, right! Sorry! I'm the Captain! And yes, you do know me! How could you not, Theta! Your hugs always were the best!" I smirked. If he didn't get this...

"... The Captain... Kalos! Of course!" he ran over and gave me a hug, "Kalos! I missed you so much!"

I was one of the Doctor's best friends back at the Academy. We always did everything together! I can't believe it took him so long to figure it out. Kalos was my name in the same sense that Theta Sigma was his. They weren't our true names, per se, but rather a very informal nickname of it. A more formal version of my name was Kαλός, but we didn't use it often.

"So. What do you want to do first?" he said.

Caught off guard again, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Let's meet Jack. In Cardiff. I want to prank him!" now I was plotting. I had a brilliant plan, it was going to be so funny!

...

**Torchwood: 2008**

The Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS parked where it always was when he went to Cardiff. Walking to the secret-ish entrance (hidden as a tourist-info-desk-thing? Really?) that Ianto was at, I pulled out the physic paper.

Walking in the door, I was unsurprised to see Ianto there. Where else would he be? Showing him the paper, I said, "Hello, Ianto Jones. I'm Evangeline Days and this is Matt Smith, my trainee. We're from Torchwood Four. Let us in?" ok, that could have been better, but whatever.

Surprised that people from Torchwood Four were here, he opened the door and we all walked through. Ianto hit the alarm button and closed the door again, kinda-not-really locking us in.

"Ooh, good. You told them we're here. Thank you!" I said then walked down the hallway. The Doctor walked up next to me.

_Trainee? Really? Why?_ the Doctor whispered in my mind.

_You haven't seen the Torchwood show. It's one, too. Spin-off of yours. Now keep up and play along_! I laughed back.

Walking through the door and into the Hub, I looked around, pretending not to look impressed. A pterodactyl flew overhead. Yay! Now, back to business. "Captain Jack Harkness!" I shouted, "I'm Captain Evangeline Days, this is Matt Smith the Trainee. We've come from Torchwood Four for an inspection."

Pulling out the clipboard I brought, I began to walk around and take notes. Ok, I wasn't taking notes, I was drawing lilies, but that's beside the point!

I saw everyone (minus Gwen. Where is she?) look up from what they were doing and could see on their faces that they were confused.

"What? Torchwood Four? That place is lost! You're real?" Jack exclaimed. I had this little voice, tiny little voice, that was saying he was playing along, but I ignored it.

"Yeah, of course we're real! Hi," I said, smiling his trademark smile and shaking his hand, "Captain Evangeline Days. Nice to meet you,"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service," he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. I smiled even more. We saluted and since mine was really crappy, he laughed.

".. Ms. Days.." the Doctor warned.

"And who is this lovely fellow?" Jack asked. I laughed, and he took a closer look at me. Upon seeing my trench coat, his eyes widened a bit and he gave me a look, asking if that was him. I nodded a minuscule amount and he winked. Huh, I didn't know you could have a conversation using only body language!

Continuing, I introduced the Doctor. "Oh, yeah. That's Matt Smith, my trainee. A bit of a spoilsport, but does his job ok," I stage whispered, "He files documents and makes tea! He's not very good at making tea, though..."

"Oh, I see. Tacky choice in an outfit, as well," Jack said, playing along.

"Harkness, you flirty big face you, get off of me!" I slapped him as he tried to put an arm around my shoulder.

"Aren't you a little young to be in Torchwood? I mean, you look 17!" he still flirted.

"Hey! I'm 18, thank you very much. And if you're picking on me about my age, why are you here, Mr. Poster-Boy-from-Boeshane! But, hey! At least you aren't dead... Sorry Owen... Or are the king of some alien coming through the rift here... Sorry again, Harper," I apologized very half-heartedly. "Ooh... Are those spoilers?

Alright! Moving on! Can I see where the pterodactyl habitat is? Man, _we _don't have one, and we're _so _much bigger than this puny little branch!" I laughed. Man, this was fun! "Ok, no, I lied, we do. And we have a Tyrannosaurs, too!"

At that moment, Gwen walked in.

"Hey, Gwen. You're the Rookie, right? Yeah, that's you. I don't really like your style very much, but you're really good with people, which is better than anyone else here. Sorry guys. Anyway, how's Rhys doing?" she gave me a really confused glare, but I ignored it.

"Um, man I don't want to call you this... Ms. Days?" the Doctor said, "I think we should stop now. Owen looks like he's about to explode or kill someone or something like that. Jack, quit flirting with my companion!" he added as Jack tried to get his hand around my waist. I punched him in the face this time, but not hard. I can't punch at all.

"Companion? Doctor, is that you? That was funny, letting her call you her trainee!" he then purred, "I like an assertive woman.."

"Not in your very long lifetime, Flirty Big Face," nobody but Jack and the Doctor knew what I meant.

"So, if you're the Doctor's companion, how do you know things he doesn't? I swear I never told him about Owen or Gwen," he said to me.

Using hand motions (which apparently I do a lot now,) I said, "Parallel universe. You guys are a TV show, spin-off of Doctor Who. Him. It's called Torchwood. Ooh, Tosh, you met him! Remember the day that the piggie-alien crashed and there was the dude with the big ears and the stupid leather jacket? That was him. He's the Doctor. Weren't you standing in for a drunk Harper that day?

So. Torchwood show. I personally didn't watch it _as_ much, really kinda gross with all the blood and other stuff, but hey. Some people like seeing Jack and Ianto make out and worse..."

"WHAT? THAT'S ON A TV SHOW?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, it was really kinda weird. In the Greenhouse? Really? Poor Gwen, you get mad about something and walk in on them, too..." I said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"What the hell? Why would they show that.." Ianto spoke up.

"Well, it's better than on the office desks... Epically Owen's... I mean, really? You knew he'd find out!" now it was his turn to get mad. He walked over and punched Jack in the arm.

"Hey, you horny hypocrite! Don't pretend you haven't done that, too!" deciding now was the time to run away, I sprinted to the Invisible Lift and moved it up. When it got to around half way, I pulled out a Sonic Screwdriver that I made when we were just sitting in the TARDIS.

It may have seemed like just a few hours sitting there after I regenerated, but it was really closer to a few days. I got a TARDIS key, too. Normally that didn't happen until like the fourth or so trip, but I was a special case. The Doctor also re-taught me how to shield my mind because there were quite a few telepathic or telepathy-sensitive races in the universe. I got so good at it that if I focused really hard, (like really, really hard,) I could get it to the point that he couldn't even sense me. That took a lot out of me though, so I can't do it often. I can make it seem like I'm a human with minimal effort now though, so yay me! (Apparently that's _really_ advanced stuff, too, so double yay me!)

So, pulling out my neon yellow Sonic, I stopped it from going up any farther and waited. Almost a story off the ground.

...

After almost an hour had passed and some fists had flown (Jack and Owen), I finally let myself down. Man, that thing was fun! I went up and down a few more times, zoning out, until Jack came in and found me. Oops.

"Hey, get down from there! You'll break it!" he pulled me off when I got back to the bottom.

"Flirty Big Face, let go of me!" I squirmed. I was at least two feet off the ground.

"If you're gonna call me Flirty Big Face, I need a name for you. Captain.. Hmm... Can't really make that into anything, can I? How about... Dazey Days? Since you zone out so much," he laughed. I swear he was remembering something as he said that.. Oh well.

Glaring, I said, "Sure, Flirty Big Face. Whatever you say. So. What have you been up to? Did you hear my life story? Did Ianto make coffee? Oh god, please don't tell me he made coffee, I don't want to miss that! Ianto's coffee is the best thing in the world, right? I need to go find him and ask him to make me some coffee. You coming?" man, I talked fast.

"... What? I didn't catch that..." he said. Oh well, I'll tell him later.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere, trying to find Ianto and his blessed coffee. How did I get on to this subject from asking if he was talking about me? Oh well, to the coffee! Allons-y!

...

"Oh my god, your reactions do this no justice on TV. This is absa-effing-loutely amazing coffee!" I said once I had downed half the cup.

"Language, Captain," the Doctor replied, smiling.

"Oh Doctor, you should see this show. Like, every other word they say is some swear. It gets old, fast," I said with a meaningful glance at Gwen and Owen, the two worst offenders.

Laughing, we all cleared alien tech off the table to eat a pizza that Owen ordered using Torchwood's name. We didn't care though, it was good pizza.

...

Jack swaggered up to me. "So, you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope," I retorted, popping the p, "But you do. And a cute one at that!" I had _always_ loved Ianto! "Think I'd have a chance with him?"

He laughed. "Not as long as I'm around!"

I gasped. "LOOPHOLE!" I then skipped off to Ianto, singing, "Iaaaaaaaantoooo! Jack said you _had_ to be with me if he ever left, and he has an unexpected trip to Borneo tonight! YOU'RE STUCK WITH SEXY, SEXY ME!"

The Doctor put his face in his hands. "_One _Jack is bad enough, I don't need _two _of you running around, doing everything that moves!"

Realizing what he said, the Doctor clasped his hands to his mouth while Jack and I gave each other high-fives. Which meant that he had to let me out of the headlock he had me in. Which meant I could run to Ianto and give him a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek! He just kinda stood there, shocked. He snapped out of it a minute later because Jack slapped me lightly on the arm and rushed over to hug an adorably confused Ianto.

...

"So, any chance you'll go out with me?" Jack asked, arm around my shoulders.

I pushed him off me, "Nope, I'm a Doctor's girl. I go for the best brains, not the most muscles!" that got me another light slap on the arm from Jack, and one from the Doctor. Everyone erupted into laughter.

...

"Ow!" I sat up and rubbed my head. I was under the table, re-wiring the computer that the Doctor decided to take apart. And nothing else, perverts! Jack rushed down to me and gave me a hug. He considered himself my big brother, due to events in my future.

"Mmm, you smell good..." I mumbled into his shoulder. He lifted me up and set me down in a chair. Ok, yeah, a bit more than a big brother? I mean, lifting me into a chair? Really?

"Yeah, 51st century hormones. They -"

"Adjust themselves to whatever the person you're attracted to, I know. I've read your Wikipedia page!" I teased, "You _flirt!"_

He gave me a confused look. "Actually, no. They just keep me smelling good. Where did you get that info? Wikipedia? Ha, never trust that site!" he laughed, embarrassing me.

"Damn that Wikipedia page..." I muttered under my breath.

"Damn that Wikipedia page!" he echoed loudly.

...

I wanted a job at Torchwood. "Jack, can I work here?" I pleaded.

"No," he said.

"Please?" oh, what did Ianto say to him? "Gimme a three month trial period? Three week? Three day?"

Ianto and Jack looked at me, realizing what I was doing. "No!" they said at the same time. Standing, they left the room to go and get more coffee.

"I _really_ like your coats!" I laughed, unable to contain it. Everyone else looked at me like I was crazy.

...

After that really good pizza from wherever it was from and another cup of Amazing Coffee, we all sat on some couches somewhere and talked about adventures. After a while, Jack pulled me into the hall for a "walk." I was bouncing up and down (I wasn't allowed to ever have coffee again. Ever. _Ever_.).

"Ok. So. As you know, the Doctor broke my Vortex Manipulator, and -" I interrupted.

"I'm not fixing it, Jack. You know I'm not," I said very, _very_ quickly. Still bouncing, I then said, "Boing! Boing! Boing!"

He nodded and put his hands on my shoulders to make me stop, "I know, I know. I just want you to have it. I'm going to stay here, I need you to take it and give it to the next me you see, whenever that is. That way, I can have one when it gets smashed. Please? Do this for me? I know how you can hide it, put it in your trench coat pockets that are bigger on the inside. Please, just do this,"

I thought it over for a minute then nodded. Of course I would! Was there any way I couldn't, little troublemaker me? No, there wasn't. I took the Vortex Manipulator, and held it in my hand, about to put it in my pocket. He smiled, glad that I was helping. Just then, it flashed and I heard Jack yell something, but it was very faint.

"No, no! No!" I think he yelled, but then he was gone.

To my surprise, I saw Jack, Martha and 10 standing in a wet, dark warehouse thing with me.

"_Jack_, this Vortex Manipulator you gave me _sucks_!" I yelled.


	11. Meeting Martha and Bugging 10

**Chapter 11**

**Meeting Martha and Bugging 10**

I blinked as I saw a scene from _The Sound of Drums._ What? All coffee hyperness was gone.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, it does that. Ever since _he_ messed with it, it's been bringing me places every other week or so. Anyway, nice to see ya, Dazey Days! When are you from?" he said with a head-jerk in the direction of the Doctor.

Glaring, I muttered The Hub (and not Torchwood just in case they weren't there yet). He nodded, and I turned and looked at the Doctor and decided to annoy Jack further. Giving a really bad salute like the one I did earlier that day, I heard Jack growl somewhere to my right.

"You still can't give a proper salute, can you?" he then laughed. Laughing was good!

Smirking at the oh-so-confused Doctor but still talking to Jack, I said, "It was only like five hours ago for me! Of course not! But it's ok, he has to live with it every day! But wait, it might bug 10..."

Barely glancing up, 10 spoke to me, "Hello, Captain. How're you?" he asked.

Grinning ear to ear, I said, "Great. I'm pretty early in our time stream, I just regenerated for the first time. Ha! I'm ginger! Now, what are we doing? Ooh, is this the part where we give you the TARDIS keys? I love this part!"

"Yup! It is," he answered. Looking up, he added, "Oh, and nice coat. When are you from?"

"I just came from Jack's Torchwood, in 2008. It's really sweet! He has a pterodactyl named Myfanwy and a whole bunch of stuff from the space rift that it's stationed on. I swear, it's changed from what it was," I explained very rapidly, "Oh, by the way, hello Martha! So, what did we just say? Did we do the "Now we fight back"? Because that's a good part. Judging by the computer remnants on the table, it looks like you were just about to ask for the keys. Here you go!" I said.

The 10th Doctor took our keys and made them even more awesome. While I looked some more at the remnants, just to see what he used, the Doctor was showing off to Martha.

"Martha. Look at me, you can see me, yes?" he said.

"Yep!" she said back, I was still looking over computer parts, not paying attention. I probably should have been.

"What about now?" he put on the key and my vision immediately snapped to him. Not near him, like what should have happened, but directly at him. I shouldn't have even noticed anything! Trying to turn to Jack to give him a confused look, I found that I couldn't, I could only look at the Doctor. Jack walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, trying to get me to look at him, but I couldn't. It was like I was looking at a Weeping Angel, except I had no choice, kinda. Ok, that was a bad comparison. I'm sorry. This is confusing, ok?

"Doctor, why can't I not look at you?" I said, worried. This could be very bad if I went with them.

"You just need to find the right mental frequency. Should be simple enough, but it might give you a bit of a headache," he said nonchalantly. Although, I'm not entirely sure that it was nonchalant, because he came over to me and began scanning me with his Sonic. So, just to bug him, I took out mine and began scanning _him._ He smiled and walked back to the table.

"I'm still here, Doctor. I'm just not quite sure that you are," Martha said, drawing his attention off of me.

"Oh. Sorry. Hello, I'm here!" he said, waving this time.

"It's like, I know you're there, but I don't really _wanna _know!" she said.

"Aaand.. Back again!" he was having too much fun. When he took it off, I felt as if I had been slapped in the face and knocked out of a stupor.

"See? Just shifts your perception, tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just.. Unnoticeable. Oh! I know what it's like! It's like when you fancy someone, and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" he then ran off after giving us our TARDIS keys. After looking at Martha sympathetically, I took off after him.

"Allons-y!" I shouted.

He looked over his shoulder at me, smiling. "Allons-y!" he said back.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short; I'll update another tonight to make up for the days I missed!**

**-CJA**


	12. Kalos Prefers Sonic

**Chapter 12**

**Kalos Prefers Sonic**

**...**

**Sorry, but The Captain is going to swear a bit. This regeneration has a bit of a potty mouth. ;) (do people actually say that? Potty mouth? Come on. It sounds like they're 7!)**

**-CJA**

We walked, trench coats flowing behind us, in absolute silence.

I had tried different frequencies with my mental shields until I found one that let me be able to not look at the Doctor, Martha and Jack. Yay me! That was a bit of an anti-climatic problem.

We got to where Air Force One was and stood in the shadows, watching. I double-checked my mind shields, just to be sure. Yeah, they were fine, to any (telepathic) outsiders, I was just like a human.

As we watched, I thought about other things because I had seen this scene a million times before. I thought about how the Master was always my favorite bad guy because of his humor. He could change the atmosphere of a room instantly, from happy to sad. But as he looked over at where we were, I could see the malevolence in his face. He was a cold-hearted man; manipulative and cunning, and I saw the Doctor's eyes as he looked at him. He still thought that there could be some good, but I knew better.

He was also one of my best friends up until the 200th year at the Academy. Then he did something that was stupid at the time, but elevated into much worse things and I'll never forgive him for that.

We watched as Martha's family was brought out of the police car, screaming threats. I held Martha back while moving as little as possible, but that was pretty hard to do.

"I say we use these perception filters to walk up behind him and break his neck!" Jack uttered. I smiled at him and winked, but glared at the Doctor when he spoke.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood,"

"Still a good plan!" I said back. "They've changed, Doctor! They're so much better now!" I tried to say more, but the Oncoming Storm spoke again.

"He's a Time Lord. Which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him," I rolled my eyes and didn't pay attention to why they were saying. I was too busy shifting my glare between the Doctor and the Master, Theta and Koschei.

"Am I your _responsibility, _too, Doctor?" he simply nodded. Nodding? Is that it? I just asked him if I was going to be taken care of by him and he _nodded? _Wtf, man?

Is this regeneration of me crabby?

…

We appeared in the engine room of the accursed sky ship, and I felt like I had been kicked in the chest and broken a rib again. Thankfully that was just the after-affect of teleporting, but why didn't it hurt when I appeared into this episode?

I walked up to Jack while the Doctor and Martha were figuring stuff out. "Jack, when I appeared in the warehouse-basement-thing, it didn't hurt to teleport. Why did it now?"

"Could be anything, really. You were only one person, it was fixed earlier and wasn't quite as beat up as this one, and you didn't move about 6 miles into the air. I could have been something else, too, but we have bigger things to worry about. Right? Let's go," he explained. We took off running again, this time to see a speech in person.

Wait, no, never mind! I stopped suddenly and at the same time as the Doctor because I heard the TARDIS. Oh no, this is going to be bad.

After running for a while again, we found the TARDIS/Paradox Machine. Warning them not to touch her, I followed the Doctor inside, stroking the side of the door. Hoping she could hear me, I spoke to the TARDIS in my mind.

_I'm so, so sorry. You were created for beauty, to travel the universe and see the sights. You shouldn't have to go through this. I'm so, so sorry! I'll come back and fix you. I promise. _She gave a feeble, weak hum back and I leaned against the wall and sighed. The poor TARDIS! She didn't deserve this! Nothing did. I said a little bit more to her, about how we'll get her out, how The Year That Never Was will go away, how she just had to wait. I don't think the Doctor heard my words, but he got the emotion. He walked over and gave me a hug, silently sobbing.

After a few tears were shed, we regained control and started running, again. The Doctor and I ran for the TARDIS, Martha ran for her family, Jack ran to keep up. Funny how I can find a bit of humor when everything is about to go terribly wrong.

…

The Doctor, Martha, Jack and I walked silently in the room-that-everything-bad-happens-in as I called it, and stood in the back. Double and triple checking that my shields were fine, I looked at the Doctor and gave him a quick nod. I knew what was coming for him, Martha, and Jack, but I wasn't in this episode. I had no clue what I was going to do. Should I let the Master know who I was? Or should I just let him think I'm a human?

"So, this plan. You're gonna tell us?" Jack whispered.

"If I can get this around the Master's neck, it'll cancel out his perception. They'll see him for real. It's just.. Hard to go unnoticed when everyone's on Red Alert," the Doctor said back.

"No! You can't do that! He'll hurt you! I know how this plays out. Please Doctor, don't do this!' I hissed. He shook his head.

"It's the only way. I need to do this. Now," he looked at Jack, "You've got a key."

"Yessir," Jack said.

"I'll get him," Martha said with venom. I simply nodded, not wanting him to do it, but accepting that he had to.

I hid my face, embarrassed for America and Earth, when Mr. President Face (he's not my president, I don't care. Parallel universe.) said, "I can be Master, if you so wish..." but was then vaporized.

"Peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully..." the Master said, smirking. No no no no no! The Doctor ran about two feet and was held back by the guards.

"We meet at last, Doctor! Oho! I love saying that! -" the Master laughed.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" the Doctor yelled.

"You think the perception filter's gonna work on me? Oh look, it's the Girly and the Freak! Although, I'm not sure which one's which," Jack lunged at him, egging the Master on. I made to stop him, but he shoved past me. Only to get shot in the chest and fall over, "dead."

"Laser Screwdriver! Who'd have Sonic? And the good news is, he won't be dead long, I get to kill him again!" the Master cackled. Evil bastard. I Almost filled in for the Doctor myself and said Language, Captain, but now was not the time. I slowly walked to a little out-of-the-way corner thing because I knew what would happen to the Doctor, Martha and Jack, but not me.

"Master. Just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop! If you could see yourself..." the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Do excuse me; little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go," the Master said. The Doctor was thrown to the floor and I almost yelled. Instead I ran to Martha and spoke to her.

"Martha. You need to get out of here. Talk to the Doctor, then leave. The entire world and the future of the human race depends on it. Jack -" the Doctor started yelling and moving incredibly fast. "Martha, go to Jack!" I said louder. She ran over and talked to him and I began to plot.

I didn't hear any more until the "Tocclafane" came back, and by then I had a plan, but I couldn't stop what was happening. I'm gonna yell at the most powerful man in the world so Martha can get away.

"So! Earthlings. Basically... End of the World. Here! Come! THE DRUMS!"

_**Here come the Drums, here come the Drums!**_

_**Hey there, baby baby!**_

_**You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child.**_

_**Don't say maybe, maybe!**_

I was mad at myself. I had this song on my phone! I actually liked it when I wasn't a part of it...

The rest of the song couldn't be heard because the paradox opened.

"Down you go, kids! ..." him talking goes here, "Remove 1/10th of the population!"

"Ah, fuck!" I shouted. Bad idea? Oh well, it distracted the Master so Martha could get away. Not that he needed distracting, just... Oh whatever. I needed to swear just then.

Martha had just disappeared when he turned to face me.

"And who are you, beautiful? I didn't get you earlier, on TV. How did you appear? Did you just join them? But they trust you, maybe not...?" the effing Master laughed in my face.

"Shut the fuck up, Koschei! I'm gonna knock your ass back so hard you'll fall off this ship and then the only thing bigger than your _ego_ will be the fucking _crater_ you make!" I was seething with fury. That didn't help me at all.

"You know my name? How do you know my name? You're a human!" he tried to be nonchalant, but it was failing miserably.

"I don't know, dumbass. Maybe I went to school with you? Now don't make me get mad and knock you down a few pegs, Time Lord style. Or I could slap you across the face like I did when you asked me out in the school garden in front of everyone. Want another red mark for a few weeks?" I spewed.

He gasped, "Kalos? Is that you? No, you're is human!"

I lowered my shields enough so he could tell I was Time Lord. "That good enough for ya, dipshit?" I spat, "And by the way, I'd rather have Sonic to your stupid _laser!"_

He stood there, awestruck. "Damn, it's good to hear a bit of quiet; you talk too much. Doc, I think you need to yell at me to get me to stop swearing. I seem to be rather fond of it in this regeneration, don't I? Doctor?" I looked over at him and he was silently begging me to stop before I get hurt.

"...Someone hold her. She's dangerous," the Master finally said, "So, Doctor. I have you. What am I going to do with you now?"

**A/N: Hi! This is the promised second chapter of the day! Yay! ... Hi. Again, sorry for the swearing. The next chapter won't have as much, but it will be a little bit whump-y. **

**-CJA**


	13. 1234, 1234

**Chapter 13**

**1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4**

**Mental Diary thing:**

**Two months in:**

I'm dotted with bruises and cuts. Thankfully none of them were very bad, but there are enough of them to hurt. A lot.

I was given a "room" (I use the term very loosely, it's barely a closet) that's about a seven-foot square. It has a blanket for a "bed," a window that you can only see the "Tocclafane" and clouds out of, and that's really it. If I'm allowed to leave, there's a bathroom next door that I can use, but not much else.

The "Master" comes in sometimes. He wants me to tell him about what happened, what I know about anything. He beats me up a little, then leaves a pile of clothes after him when he walks out. He wants me to wear them and then follow him outside, to show off to the Doctor what he's done. They're always really skimpy clothes, like the skirts Amy wears, but without leggings underneath. Great.

**Four months in:**

The beatings have gotten worse. I see the Doctor more often, he's getting older. He has this terrible tent filled with straw that he stays in, and it has a bowl that says Dog on it. I try not to look.

Nothing much else is happening. Sorry.

**Five months in:**

Koschei has taken to using other methods to get me to talk. And by "other," I mean more severe torture. Not just the getting-a-bump-and-bruise-and-occasionally-not-getting-food, I mean actual torture. Sometimes with a knife or flame or something, but mostly with drugs and stuff. I can handle it, easy. I've been tortured before. It's not new.

I've been thinking a lot about when else I was tortured because of that thought now. Thanks, brain. I was captured in the war in my 3rd regeneration. Tortured to insanity then death. It wasn't fun. Thankfully I was sane enough to pretend to be dead before regenerating so they dumped my body and I regenerated there. You're going to want to hear an explanation of all my regenerations, aren't you, Invisible Person In My Head?

1 was at the Academy. Blond hair, blue eyes, incredibly smart and the person everyone wanted to be, I think. I didn't care about my self-image then, I was just trying to do well in school! I was best friends with the Doctor and Koschei for a while, until they did something terrible that got us in so much trouble...

Anyway! I regenerated into 2 because of an early Dalek invasion, and 2 really didn't like killing. Which sucked for me because I was brought in to fight in the war. Again, killed by a Dalek.

3 was black with awesome, poofy hair. She didn't show any feelings, and was the perfect soldier. I didn't go by the Captain then, just Kalos. Captured and tortured to insanity then death.

4 was a commander with long, brown hair. No mercy, undefeated, and logical yet creative. I hated being her. She was killed by "friendly fire" because one of my officers was working for the Daleks and killed me because I was becoming too much of a threat.

5 was a spy, Chinese, and I met up again with the Doctor. He told me what the Council was trying to do, so I attempted to stop them. I was caught, and my punishment for crimes against the people of Gallifrey was a forced regeneration in a radiation chamber. This was really close to the end of the war, so they were a bit crazy. I was in the middle of a glass cube in the Council Hall, tortured and killed while everyone was watching.

6 was ginger-

"Koschei! I didn't see you there! No, I was just thinking. About your stupid face," SLAP! "Ok, fine! I was thinking about what a jerk-face you are?" SQUELCH! "... Sorry. You didn't have to stab me,"

...

Ok, that was the wrong thing to do. I'm being strapped to a table, with electrodes being hooked up to me. If it's anything like last time, I'll be electrocuted. You don't wanna hear this. Bye.

**Six months in:**

I've made an undetectable telepathic like with Theta so we can speak. I've filled him in on this situation and told him what needed to be done (no spoilers) but he knew already. I needed to reinforce the link we already had because Archangel hid all telepathic frequencies, not just Koschei's.

Anyway, I've used that power to make that link with Theta, and now we're plotting. Damn, it's good to be thinking with him again!

_Language, Kalos! _

_Hey, butt out! This is _my _head, you know! Ha, I needed that. Thanks, Theta._

Anyway, we're halfway through the year so just another grueling six months!

As the humans say, gtg. Koschei's coming in with a "Tocclafane"... And a very lethal-looking metal thing. Bye again.

**Seven months in:**

I went to go see Jack a while ago. We had a very interesting conversation...

"Jack! Hi! What's up Jack, Jackster, Jackleson, Jack-Miester, Jack-a-thon, Jack-a-whack-a, Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Harkness!" I said, trying to be peppy. Trying to show him I'm ok.

"Captain, how do you think I am? I'm chained to a wall... Oh, it's good to see you, Crazy K!" he laughed. I ignored Koschei's yells and ran over to give Jack a hug and I kissed him on the cheek. I hadn't had a hug in almost seven months. I didn't put it to waste, though. I used that skin-on-skin contact to create a mental link with him too, so all three of us could talk.

"In case you were wondering, I've been just fine, too. I've only been stabbed with a knife, beaten in many other ways, drugged, put under mental pressure so that I've almost gone to the point of insanity and back and I think I'm at the point of total starvation too, but other than that everything's just fine and dandy!"

After that remark, Koschei dragged me away, literally dragged, and locked me up in the closet. I haven't been out since.

**Nine months in:**

_Hey, Captain? You awake?_

_Yeah, of course, Jack. How could I sleep after that? _I shivered and tried not to send him the painful memory. There was a poisoned knife, a lighter, and chlorine involved...

_Is the Doctor there? _He asked.

_No, _I answered. _Want me to get him?_

_No. I want to tell you something. _

_Ok, shoot. Not literally, I've had enough of that. His stupid laser hurts..._

_Oh, Captain! _He gasped.

_Yeah.. Anyway, what's up? _I asked.

_Ok.. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry you're going through this, and I swear that I'll protect you as much as I can, for as long as you want. I think of you... Like... Oh, I don't know. A little sister? I love you, but not how I'm stereotyped to loving people. Oh man, this is hard! I -_

_I get it. Thank you, that... That means so much! Thank you._

And who said Jack didn't do Fluff? Ha, this sounds like a Fanfic! It would totally be a whump... Damn. I'm comparing my life to fanfiction! This needs to stop. Haha, I wonder if I'd be breaking the fourth wall doing this. Hi! ... Yup, I'm insane.

**Ten months in:**

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. Koschei came in and wanted info, and did that pathetic sad face, and I remembered a scene from the TV show where he did that face at 10 Downing Street. You know, the one where he's like "this is funny, THIS is not funny"? So, I burst out laughing. It was just so funny! I knew it, I finally went crazy. Oh well, if it'll make these next two months bearable, I'll take it.

Oh, by the way, it was my birthday today. I'm 904. Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!...

I knew it. I'm crazy.

**Eleven months in:**

_Are we ready, Theta?_

_Just wait, Kalos. Not time yet. You're a month off! How do you do that?_

_I'm not talking about that, Doc. Jack-ster, you ready?_

_You bet I am, Crazy K!_

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you..._

_Ha, you just got Rick Rolled, Doc!_

_In your face, Theta! It is 2008, right? So this kinda thing is popular?_

_Sigh... You know, this link is supposed to be so we can plot, not goof off._

_I made it, Theta. I can say what it's for. And I decree that it's to keep us from going insane! _

_Yay! All hail Queen Captain, creator of this Mental Link! _

_Sigh.._

**Twelve months in:**

**The day that never was:**

I stood next to Jack when Martha was pushed out of the lift. Martha looked so sad, but I knew it was just an act.

"And now. Kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. 200,000 ships, set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?" Koschei said.

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" nameless goon #1 said.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters! Counting down!" he said, "I never could resist a ticking clock. MY CHILDREN! ARE YOU READY?"

Lalala, he talked some more but I was talking to Jack.

_You ready? This is the last day of the year that never was._

_Of course I'm ready. I want this to be over with! _I shot him a quick smile and he winked back.

"Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor. You had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex! This one's useless," _Chink!_ "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, Master of all, to establish from this day a NEW ORDER of Time Lord! From this day forward-"

Martha began to laugh.

"What. What's so funny?" he started to freak out.

"A gun," Martha said.

"What about it?" he said.

"A gun in four parts,"

"Yes, and I destroyed it!"

"A gun in four parts, scattered across the world. I mean, come on! Did you really believe that?" Martha mocked.

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill," Gollum-Theta rasped.

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter! I've got her _exactly where I want her!"_

"But I _knew _what Professor Doherty would do! The resistance knew about her son," flashback to the "know your enemy" scene goes here, "I told her about the gun so she could get me here at the right time."

"Oh, but you're _still _gonna die!" man, Koschei was thick.

"Do you wanna know what I was doing, traveling the world?"

"Tell me." he sat down on the stairs.

"I told a story. That's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own; and everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor." flashback, "And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope, is that all?" he said, smirking again.

"Nope, cause I gave them an instruction," she said, standing up, "Just as the Doctor said! I told them if everyone thinks of one word at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen!" Koschei stood up, too, "Is that your weapon? _Prayer?_"

Martha smiled, "Right across the world! One word, just one thought at one moment... But with _fifteen satellites!"_

"...What?"

"The Archangel Network," Jack and I said a the same time. Sorry, but if I was going to steal a line, it has to be this one. We winked at each other again, smiling.

"A telepathic field! Binding the whole human race together! With all of them, every single person on earth thinking one thing at one time. And that word... Is Doctor!"

The timer flipped to 0. Theta started to glow and the stupid bird cage was dissolved. I shielded Jack and my mind from him; he had amazing psychic power running through him right now and it could deep-fry our brains, turn them to Jello and let them run out our noses. Ok, no, but since we were connected I had to protect us for now.

"Stop it. No! No no no no no you don't!" Koschei yelled.

I unshielded Jack's mind so he could think Doctor. Would it count if I thought Theta? Deciding not to risk it, I thought Doctor as hard as I could, actually giving his shield some hot-pink flair. He was going to be so much stronger now! Wait. Pink? I hate pink!

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrixes." said the glowing Theta/Doctor. I don't know what to call him.

"No! I order you to stop!" we watched as he changed from Gollum to Gandalf back to normal before our eyes.

"One thing you can't do: stop them thinking!" the Doctor spat. Martha, Jack and I laughed. He was back!

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this!" he said, floating. Martha ran over to her family and hugged them while I hugged Jack. Knowing what was coming, I lowered my mental shields to a bare minimum and thought harder. It became even more pink.

Koschei shouted another no and began shooting.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor said. (I have to call him that so I can help his psychic-ness.) Koschei then decided to shoot us, but since my mental-ness was added, his Laser Screwdriver was vaporized, not pushed away.

"... You can't do this! You can't do this! It's not fair!" he said, backing into a corner.

"And you know what happens now," floaty Doctor said. I know! My favorite part! The No-then-hide-then-Huggles! Koschei ran into the corner and the Doctor stepped down. "You wouldn't listen. Because you know what I'm going to say," he stepped down, "I forgive you!" yay, huggles!

"My children! Protect the Paradox!" and I could tell that they were all chanting it back.

"Captains! The Paradox Machine!" the Doctor shouted.

"You men, with us!" he said and I ran along with him. I'd only be missing them disappearing and some more talking.

We ran through the ship, sprinting to get to the Paradox before the "Tocclafane" could. When we got there, we saw that there were three of them, just like in the episode. I grabbed the gun from one of the dudes and began shooting. I shot one down by hitting it in the rivet between the four parts. Yay. I still have it. Note the sarcasm there.

"We can't go in there, we'll get slaughtered!" the dude I took the gun from said.

"Yeah, happens to me a lot," Jack said back. He rushed in, shooting while I shot another down. He got the last and I sprinted in after him, wanting to fulfill my promise that I made one year and one day ago.

We ran in and shot the Paradox Machine to smithereens. Love that word, _smithereens!_

_You ok, Sexy? I promised I'd come back and save you! And Kalos always keeps her promises! _She gave a weak but happy hum back and Jack and I ran out.

We got back to the main flight deck just in time to catch a running Koschei.

"Woah, big fella! You don't wanna miss the party! Cuffs! ... So! What do we do with this one?" Jack said.

"We kill him!" said Clyde.

"We execute him!" Tish said.

"Wow, deja vu. The train on Midnight. Leave Donna at the spa, Doctor. People, we can't kill him, we'd be as bad as he was! We have to think of a way to keep him safe!" I shouted. I wanted to say what the Doctor would, but that was his thing to say. Oh, whoops! Spoilers!

He gave me a glance then continued. "You will be my responsibility from now on. One of three Time Lords left in existence." Jack walked over to him.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him!"

"No," he said back, "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna... Keep me?" the Doctor nodded, "Kalos, I'll "keep" you, too. You're going back to the future me, right? I'll see you then."

I saw that Lucy was picking up the gun and I wanted to go grab it from her, but this was a fixed point in time. I couldn't. I couldn't save Koschei, I couldn't save Theta from any grief. This had to happen.

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe... I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for." we heard a gunshot and the Doctor sprinted to Koschei. Jack slowly took the gun from Lucy and looked at me.

As the Doctor ran over to him, I walked up to the controls of the ship and began to think of a cover story. I had to give Theta some privacy. So, cover story. It was the day the president died, actually right after he died. 8:05 AM now. I looked over at the Doctor crying and I wanted to do something. I wanted to run over there and help him, to tell him that he's not the last, that he still has me. But I couldn't. This was something he had to do on his own.

**A/N: Oh my Gallifrey! That's a super long chapter... Wow! But hopefully it made up for the shortness of whatever other one... What one was that? Right. That one, you know, with the stuff... *rubs neck in a very 10-esque manner* hi. **

**So, did you like the descriptions of her regenerations? Yeah? Yay! I'll explain more later, so there. PPHHHTT! Ahem. Sorry. I think I'm going just a. Bit crazy. Not enough to do anything bad, but enough to fit in on the Internet. **

**-CJA **


	14. Back to Cardiff!

**Chapter 14**

**Back to Cardiff!**

Martha, Theta, Jack and I were standing on a rail in Cardiff, in 2008.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha said to the Doctor.

"Good." he said back.

Jack ducked under the rail while I leapt over. And almost landed on him. "Back to work!" we said at the same time.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me. Both of you." Theta pleaded, "Kalos, please? We're the last Time Lords left. You gotta stay with me."

"Nope!" I popped the P, "I gotta get back to the future you. Torchwood's really the only one who can help since you can't fly the TARDIS properly and can't go into your own time stream anyway!" I argued.

"I can too fly the TARDIS!" he was about to say more when Jack intervened.

"You know, I had plenty of time to think that past year. The year that never was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor. Responsibility."

"Defending the earth. Can't argue with that," he then grabbed Jack's wrist.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack argued.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-traveling teleport. You'd go anywhere. Twice! The second time to apologize," he muttered.

"And what about me. Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack!" we laughed.

"He's been called that before!" I said, stealing his line. We began to walk away, but then we turned and saluted them.

"Sir," he said to the Doctor, "Ma'am," he said flirtatiously to Martha. I didn't say anything, I just ran over and gave them a hug.

"See you later, you two!" I whispered.

"But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die, but I keep getting older? The odd little gray hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack asked, fake-worried.

"I really don't know," we laughed again.

"Ok, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid, living in the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place! I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency! They were so proud of me..." I cut in.

"The Face of Boe, they used to call him!" we walked away as they stood there, gob-smacked. We heard them laughing when Jack looked at me and called me a line-stealer.

"Hey, I'm sorry! That's one of my favorite lines of yours!" we decided to take the normal-ish entrance through the gift shop so we could say hi to Ianto. Yay, I get to freak him out again!

"Hey, Ianto!" I laughed.

"Jack..." he said hesitantly. "Is this another one of your girls? I don't know if I have enough Retcon... Wait... Captain?" I glared at Jack.

"I knew that you were the Greatest Player of all Time and Space, but for Ianto to say "another one of your girls?" That's too much. And yes, I am the Captain!" I slapped Jack on the arm playfully and screamed a little when he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I kicked his chest a little, trying to get him to put me down. He simply laughed and slapped my butt. What a flirt!

"Open the door, please," Jack laughed. Ianto hesitantly obliged and Jack carried me in.

We got to the middle of the Hub and I was feeling dizzy.

"Jack, can you put me down now? I feel dizzy." he put me down and my knees buckled. I fell to the floor and heard Jack yelling for Owen.

"Harper! Medical emergency!" he shouted.

I think I passed out because I don't remember anything more.

...

I woke up on a hospital bed in the sick bay. I looked around then freaked out when I saw an IV pumping blue stuff into my arm. Panicking, I almost ripped it out but then I heard Owen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're severely dehydrated and malnourished. What have you been doing?" he said, not facing me. It looked like he was studying some charts or something. "_And _high blood pressure for someone with two hearts! Seriously, what have you been doing?"

"Where's Jack?" I rasped. I hadn't noticed it before, but my throat was dry and scratchy. I was still worried with the drugs; that was what Koschei did all the time and I was captured in my 6th regeneration I was drugged and tested on all the time. I was breathing really fast and kept fiddling with the IV.

"Ooh, you his new girlfriend? I swear he has a new one every week. Never one with two hearts, though," he mocked.

"I'm a Time Lord, dumbass. Now shut up and get Jack over here. Or I'll report you, Officer 565. And I'm _not _his girlfriend, just a friend. I'm just his friend," even though I was still weak and my voice was shot, I shouted, "_Jack! _Help me!"

He ran over, obviously worried. When he saw than nothing was wrong, he walked over and punched Owen "lightly" in the arm.

"I told you to tell me right away when she woke up, not once she was awake and panicking!" he shouted. Dropping his tone, Jack looked at me. "Are you ok? You scared us for a while -"

"A while? How long was I out?" I interrupted.

"A day. Actually not that long for all you've been through. With Owen's "approval", I think you're ready to go home," he replied.

"How? I'm gonna be stuck here for another year. I can't take the Vortex Manipulator; yours is broken and I have to give mine to you," I said. "Can you please get this off of me? Koschei drugged me a ton and I now have a fear of needles. And drugs. Now, please!" I left out the part about my 6th. They didn't need to know that.

Owen rushed over and undid the IV and gave me a band-aid. "Wait, Captain? Is that you?" he asked. He didn't look all that surprised, but I didn't care.

"Yeah, that's me. Why can't anyone recognize me?" I said, peeved. I was guided to a mirror and saw what I looked like.

My hair that _was_ wavy, shoulder length and shiny was stiff, brittle and had grown at least an inch. I had scars everywhere, some had gauze on them and others were a violent pink color. I was also dotted with bruises. My eyes were sunken and wild. I was really, really pale and that made the scars even more noticeable. But worst of all, I had lost weight. So much weight that you could count my ribs. I was paper-thin and scarred. I realized that I probably desperately needed that IV.

I gasped. What had he done to me? That bastard! Language, Captain, I told myself. Rassilon, I missed my Doctor.

"Is there any way I could like go back a year or something? You need this," I took out the Vortex Manipulator he gave me a year ago. He took it and smiled.

"Thanks. Oh! I know what we did! It caused a power outage for all of Cardiff, but it was worth it! We have a temporal teleport that can bring you to almost exactly one year ago! You'll appear in the exact same place, one year in the past! I need to go find Ianto and Tosh..." and with that he ran off. Leaving me with Owen. Great.

...

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I said, my voice wavering. I was standing in front of the platform. His logic didn't make much sense...

"Yeah, because it already did! Just trust me, ok? I know this works." Jack said back. I gave him one last hug before I saw the past him. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered a goodbye.

"Ok. If we're going to do this, we have to to this now. We have five minutes until we drain all the power in Cardiff," Tosh said.

I waved goodbye to everyone and stepped onto the hexagonal platform. Did the get this off of the _Enterprise?_ "Allons-y!"

I felt like I was spinning really fast, and I immediately thought of Apperating from Harry Potter. When I finally stopped, I stumbled off the platform and into someone's arms. That was a rough ride! I looked up and saw... A bow tie.

"Damn, I'm glad to see that bow tie!" I whispered.

"Language, Captain," he said. "Where were you? You've been gone a whole day! And why are you so thin? And covered in scars!"

I swore to him I'd tell him once we got back in the TARDIS. I needed to speak to her.

Shaking violently, I denied Owen's offer of an IV and slapped him in the face when he tried to pull me over to the sick bay. I staggered over to Jack and tried to give him a hug but ended up collapsing into him. He slipped something into my pocket, and i meant to ask what it was but now was an... Inopportune time.

After convincing him that I was ok and I'd make the Doctor bring us to see them, he gave us a ride to the TARDIS. I clambered out of the huge SUV and into the ship I missed so much.

_I __told_ _you everything would be fine! I. Told. You. So. _Upon hearing her hummy reply, I deemed this the best point to pass out at and did so for the second time in as many days.


	15. Sleepy Time and Memories

**Chapter 15**

**Sleepy Time and Memories**

Once again I woke up in a strange room. Wait... Glow-in-the-dark stickers, light periwinkle walls, desk with drawing stuff.. This was my room! Damn, it was good to be here!

"Language, Captain. I could tell from the look in your face that you just swore. You need to stop doing that!" the Doctor, _my_ Doctor, chided lightly. He was sitting at the foot of my bed, smiling with a cup of tea in his hand. He gave it to me and I took it, taking a sip.

"Theta, I just spent a year in a closet on the Valiant. Spare me the scolding," I teased. That was probably the wrong thing to say, now he's going to get emotional.

"Oh, Kalos! Kalos! You're safe! Weak and on the verge of regenerating, but safe!" he hugged me and I hugged him back. He was surprised, but glad all the same.

_Do I still have the link with you? _I asked.

_Of course! Time Lords, constant telepathic link!_ He said, smiling.

_Yay! I'm tired... _I yawned.

_Ok, I'll go. Tell me if you need anything. _

"No, please stay. In here. With me. Please. I missed you. Well, this you," I said in short, choppy sentences because that was all I could manage saying. My throat was still raw.

"I, uh, well..." _Ok. __If__ you tell me everything! _He said back telepathically, knowing it was easier on me.

He laid down next to me on the bed. Curling up to him, I breathed in his scent and lavished in his warmth; a luxury I didn't have that (cold) year that never happened. I laid my head down on his chest and almost fell asleep there; he was comfy. But I had a promise to fulfill. He was somewhat uncomfortable with me laying on him but accepted it and let me get comfortable.

Not needing to, but wanting to try, I placed my hands on his face. "Am I doing this right? I don't wanna end up poking your eye or something. Oh whatever, I don't need to I'd that. I can do it without my hands. I'm better than you," I put my hands on his chest that was rising and falling steadily, if not somewhat rapidly.

I showed him all that had happened to me from the second I disappeared up to the second I reappeared in this year. I showed him my "Mental Diary" that I kept (it was really cool, I documented parts of my mind! How sweet was that?) and I showed him what happened in between them. He put on a calm demeanor, but I could tell he was going to freak out. And we were only five months in! I skipped the "entry" for month 9 and the explanations of my lives, though. That was private.

_Just wait until eight months in. Then it gets bad. _

_Why? What happens? Kalos, what's wrong?!_

_You'll see._

_..._

I woke up the next day, positioned comfortably on top of Theta.

"Good morning, Theta," I said happily. He wasn't asleep, but he looked deep in thought. Upon hearing me, he looked down to see my face.

"Good morning to you too, Kalos. How did you sleep?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Wonderfully, better than I did all of last year combined. Hang on. I'm a Time Lord Lady. Why do I still sleep every night?" I queried.

"Because you're healing. Once you're all better, you'll only need to sleep a few hours a week. Speaking of healing, how are you? Are you feeling better? Your voice sounds so much better than yesterday's..." he shot off questions like a shooter out of a shooty thing. Yay, John Green quotes!

After another minute or so of enjoying each other's company, he got up to go make some food and I got up to shower. I left the room and wandered the halls for almost three hours, trying to find a bathroom. I was completely and utterly lost when I ran into the Doctor.

"Where were you? I've been searching for hours!" he hugged me again.

"I-I got lost... Sorry?" I stammered.

He sighed. "Of course you got lost. Only you could get lost in the TARDIS. I have an idea. Follow me!"

He led me down a hallway to my immediate left that I _swear _wasn't there before. It led to a aquamarine elevator decorated with ornate gold swirls and patterns. We walked in and I saw a ton of buttons and a place to put a key. He took out his TARDIS key and turned it in one direction then another, as if he forgot the combination. With an "Aha!" he pulled it out and the elevator began to move.

"You can be in this room all you want. It has a bathroom, a bed, an entire wardrobe. I don't actually use it much, so you can move in if you want. ..." he said more but I didn't hear; I was too busy looking at the room we walked into.

It was a beautiful, circular room with a plush TARDIS blue carpet, golden walls, and the wall opposite me was a giant window that showed the Time Vortex swirling by. The bed was a big circle, TARDIS blue and looked really soft. The desk, wardrobe and some other things were circles and I'm sure if you looked at it from above they would be a letter in Circle Gallifreyan. There was a staircase that wound around the entire room and led to a balcony right next to the window.

"Is... Is this _your _room?" I asked.

"Yeah, but like I said, I don't use it much. You can be in here all you want. The bathroom's over there," he said, pointing to a door to my left. Taking my time, I walked into the bathroom and saw that it was just as beautiful.

...

The shower was nice, but it kinda hurt. I still had open wounds and even though Owen patched them up pretty well, the hot water stung. Stepping out, I grabbed a super plush towel and wrapped it around me. I walked out and -

"AAAHHHHH! You CREEPER!" I screamed. The Doctor was sitting on the bed, jumping up and down slightly.

"I - I uh - hi. I was, uh, just sitting here, waiting for you to - do you want some jammy dodgers?"he stammered, holding out a pack.

Grabbing some clothes - I didn't care which ones - I spun around and ran back in to the bathroom. I put them on and ran out again.

_SLAP! _I walked over to him and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined, rubbing his arm.

"For creeping on me. And for getting me these clothes. I mean, come on. Really? A pink ruffly skirt and a deep neck tank top? Come _on!"_ the main reason I didn't like these clothes was because he could see all of the scars. And they were pink. But still.

He gasped when he saw them all. Gently pulling me over to him, he gently traced some of the worse ones with his finger.

"Why didn't these heal right away?" he wondered aloud.

I answered, "Not enough food. And that one's a poisoned blade. The one on my shoulder is a burn from his screwdriver, this one is another knife. Ooh, lightning here, don't really know how he got a Tesla Coil in the room... Ok, I'm kidding about the Tesla Coil, but not the electricity..." I tried to lighten the mood by joking and shrugging the injuries off but he didn't like that idea at all.

"Oh, I always knew it was bad, but never like _this! Kalos!" _he whispered into my still-wet hair. He had pulled me into a hug and I started crying. I wasn't crying because he hit my burnt shoulder when he hugged me, and I wasn't crying because I was sad that I had been hurt. I was crying because I was so happy to be here, with him, having someone that cared.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update anything in forever! I went to a cabin with my friends. My arms hurt from tubing... Anyway, to make it up to you, I'm going to do two chapters today and then go back to watching crime shows... (Bones, Castle, Lie to Me*, (why does Lie to Me* have a *? Anyone know? Please tell me. It's just annoying, not knowing. I know it has a disclaimer, but why does it need that?))**

**Attention, everyone! I would like to thank stupid_nickel for writing a chapter in her story about me! Go read Don't Touch That if you want to see what happened... ;) No, she did not ask me to write this, I chose to do so myself. Ooh! Idea! If anyone wants me to dedicate a chapter to them, just ask me! Either in a review or a PM. I can even write a mini-chapter in a new story I'm going to put up soon, full of plot bunnies I've written and have no place to put them. **

**-CJA**


	16. NEVER Make Fun of a Spartan's Tunic

**Chapter 16**

**Never Make Fun of a Spartan's Tunic**

Two months had passed. (Oh! The thing Jack put in my coat pocket was a Vortex Manipulator! There was a message that said this was a duplicate, it may not work (so I had to fix it), and it also said "All my love, Jack," I mean, what?)

So as it turns out, making fun of a squad of Spartan archers' tunics is a _very_ bad idea. We stumbled back to the TARDIS, laughing our heads off when the adrenaline wore off. I realized I had been shot. Wow, stupid me! Not even noticing I was shot through the chest!

"Ohh, ow, Doctor? I-I've been shot!" I yanked it out quickly and screamed. He moved toward me but then quickly stepped back. Wha-

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, I was regenerating! Not again! Ok. Ok. I can do this. Remembering the class I took on Gallifrey, I focused a bit and tried to decide what to look like.

"Tell me what I look like later, ok Theta?" he nodded, worried because I was screaming so much.

I was on fire. But... Instead of gold being the only thing I could see, I saw platinum. Everything was silvery, my hands burst light. My blood boiled and skin seared again, but this time I could feel myself dying. It was so terrible, and to think that I would go through this again! What Jack must feel, dying all the time...

Collapsing to the floor, I looked around in new eyes. Getting myself into a kneeling position, I saw that all of my clothes were too small. Did I get taller? Yay! I held my hands in front of my face and saw a nice tan color, like I had recently gotten some sun. I could never tan before! Ok. Next thing. I had long, thin arms and legs, that was pretty much the same.

"Oh, you're beautiful!" Theta exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock! It's me! I'm always gonna be beautiful! Ooh, I'm rude now! And full of myself! That's fun! And sorry, Sherlock (the TV show from like, 2010) is tied with you. He's hot, a genius, a crime solver... Sorry of you thought you were best. You're not, " I exclaimed. Damn, no London accent! I sound like... Like I'm Welsh! But not the Welsh that Gwen is, more like Ianto. Soft and sing-y. Make sense? Great. I don't care.

The Doctor helped me up, and we walked to "our" room. Taking a look at myself, I saw that he was right, I really was beautiful! In fact... I was awesome! Wow, sexy sexy me is right!

I was taller and thin, yet curved in exactly the right places (if you know what I mean), exactly the size people always tried to get. I had platinum blond, wavy hair just past my shoulder with TARDIS blue and hot pink streaks. Sweet! Wait, pink? I hate pink! Oh well. With huge, dramatic, silver eyes that had voluminous natural lashes and large, plump lips; I was actually rather stunning. Looking myself over in the mirror and seeing a different me all over again, I decided then and there I _love_ being a Time Lord.

...

I had a kind of, I don't know, badass thing going on? I grudgingly decided to ditch the trench coat since it didn't suit me at all. I also ditched the shoes, shirt and pants, and replaced them with other things. The Doctor actually went and grabbed me some clothes! They sucked, but it's the thought that counts.

Back in the wardrobe once again, I grabbed a pair of short dark grey shorts with a silver studded belt and a pair of knee-high black converse. I had red suspenders as well. The shirt was a black button up blouse with short sleeves. It showed my cleavage very well, if I do say so myself. ;)

Searching through the wardrobe, I found a familiar leather jacket. Pulling it on, I looked in the mirror and decided this was going to be the look for my 9th regeneration (because that's what I'm on). Ha, 9th Doctor's coat on the 9th Captain's body!

Once I looked over my clothes, I saw the accessories. I kept the TARDIS earring, that was pretty awesome. And what in the name of sanity was THAT? A LEGO Star Wars watch? Why on Gallifrey would I have THAT?! Looking around, I found a necklace with a small, square, silver clock. The chain came down to the middle of my chest. Sweet.

...

"So, Kalos," he asked, "Do you know why your regeneration energy was silver?"

We were sitting on the bed, listening to Chameleon Circuit from my iPad. It was plugged into this _giant_ speaker system, but we had it kinda quiet right now so we could talk.

"Well, there used to be two races of Time Lord. Gold and Platinum. You're Gold, and I'm Platinum," I answered then hummed along to the song. I was amazing at singing!

_**Cause I know what's right, **_

_**Get in my way, I will burst into light**_

_**I'll keep dying and living and changing my ways, **_

_**But I was a teenage rebel, and that stayed that stayed the same!**_

"What song is this, anyway?" he asked, wondering if it was about him.

"_Teenage Rebel _by Chameleon Circuit. Yes, it's about you! So, Platinum Time Lords? How do you _not_ know about them?" I said.

"Sorry, at school I paid more attention to other planets than the Gallifreyans," he apologized.

"Right. Well, They were more powerful than Gold Time Lords when it came to mental abilities, so that's why I could create that link with you and Jack that year. Although, when it comes to physical strength Golds are stronger. There were far fewer of them, and since they were more powerful, earlier Golds were scared or jealous or something, so they disappeared a long time ago. Legend says Rassilon himself was one, and all Platinum are descended from him, but there was never any proof," I said rapidly.

He nodded while I went over what I said. Realization dawned on me slowly.

"So, wait. I'm stronger than you? That's epic!"

"Yeah... You are..." he mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that!" I sang.

"You're stronger than me," he said grudgingly.

"HA!" I jumped off the bed and skipped around, singing "I'M STRONGER THAN THETA! I'M STRONGER THAN THETA!"

...

I skipped back to him after I found Quee and told him the news. He kinda ran away when I hugged him again...

"So, anything else?" he asked.

"Oh, when _I_ regenerate, my body itself doesn't change as much, I just get new features and personality. You, for example, 9 to 10 changed a ton. My 8 to 9 - ginger to now - didn't change body shape as much. I didn't get as much of a change as you," I explained.

"Ok, so how did you become human?" he asked gently. Due to prior experience, he knew this was a delicate topic. The Doctor moved on the bed to be closer to me. He opened his arms, inviting me to sit in his lap. So I did, gratefully.

"I was in my 6th body, just after my companion Alex left because he realized he loved this one guy. You saw the pic I drew earlier, that was of me and him. Isn't that cute? He left to go tell someone he loved him!"

"Yes, very cute. What happened?" he rolled his eyes.

"So, since I didn't have a companion at the time, when I got caught nobody could bust me out. I was tortured - though I can't remember who by - and somehow found my TARDIS and regenerated in there. She turned me human and sent my watch through the walls between dimensions seconds before they closed and she exploded. I was stuck as a human for two years. And I was running the entire time. Did you ever figure out who I was running from?" I said.

"No," he admitted, "Though, didn't we once think it was the Dunabas?"

"Yeah, that sounds likely. They might've wanted the atron energy they could get from my regeneration would be enough to feed them for a century. I remember that they were injecting my with some green form of aspirin. It made "Evangeline" tired, but didn't hurt her much. Somehow I escaped by hotwired a bus and drove to Iowa. I'm still not sure how my iPad started smoking, though or why I can't remember it all..."

"Wow. Heartfelt story..." the Doctor trailed off. "Want some Fish Custard?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Language, Captain!"

"Oh, come on! I'm not allowed to say a minor swear from a _level five_ planet, but you're allowed to swear in Gallifreyan?" I teased.

"My TARDIS, my rules!" he shot back. We took off running down the halls, trying to find the kitchen once again.


	17. Hello, Honey!

**Chapter 17**

**Hello, Honey!**

_No clue what day it is, time travel is confusing_

_Hey! What's up? I just regenerated an hour ago, here's a pic! (look, yeah, right there. I look good, right? I know! Smexy!) I was shot through the chest when I made fun of some archers from Sparta... Wow, that was stupid!_

_I completed the upgrades on my Sonic Screwdriver; it now has a wood setting. Take that, Theta! Oh yeah, btw, I'm Kalos, 100% Time Lord! I love my name in this writing! It's so pretty! K-A-L-O-S! Yay. So... Diary... How've you been? I have nothing more to say, so yeah. Awkward ending... Hey, there's Theta. I'm gonna go bug him now. Bye!_

_Love you lots,_

_Kalos/The Captain 3_

_P.S. Should I sign these as Kalos or the Captain?_

"Theta! I'm gonna come bug you now! Where are you?" I sang through the halls. "Hey, Theta? What's my name mean? Theta is like "the eighth star in a system" or some numerical thing, but "Kalos" isn't a number. What's it mean?"

I heard a THUNK as he hit his head on the underside of the TARDIS console. I heard him say something that sounded a lot like a swear... (I think it was old-timey Gallifreyan)

"Language, Doctor! Wow, I never thought _I'd _have to say that to _you!_ I just told off Theta, I just told off Theta!" I sang.

"You made me hit my head! Ow!" he whined. "Your name? I thought I taught you ancient Greek, or that you learned it earlier. It means "beautiful.""

"Oh! Very fitting then, don't you think? So, can we go do something? Ooh, can we go visit the Ponds? I want to meet them, see how they are! Please? Please please please?" I said super fast. I think I have ADD now...

He thought for a moment before grudgingly agreeing. "Yay! I'm gonna meet the Ponds! Ooh, let's see them like in... 2012! This year, two years after you "died." they're gonna be so happy to see you!" I cheered, jumping in a circle and clapping.

"But they think I'm dead!" he protested.

"Nah, River went to go see them after the Crash of the Byzantium. She told them that you were in the Tesselecta. So much for keeping your secret!" I laughed, "Oh! And you went to see them that one Christmas, didn't you?"

_"River..." _he half growled, half laughed under his breath.

"I wanna meet her, too! She seems like such a fun person to be with!" I said.

"I'd love for you to meet her, but back-to-front timelines, remember?" he sighed.

"Fair point. Oh! _My _timeline isn't back to front with her! I could take you somewhere and we could see her, right? Oh. My. Gallifrey. I found a loophole! I'm gonna meet River Song/Melody Pond!" I was now jumping up and down again. "In order for me to get you to see her, can you refresh me how to fly this TARDIS? Please? It's been a while.."

Smiling at how excited I was, he sighed and head-butted me like he did with Craig. My mind filled with (inaccurate) information about the Timey Levers and the Blue Boringers and I hugged him. I didn't want to see how to fly, I wanted to see how _he_ flew.

"Oww, that hurt! Didn't I promise I wouldn't ever do that again?" he laughed, my favorite sound in the world.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I'm a special case for everything!" I said.

Running over to the console, I twisted the Boinka knob three times, pushed the Atomizer button, and asked the TARDIS for some coordinates. She gave me some by taking control of my hand for a minute.

Alfalfa Metraxus? Wasn't that the planet that... Oh well! Planet! I raced to the Doctor and shouted "I GOT US TO A PLANET!" in his ear.

Opening the door, I saw that I was right about think what planet we were on. I looked outside and there in front of me was another TARDIS with River, Amy another Theta and a crashed ship. Completely ignoring my Theta's shouts, I walked outside and looked around some more.

"I can't go out there! This is my own timeline! The TARDISes can't handle the paradox! I'll come back and get you! Go meet River, she probably knows you! Bye!" my Doctor shouted through the open door. He earned us the attention of the three people standing in front of us.

"No! Wait, you won't come back! You know you won't! Get back here!" I shouted back futilely as I heard the familiar *VWORP VWORP* of the TARDIS disappearing.

"Oh, hello, Kalos! I missed this you! I've been stuck with 10 for a while.. Wait. That was my TARDIS! What's going on!" Past-Doctor stammered.

"Oh, hi Theta, Amy Pond, River Song! How are you?" I said, messing with my hair embarrassedly.

"Hello, Honey. Is this the first time we've met? Sorry, timelines are strange," River said.

"Yep, it is, but that's ok. You know me? We see each other again? Yay!" I cheered.

"Oh, yes, we meet each other again, Honey. You two are constantly going around, either he's dropping you off places or you leave him. You always meet up again, though. Yes, Sweetie?" she said when Past-Theta looked like he was going to say something.

"How did you get here? I couldn't have dropped you off, that would've made a paradox!" he exclaimed.

"I drove her, Doofus! Hang on..." SLAP! I slapped him on the arm. "You left me! Just left me here, at the crash of the Byzantium! You BUTT! Don't leave me! _I _know what's in there! It's gonna be effing _scary!"_

"Language, Kalos! Wait. "What's in there"? What do you mean, "what's in there"?" he asked after a second. Was he thinking about something? Huh.

"I can't tell you, spoilers!" I sang. I skipped over to where Amy was, "Oh, hello, Amelia Pond! How are you? Amelia Pond, love that name! Like in a fairy tale!"

"Hullo, Captain. You look different! Did you - mmmmmmHMMMMM!" Amy began saying, but was cut off by the Doctor's hand over her mouth.

"Spoilers," he said to her with a bit of a glare, "I thought we explained that to you? She can't know,"

Changing the topic because I was confused, I turned to River, "So... The Byzantium. Is it actually in there?"

"Yes it is," she said back.

"Damn! I had a shirt that said _**Don't Blink**_, I should've worn that!" I shouted.

"Language, Captain!" the Doctor laughed.

**A/N: So! How do you guys like the 9th Captain? She's wearing all black... I should change that, otherwise she'll look emo. Anyone have any outfit suggestions? I'll gladly take them, as long as she keeps the TARDIS earring, the silver watch-necklace, and the suspenders. Ooh! You could give her a hat! Maybe. She'll get one later... But those are spoilers! **

**-CJA**


	18. The Doctor is Stupid

**Chapter 18**

**The Doctor is Stupid. 'Nuff Said. (but he's pretty hot, too...)**

"Doctor! Can you Sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon!" River shouted.

"Ooh, Doctor! You Sonic'd her!" Amy and I joked at the same time. Laughing, we smiled at each other. She was really fun to be around in person! Of course, I was too, but yeah!

"We have a minute. So... Where are we up to? Have we done the Bow Meadows?" River asked.

"No, he hasn't, to be honest," I replied. The Doctor glared.

"What's that book?" Amy said.

"Stay away from it," he said, rolling his eyes. His hair was pretty cute when it's all wind-blown... I tried in vain to fix my hair that was flowing around my head. Giving up, I decided to do something to it inside.

"What is it though?" Amy, Amy, Amy. Always the question-asker!

"Her diary," he said grudgingly.

"_Our _diary!" she corrected, looking at me, too. Am I in there?

"Her past. Our- My... Future," he grumped, "Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order."

"Why are you so grumpy? Don't be funny with me! You're never like this around me! Be happier! We're gonna go into these really cool/freaky catacombs... It's gonna be sweet! You're gonna save the day! Mr. Superman-but-not-really-Superman-because-Superman-isn't-grumpy!" I said, poking him in the stomach with every word of his new title.

"Stop it! You're very annoying, you know that?" he soon started laughing when River and I started to tickle him. We stopped when Father Octavian beamed down.

"You promised me an army, Dr. Song," he harrumphed.

"That I did, Father. This is the Captain," she introduced. Sweet, this is awesome! "Oh, and that's the Doctor, he's a genius, too,"

"Father Octavian, Mam, sir. Bishop, Second Class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the Drop Ship and are landing shortly. Dr. Song was helping us with a covert investigation. ... Has Dr. Song explained what we're dealing with?" he said formally, yet shaking our hands eagerly.

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River and I said at the same time. Smiling at me, we high-fived each other. Theta glared at us and that just made us laugh even harder.

...

For the next hour, Amy and I trailed the Doctor like lost puppies. Following him everywhere he went, looking over his shoulder, even tripping where he tripped. We were just doing it to bug him, and it was working splendidly!

We finally had to stop when he started talking about how the catacombs were good; I poked him again. Pessimist.

I braided my hair into a Katness Everdeen braid, starting at the top of my head on the right, ending at my shoulder on my left. It was really epic, because one section was all blond/white, one was pink and one was blue.

"You're letting people call you _sir!_ You _never _do that! ... So whatever a "Weeping Angel" is its really bad, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Now that's interesting. You two are still here. What part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?" he leaned in close to our faces. I stuck out my tongue and accidentally licked his nose.

Scrubbing my tongue, I laughed when Amy said, "Aww you are all Mr. Grumpy-face today! The Captain was right!"

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced. And right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and the Captain and I are supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch and assuming we survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't blow up in our faces; do something incredibly clever that I'm pretty sure we haven't actually thought up yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?" he said really really fast.

I laughed aloud again when, after that incredible speech, Amy asked "Is River Song your wife?" I rubbed him on the back when he put his hands in his face. "Cuz she's someone from your future and the way she talks to you... I've never seen anyone do that! Well, except for you, Captain. But you're another Time Lord, you don't count."

"Hey! We're the last of our kind, I should count more than everyone else in the universe!" I exclaimed. The Doctor gave me a look like he had something important to say, but he quickly got rid of it. I raised an eyebrow but moved on.

Amy moved on, "She's kinda like, you know, _Heel, Boy! _She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she! Is she gonna be your _wife _one day!" Amy said in the greatest voice ever. The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at me in a way I couldn't decipher.

"Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr. Grumpy-Face today."

"Doctor! Captain!" speak of the Devil!

...

As we walked in the Pod-thing (it looks like a pod! Deal with it!), Amy asked, "Why do they call him Father?"

"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the church has moved on," he explained.

I love these short little snippet explanations he gives Amy instead of the lectures he gives me! I projected that thought a bit and got him to give me a look. A really, really annoyed look.

I jumped when we walked in, forgetting that this was what River wanted to show us. I was then faced with a decision: Tell them to turn off the screen and save Amy, or let the episode play our how it's supposed to? Ahh, umm, ack, I don't know! If I let Amy see the Angel, I could stay with her in the forest and protect her a bit. If I stop her from seeing it, we wouldn't need to do that, but the Doctor wouldn't be able to say goodbye in _The Big Bang!_ Grr... I'm gonna kill myself for this later... I have to let things play put how they did in the episode. I'll warn them earlier, but this has to happen. I'm sorry, Amy!

By the time I finished my decision, I was being dragged out the door by the Doctor. Still thinking, I zoned out until I heard him shout "You're like RABBITS! We'll never get done saving you..." he elbowed me in the arm. I smiled and nodded, then resumed weighing the pros and cons of leaving Amy in there. She still had a few minutes, right? Yeah. I coughed up some platinum-y stuff when the Doctor ran around, investigating. Haha, I'm better than him! He didn't notice, though, so that was good. Spoilers and all that jazz.

... Did I just say all that jazz? Help me...

"Sweetie, Honey, I need you two!" was the next thing I heard.

"Ok!" I shouted back. She apparently called me Honey. Oh well, that's fine. I wonder why, though. Curse her and her pet names!

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I marked a few passages -" I read over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Hmm, not bad. Bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend?" we said at the same time.

He continued after giving me another one of those looks. "No. No. Hang on. Wait wait wait wait wait. This book is wrong. What's wrong with book? It's wrong..."

I held my tongue, waiting for him to figure it out. I heard a _click _as the door moved shut, and still stayed quiet. I jumped up and down, waiting for him to get it.

"Oh, its so strange when you go all baby-face. How early is this for you?" River asked. Baby-face? What's that supposed to mean?

"Fairly early," he looked through a hole in the book.

She smiled. "So you don't know who I am yet!"

"I do," I sang. They ignored me. They're butts.

"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same..." he was still inspecting the book. Please get it soon, please get it soon...

"I have pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need this book as guide," she said.

Not able to take it any more, I shouted "PICTURES, you good-for-nothing-so-called-genius! A picture of an Angel turns into an Angel! Go save Amy, you slowpoke!"

I heard her shouting from inside the Pod.

"Amy! Are you alright, what's happening?" he pulled out his Sonic and I pulled out mine, too, knowing it was futile.

"Don't take your eyes off of it. It can't move if you're looking," he shouted. We ran around the entire Pod, trying to find a way in.

"It's deadlocked!" I said.

"There is no deadlock!" River said back.

"There is now!" I snapped back, "Sorry."

"Don't blink, Amy! Don't even blink!" he panted.

"Doctor!" she shouted.

"Cut the power. It's using the screen, turn the screen off," I demanded, forgetting if this was what worked or not.

"No good, it's deadlocked all the systems," he replies.

"There's _no _deadlock!" River snapped this time.

"There is now!" he snapped back.

_"Help me!" _Amy shouted.

"Can you turn it off? The screen, can you turn it off!" he yelled through the door.

"I tried," she whispered.

"Try again, but don't take your eyes off the Angel!" and with that, he ran back and started messing with things again.

I stayed to talk with Amy. "Whatever you do, don't look at the... Hands. Not the hands, Amy!"

"What? Why not the hands? The book says not the eyes!" The Doctor shouted at me.

"Reverse psychology, dumbass! If she heard us say not the eyes, she'll look right at them!" I hissed.

"Why not the eyes or the hands?" I heard Amy shout back through the door.

"See what you did?" I hit him on the arm, "No reason, just don't!"

"Why?" River asked.

"The eyes are not the windows to the soul, they are the doors," we said at the same time, "Beware what may enter there!"

"Doctor, what did you say?"

"Don't look at the hands!" I shouted back.

"No, he said something about the eyes! And what about images? What did you say about images?" yay, good thinking, Pond!

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel is an Angel," River said for him.

"Ok. Hold this," she said to the Angel. The door opened a second later and I ran in and began to do some scans with my Sonic. I hugged Amy, too.

"I froze it! There was this sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip! It wasn't the image of an Angel anymore! That was good, yeah? That was, wasn't it? That was pretty good," she gave a panicky laugh.

"Captain: hug Amy," said the oh-so-inconsiderate Doctor.

"Why?" Amy asked, offended.

"Cuz the doofus is busy," I said, glaring. He winced a little under my stare and continued his scans.

"I'm fine!" she protested.

"You're brilliant!" River and I said at the same time, shooting daggers with our eyes. He ignored River's but flinched under mine.

"Yeah, thanks. I kinda _creamed it,_ didn't I?" Amy said.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." he said spookily.

SHA-BOOM! Aww, I love explosions! I missed it! Damn! I sprinted outside, asking if I could make something explode. I was abruptly turned down.

I heard Father Octavian call to the Doctor and me, saying they were through the wall. Now the exciting stuff happens!

**A/N: Hello, people! Not to be rude or anything, but _please, please review!_ I have no clue if any of you like it or hate it.. Thoughts on the new Captain? Thoughts on this adventure? Thoughts on life? _Any social interaction, whatsoever? _*cricket. Cricket.* ... WAHAHAHAHA! *sobs uncontrollably, not to be confused with an evil laugh***

**... Sorry. It's just that I don't know if anyone likes it, so I immediately think since you don't review, you all hate it and are only reading to point and laugh... I'm gonna go before I sob again. **

**-CJA**


	19. Spelunking is AWESOME!

**Chapter 19**

**Spelunking is AWESOME! (When Death Isn't Hunting You...)**

Climbing down the ladder into the catacombs was harder than I thought. I went down after Theta. When he jumped off, the ladder shook violently and I fell off from ten feet in the air! I fell into a kinda bony pile of something...

"Sorry, Theta!" I half-heartedly apologized. He groaned under my weight and pushed me off.

"That hurt! Ow!" he then walked over to the middle of the clearing and asked for a Grav Globe. When he got it, I took it from him and punted it into the air.

"Sorry, you're not good at punting. At all. At. All," I said, poking him in the stomach again.

...

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of stone... A very good hiding place," he said.

"I guess this makes it a bit tricker!" Father Octavian said.

"Ha, a bit, yeah," the Doctor and I laughed at the same time.

"A stone Angel hidden amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I prayed for," Father said again.

"A needle in a haystack!" River breathed.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, uh, statues. No, yours is fine," we said at the same time again.

"Ok, can you stop that? You're reminding me of the train at Midnight! Please... Don't do that ever, ever again," he turned to face me. "How are you even doing that?"

"I'm sorry, you just have the best lines! And that's for me to know and you to find out. Sorry!" I skipped in front of everyone to look at just how bad everything was. Ooh, man. This was really bad. I looked at just how many Angels there were... 85, 90 in this room alone? Shit.

I realized I could see better in the dark than I could with these fake lights. Actually.. Way better in the dark than in the light. I could see almost perfectly! Sweet! Time Lord ftw! We didn't need torches at all, but used them to keep up appearances. **(Again, all this info I got from TheMysteriousComicGeek's story **_**The Underground**_**!)**

Pushing my white/platinum-and-pink-and-blue braid back behind me (and trying in vain to do something with my new scruffy side-parted bangs), I turned and ignored everyone else's conversation. I walked up to someone and read the name on their chest. Perfect!

"Ah, Bob! I just wanted to tell you... I love your name! Such a great name, Bob. Oh, um. Hang on! Everyone's leaving me! I gotta go," I left him so confused, but that was ok.

I was so busy staring at every single statue in the place that I didn't notice River come up behind me. Or that she was pulling up my sleeve until she jabbed me with the neuro-stabilizer.

"OW!" I shouted. She grinned evilly.

"You know, I don't need that, I just regenerated like a half hour ago!" I said softly, in case the Doctor could hear.

"Oh, am I that early? Well, better safe than sorry, right?" she looked sad. Well, of course, she wouldn't ever see me again! I gave her a hug. She hugged me back. I coughed silvery stuff on her. We laughed.

...

I was expecting to be running around with the Doctor, River and Amy some more, when my stupid Vortex Manipulator flashed again. No no no no no no no no!

Stumbling out of the Vortex, I looked around.Ok... Where am I now? Hmmm... Ooh! Torchwood again! In the middle of the Hub, to be exact. Wishing Jack was here since I had no clue _when _I was, I shouted. Very loudly. "JACK! I _HATE _YOUR GORRAM VORTEX MANIPULATOR!"

**A/N: Sorry about that last AN... Can we just move on? You know, water under the bridge and all that? (What kind of saying is that, anyway? "Water under the bridge"? ... I'm gonna cut myself off before I start ranting.)**

**Since this chapter is so short and I haven't updated recently, I'm going to do another chapter as well. This is becoming a habit, isn't it? Updating two chapters at once? Anyway, the next chapter is VERY long, so... Yeah. **

**I really don't like doing this, but please review? I want to know what you think! Oh! By the way, a special thank you to fanfreak4ever for reviewing on the last chapter! I'm glad that's what you got from her, because that's exactly what I wanted her to be! ;)**

**-CJA **


	20. Please Say You Know Me!

**Chapter 20**

**Please Say You Know Me!**

Smiling, I waved to Jack and Owen, crowding around a box of pizza. I almost laughed at their pathetic gapes, but thought better of it. There was a woman with black and bright red hair standing next to Owen that I didn't recognize, and she and Jack were pulling some pretty odd faces. ... Maybe she was telepathic and they were talking to each other?

Jack ran over to me, gun cocked. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded. What?

"To be fair, you guys really need to work on your stealth skills. And security. I mean, you don't even have anything to protect against Vortex Manipulators! Jack, I mean, come on. Owen is pointing a Judoon scanner at me, not even a gun. Susie is standing in the open, an easy trap. Ianto's doing a good job, though. Nobody'd expect the (hot) man who brings you tea to be pointing a gun at your head! And Tosh, poor Tosh, you're too busy looking at the security systems to do anything to me! Oh well, you're good at your job." I said very fast. Biding time until someone shot. They were all very mad.

"How the _hell_ do you know us?" Jack shouted.

"Oh, easy! I'm from the future! I may look different, but that's ok. I just regenerated. Now, Mr. Poster Boy From Boeshane, can you tell me what year it is?"

"... 2007. Who are you? How did you get in here?" Jack demanded.

I started to walk around the Hub, picking stuff up and looking at it, "The stupid Vortex Manipulator you gave me malfunctioned right in the middle of another adventure I was having. I swear I thought I fixed it, but I guess not-"

"I wouldn't go any farther if I were you," Owen said through clenched teeth.

What was going on? "Owen Harper, put that gun down and don't be funny with me. If you shoot, I swear to whatever god you like Jack will kill you. I know you, and even you'll listen to him," I said, hoping that letting them know that I know about them, I could use it to keep me alive. They aren't beyond shooting alien-strangers-that-appear-in-their-HQ-and-know-about-them.

"What? No, I won't kill him. I might shoot you, though. Who are you?" Jack said. But... Didn't he know me?

"I'm from the future!" I shouted. Owen pressed the gun harder against my head. Shit, this isn't good. They _will_ shoot me. And then I'd scare them by not getting hurt. Then they'd lock me up!

Slowly turning around, I spoke in a low voice, raising my hands. "Can we all just calm. Down. We can get this all sorted out. Just. Please. Don't. Shoot."

I tried to walk slowly over to something.. Well something not pointing a gun at me, and everyone tensed. Someone must have done it, because I heard a bang and then felt something go through my chest. I was still regenerating, so of course it wouldn't hurt me much! I was still mad that someone would try to shoot me, though. And they aimed for my chest! That could have been a kill shot! Luckily, it healed immediately, but still!

"Ok, who tried to shoot me? Screw Jack, _I'll_ kill you for that!" I felt my temper rising, ooh, I'm gonna be moody. Ok. I guess I can work with that. Bad temper, reckless, flirty (you wouldn't _believe _what I've said to the Doctor!), wow! This won't be fun.

Anyway, that was possibly the worst thing I could have said. Next thing I knew, I was handcuffed and brought downstairs to a cell next to some Weevils. Noticing the Vortex Manipulator on my arm, they first decided to take away all my gadgets before locking me up. They took my Sonic, my phone, and some things I didn't even know I had. They must have been in the pockets...

...

I sat there for at least an hour (thanks, watch-necklace) until something else happened. I had been trying to talk to the Weevils next to me, and I had almost tuned myself into their telepathic frequency when Jack came down.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused and kinda mad.

"What do you mean, "Who are you?"? How do you _not _know me!" I screamed through the plexiglass. "Jack, what the _hell _are you talking about?! It's me, the Captain!"

"I don't know you. How did you get here, in the Hub?" he yelled back. His harsh tones had scared the Weevils, that I had convinced I was nice, back into the corners of their cages.

Susie walked over, my gadgets in hand. "We searched her and found these,"

Jack picked up my Vortex Manipulator and Sonic. Holding up the Manipulator, he said, "This is mine. He did you get it?" shrugging probably wasn't the best answer. And now he had my phone! That's not fair!

"This technology isn't supposed to be out for another six years. How did you get it?" he messed with it, and tried to unlock it, but I had a passcode. Ha, good job keeping him out, iPhone!

"I'm being honest! I'm a _time traveler!_ Why don't you believe me? My phone alone should be proof enough!" he really didn't like that answer.

Dragging me out of the cage, he brought me to the interrogation room.

"Oh, this is bloody fantastic..." I groaned.

"Answer me. Every question I ask. Answer me truthfully. Got that?" he growled.

"Yes sir, mister Harkness sir!" smirking, I tried to salute, but it was really hard with handcuffs. He glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" he put his hands on the table like he always did when interrogating.

"The Captain, Evangeline Alexa Days or Kalos," I sighed. "Wanna know any aliases, too? You won't find me anywhere, but just for, you know, security," he glared some more then nodded. I rattled them off, "Olivia Smith, Dazey Days and Crazy K. Oh, and River calls me Honey, but I think that's more of a pet name to be honest... You came up with the last two for me. You won't be able to find them anywhere, but you'll find my traveling partner's name. To be fair, I love him to death, he's too careless!"

Shooting figurative daggers, he then asked, "How did you get my Vortex Manipulator?"

"You gave it to me! Well, actually, you gave it to me to give back to you when I saw you in your past, my future, this you's future, this me's past. You had somehow found/made a fancy-schmancy duplicator, duplicated it, and slipped the copy into my pocket when I collapsed onto you after a very hard year...! Therefore, avoiding a paradox!" I recounted very rapidly.

He looked up at the "mirror" of a ceiling, to where I knew Susie, Owen, Ianto, Tosh, and that girl had to be.

"Ooh, are they up there? Hi, guys!" I tried to wave to them, but it was rally hard in handcuffs. I was smiling and laughing, trying to lift the mood in here, when SLAP!

I gasped, stood up and said to him, "You _slapped _me! _You. Slapped. Me! _In the _face! _How could you slap _me_? We're like brother and sister! You even _swore_ to _protect me!" _I'm gonna hurt him later. He's gonna get it... My face was a snarl and I knew from watching the Doctor I was pretty damn scary. Or the Doctor's a whimp. Either one.

I sat back down, glowering and depressed. Susie came down and traded places with him. He walked back upstairs, glowering.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke before she could. "You know, it's really hard: doing this. Having someone you care for have no clue who you are and for them to hurt you like that..." I was tearing up now, crying silently. Jack really hurt me. He swore he never would, but he did! I give up. "I'll answer your questions. No sarcasm, no talking back, none of that. Just answering questions,"

Pleased and somewhat surprised by my answer, Susie continued the interrogation. "Can you tell me what this is?" she laid out a picture of my Sonic.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver I made. Slightly telepathic, no settings or extra buttons that get in the way. Even has a wood setting, something my friend couldn't ever figure out," I said spiritlessly.

"Owen, our medic-" she began.

"I know who he is," I interrupted moodily.

She continued, "Well, Owen says that you have two hearts. What species are you?"

I looked directly at the camera, knowing Jack was watching. I said only two words, "Time Lord," I swear I heard a thump from upstairs.

She continued, I sighed. "Why did you come here?" I looked back down at the table.

"It wasn't on purpose, trust me. I didn't do it, but the stupid Vortex Manipulator went off. I was with... My friend... When it happened."

"You hesitated before you said Friend. Why?"

"Jack knows him. If I say his name, he'll go haywire,"

"... Ok. Moving on. Where are you from, Ms. Days?"

"Don't call me that. I'm The Captain, ok? Thanks. And 21st century, United States, or Gallifrey. Don't ask, Jack knows," I snapped.

"What does he know?"

"What Gallifrey _was_. As for being from two places, that's a _long _story, and I'm not in a story mood, to be fair," I put my face in my hands.

"Um, well," she looked at the mirror, "I think we're done here. Do you want to stay here, or go back to the cell?"

"Here, thanks. I hate Weevils," I lied. They were ok, just not the best when you're crying.

Walking out, she locked me in and went to go talk to Jack. I started crying.

**Two hours later:**

After being convinced I wasn't dangerous, Ianto came down with some coffee for me. I mumbled a thanks and drank it slowly. It was really good, but I wasn't going to focus on that. He turned to leave when I spoke. He didn't turn around, just stood there and listened.

"I'm not dangerous, you know. Ha, how many times have you heard someone down here say that? Anyway," I gave an empty laugh, "I know you really well in the future. We're really good friends. I hope this doesn't change that." my voice was full of sorrow and defeat. Anyone could tell it was genuine.

I had one last thing to say to him, "Diolch," 'Thanks' in Welsh.

His head jerked up a little bit at that word (not many people say it), but he regained his composure swiftly. Nodding an acknowledgment, he continued up the stairs, leaving me all alone again.

**1 hour after that:**

Jack and Susie came down again. Not speaking, they led me to Owen's doctory-officey-sick-bay. I sat down in the chair; that was obviously the point. Owen had a needle of something, not good.

"No no no no no no, no needles. No drugs. No... Medical stuff. Please," I pleaded. They didn't know my biology and I was still getting over the ordeal with drugs...

"Why not?" he asked. "Jack says no aspirin, that's the only thing that could really kill you. No aspirin here, see? This is a numbing agent so I can stitch up the graze on your chest. Sorry about that-"

"No, he's right, aspirin kills, but I'm different. I've had a... Very bad experience with drugs and I'm not quite over it yet. Don't give it to me, I've handled much worse," I interrupted with my pleads. This was weird, pleading with Owen, but it was necessary.

Although the Doctor would think I was talking about The Year That Never Was, I was actually talking about my 6th body's experience. I was captured and tortured by these creatures that wanted to harness my regenerative energy, I think. I don't remember it very well, and whenever I try I get a massive headache.

I continued, "Oh, by the way, since I'm still regenerating, that bullet didn't even touch me. And before you ask, when a Time Lord is mortally wounded, they regenerate, or get an entire new body and personality. They rebuild, kinda, for 15 hours. So until then, I'm invincible, kinda," I coughed out some silver and they all gasped, "That's just some residual energy. I'm fine. Any questions?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, how did you die to make you regenerate recently?" Jack asked. At least he was talking to me.

"... I was shot in the chest by an archer from Sparta, to be honest..." I said in defeat. We laughed a few shaky laughs. They didn't know if they could trust me yet.

Owen asked next, "Any biological differences?" being the medic, of course he'd say that.

"I heal very quickly. My body temp is 59 degrees Fahrenheit, I need both hearts to pump enough blood and they're connected by an artery here," I gestured to the middle of my chest.

Seeing I wasn't going to be a threat, Susie, Jack and Ianto left us alone and the first two pocketed their guns. "So, I didn't even hit you?" Owen asked.

"_You_ shot me? Huh. To be honest, I would've thought it was Susie," I said, almost saying what was going to happen. I covered it quickly, though, "She seems like the type to shoot first, questions later if it means protecting her friends," he nodded.

"Mind if I do some tests?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"I heart heart Gallifrey? What's that?" he asked, seeing a pin I had on my suspenders as I pulled off my jacket.

"From TV show in a parallel universe," I replied vaguely.

He pulled out a stethoscope and gestured, "Do you mind?"

I shook my head no then added as an afterthought, "This better not be a plot to get your hands on my chest, Officer 565!" he looked at me really confused and we laughed. Placing the stethoscope on the left side first, he listened for a bit then moved to my right side, looking to me to make sure he was in the right place. He was grinning like a maniac. Rolling my eyes and moving his hand from off my boob; his expression changed from smugness to amazement.

"Your hearts are incredibly strong! So much stronger than ours..." he turned around and took some notes. Yay, notes. So many notes... I'm gonna have to confiscate some of them.

...

"Owen Harper, Torchwood Agent 565, that is a _beautiful_ nonexistent scar!" I joked sarcastically, meaning the place he shot me.

He bowed theatrically, "Thank you, thank you! I know, I _am _the best doctor ever!"

"Haha, sorry, no. To be fair, I think even Jack'll agree with me, my Doctor's better!" I teased. Jack was back, leaning on the rail that surrounded the entire sick bay. He was apparently _super_ more trusting of me, because his gun was in the holster and his hands were folded and he was leaning on the rail.

Jack nodded, laughing along with us. We had all been keeping up a steady stream of flirts, the two boys competing to see who was the best. It was pretty comical, actually, seeing them like this. I flirted back, knowing it would make them worse.

Ianto walked in hesitantly, carrying my jacket and pulling a cart of things in my pockets. "Here's your things back. If I may ask, how did you fit everything in these pockets?" he asked, befuddled.

Leaping up from the table/chair, I said as if it were obvious (which it was) "They're bigger on the inside, of course!" I said it exactly how 10 said it to Donna. I missed my Doctor...

Moving on, I showed off a bit, "Well, technically they're dimensionally transcendental, but whatever. Human minds may not be able to comprehend..." I stopped when they started glaring at me.

I put my beloved coat back on and picked through the stuff, figuring out what each thing was. "Hey, Harkness? Can I take my stuff back, please? I want my Sonic and _my_ Manipulator the most,"

He gave me a skeptical look, deciding wether or not to trust me. "Ok, fine. Here's your Sonic and phone and stuff. Did I hear you say it's telepathic and has a wood setting?" he pulled them out of his pockets. Why did he have them in his pockets?

"Yeah, pretty genius, right? I know, thank you, thank you! Now, what the _hell_ is this?" I exclaimed, holding up a plastic mannequin arm. "Ooh, that's from _Rose! _I loved that episode! But, to be honest, I don't like her all that much..." I ignored their confused stares and Jack's glare.

We all picked through the cautiously, not knowing what was in there. "3D glasses, I want those, but not quite sure why 9 has them... Ooh, spark plugs from New Earth the Thirteenth! You can have those..." I let them have anything I didn't want/need. I think Torchwood loves me now; I was giving them a ton of alien crap, way better than the stuff coming through the Rift!

**A/N: Hey, hi, hello, salutations, greetings... Um... *yells off screen* What else is there in the English language? Nothing you can think of? Hmm, some intern you are.. *grumbles* **

**How do you like the chapter? What do you think of the _mysterious red-and-black haired girl_? *pulls out piano and plays spooky/mysterious music* I actually am writing a story about her and Jack, it's called Part Girl, Part Wolf, All Torchwood and I'm going to put it up soon (I hope). If I don't put up the first chapter within the next week, feel free to... Throw balloon animals at me. Is that good enough?maybe? Hopefully? No? Ni? Ni! **

**"Knights who say Ni, or nickel?"**

**Go away, stupid intern... What's your name? Bob? BE GONE, STUPID INTERN BOB!**

**Ahem. So. Speaking of the next week, WHO'S EXCITED FOR SEASON 7 PREMIERING ON SEPTEMBER 1?! YAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm gonna go before my screams blow your head open. Bye!**

**-CJA**


	21. I Work at Torchwood Now!

**Chapter 21**

**I Work at Torchwood Now!**

I was offered a job at Torchwood a few months ago, as field officer, or whatever Gwen's title is before she takes over. I took it of course, so now I'm a part of Torchwood! I wonder how the Doctor'll react... Oh well! Gwen is coming soon, I can tell because we're investigating some mysterious murders. I know what happens but I keep quiet.

I got Jack back by punching him in the face. Apparently I can punch now!

I'm getting along really well with everyone, and since I didn't have a place to stay, I was going around and staying a few nights at everyone's house. I liked Ianto's best, so neat and pristine! But now I have a room at the Hub like Jack does, so I stay there. Jack and I sometimes go on late-night escapades, hunting down Weevils or other minor threats on our own.

So, remember the mysterious girl I saw hanging out with Jack, who I assumed was a telepath? Well, I was right! Her name's Avery Trent and she's tied in rank with Jack. She won't talk to me much, though. Well, she will, but it's like the Doctor: she can say so much without saying anything at all.

...

I was in the Torchwood car now, chasing down a Blowfish. On my own. Yay! I had just found it when Jack called my communicator; one almost identical to his.

"Captain, hurry up. Pizza's here!" he flirted.

"Got it, Captain!" I flirted back. I heard him laugh, and I said, "Did you just stick your tongue out at me? I swear you just did! Jack, save it!"

"Ok, but what am I saving it for?" he laughed.

"Ooh, I'm gonna slap you later!"

I quickly nabbed the Blowfish and made my way back to the Hub. Putting him in a cell, I raced upstairs before all the pizza was gone. I hadn't eaten in a few days - I was so busy - so I should eat soon.

...

Pizza all gone and the Hub empty, Jack and I roamed the hallways, simply talking. Avery had left to spend the night with Tosh, because they were building something maybe...? Anyway, if he did anything more than walk next to me, I slapped him.

"So, I was thinking. What if I sent a message to the Doctor's psychic paper?" I asked.

"No, stay with us! Everyone loves you, and what if you don't get the right Doctor? What are you gonna say? "Oops, sorry, wrong TARDIS, come back when you're older?" Haha, very funny, Captain!" he pleaded. Aw, he really liked having me around!

"Fair point... But I'm a Time Lord without a TARDIS, a madwoman with a box without a box. I can't keep doing this. I'm a genius, I'll think of something!" I raced down the empty hallway, grabbing my coat along the way. "I'll come back to see you later!" I promised over my shoulder.

I walked outside and gazed around the empty Cardiff streets. Sitting down on the curb, I lowered my mental shields down to almost nothing. Now even humans waking by would get a weird vibe from me.

Concentrating, I sent out a specified shockwave kinda thing that would find the Doctor. ... There he is! I found him! Ok, how do I do this now? ... I bottled up a specific message, one that only he would understand if he's met me, and sent it.

Lying down on the curb, I panted. That took a _ton_ of energy!

*VWORP VWORP*! Oh Rassilon, it worked!

**Not really Doctor's POV, but following him:**

The Doctor, Jack and Rose were laughing hard because of a story Jack just told them. All of a sudden, a little hot pink ball of energy flew through the TARDIS doors after opening them outwards.

"What? It opened the door outwards! It can't do that!" Rose gasped, fixated on that one point and not on the fact that a little pink ball was shooting off fireworks in front of her face.

Not taking his sight off of it, the Doctor took out his Sonic and scanned the strange little thing. It was about the size of a baseball from 20th century earth, hot pink and... Pure. Time Lord. Consciousness. Well, a message from Pure Time Lord consciousness. It zoomed around the room, giving off a bit of light, and everyone could tell it was happy it made it to where it was supposed to be. It flew around some more then hit the psychic paper, giving off a final firework.

"No. It can't be!" the Doctor gasped, looking at the message.

"What is it?" queried Jack and Rose, running over. They were shown the message, then Rose and the Doctor looked at Jack.

_Hey, Doc! Come pick me up, please? Earth, Cardiff, just outside the tall mirrored statue thingy, July 8th, 10:17 pm, 2007. Thanks! I love you!_

_~ the Captain _

"Ok, that is _not _me! I'm _here_,and I'm not a Time Lord!" Jack protested beneath their stares.

"What're we gonna do? Should we go see him?" Rose said, worried. Who was he?

"Well, he did ask for me to pick him up! I say we go see this mysterious Captain and see what he wants!" the Doctor said, cheerful as ever. New adventure! Fantastic!

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go meet the Captain and give him a lift!"

...

**Back to the Captain's POV:**

I heard the familiar *VWORP VWORP* of the TARDIS's engines and ran to the other side, hoping I wasn't hearing things. Yay! I wasn't! Wait... This was a lighter blue than I was used to...

A head with big ears poked out of the door and a body soon followed. "Oh, hullo! Have you seen someone that calls himself "The Captain"?" he asked. No, I was too early! This was 9, stupid! Not 11!

"Oh, come on! Why can't I ever find the right one of you?! Come back in your eleventh regeneration, a day after Sparta. Come to this time, right here, right now. Ok? Thanks! Keep Calm, Carry On! Oh, I love ontological paradoxes," I said rapidly. Realizing I was being rude, I went up to him.

"Hi, I'm the Captain. I'm from your future, and - when are you?" I added, seeing Jack in the background. I waved and he gave a hesitant wave back.

9 gave me an Oncoming Stormy glare. I glared back just as ferociously. "Who are you. Tell me who you are!" he demanded. And here I thought he was the happy one!

"I'm the Captain! Your future companion! I can fly the TARDIS better than you can. Now, since I got the wrong you, I need to add a program to the TARDIS's computers reminding you to come back here a day after Sparta when you're in your 11th. If you'll excuse me..."

I pushed past him and opened the TARDIS door outward. ("It says Pull To Open!") Running to the scanner in the console, I started pretending I was doing stuff. I was really talking to Sexy.

_Ok, Sexy. I need you to do this for me, please! Can you tell him to come back here, exactly this spot, at.. 10:30 pm this day, one day after the Great Sparta Shooting? _

She hummed back. _Great!_ I said,_ Now, you watch him, ok? Make sure he doesn't kill himself somehow until he gets me, please? You know how he can be._

Sexy gave her reply in my head, and I called to her out loud, "Thank you, Sexy! I knew I could count on you!"

""Sexy"? Who's that?" the Doctor asked, thinking I meant Jack.

"The TARDIS, of course! That's her name!" I said.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with me, hoping for some more info.

"Nice coat," I said in my welsh voice.

"Thanks. Love yours," he smiled in his Northern one. I smiled back. We talked a bit more about how he should go Cardiff in a slightly different time so Rose could see Mickey, and about how I should join UNIT. (I turned that down abruptly) When we were finally done, I pushed him inside, snapped and the door closed in his face. I waved as they VWORP'ed away.

10:27. Three minutes. Ok. Just gotta wait three minutes. Lalala, I'm bored...

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! (did I seriously just say that?) What's up? Everyone excited for the new story I'm going to be putting up sometime this week? Yay! Since I started it after I figured out everything on FF, it'll be much better format wise. The chapters are pretty long as well, so I'll be updating fairly infrequently. Chapter 2 of the story covers these last two chapters, so be excited for that! Yay! **

**-CJA **


	22. Finding the Right Doctor

**Chapter 22**

**Finding the Right Doctor**

*VWORP VWORP* I heard it! He's here! Getting up from the upside-down position I was in - I was so bored! - I looked and made sure it was the right TARDIS. It was! It worked! Pulling the doors open and out, I sprinted inside and tackled _my_ Doctor to the ground in a hug.

"Oh, Rassilon! I missed you so much, Theta!" I was pushed off of him and then was helped up.

"Kalos! How long were you gone?" he asked, worried.

"All of Byzantium, a few months at Torchwood. I'm part of the team, now!" I informed him. He stared at me, jaw on the floor.

"A _few months? _I'm sorry! The TARDIS told me to come here a day after you regenerated! If I had known, I would have come sooner!-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Huh, I was kissy now! He stood there surprised like he did with River that one time, but after a few seconds he kissed me back. I was actually surprised he didn't push me away, but it was a very pleasant surprise. One of his hands held my shoulder and another went to my waist, leaning me over slightly. He tasted of custard and chocolate and the raw power of time. Make sense? I mean, can that be a taste?

_I missed you, _I whispered.

_Same, even though it was only a day. A few months? Really? I'm so sor-_

_Don't mention it. _He lifted me back up and we stopped kissing. I looked him in the eye and hugged him, my arms wrapping around his neck. I was the perfect height, too. _I'm just glad you're here, now. _I said back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, interlocked in each other's arms. I was so glad to be here, I missed him so much...

"So, months? What did you do?" he inquired, breaking the silence. Haha, Silence... Just to be absolutely sure, I checked my arms. Nope, no tallies!

"I joined Torchwood and made Jack realize his place around me," I said, meaning I was in charge. Being the pessimist/pervert he is, he took it the wrong way.

""His place"? What's that? You didn't _do_ _it _with him, did you?" it took me a minute to figure out what he meant. When I did, I slapped him on the arm lightly.

"What? No, oh no! You _perv! _No! I meant I'm in charge of him! You sicko.. No, we're like brother and sister, he wouldn't dare do that to me because he knows I'll slap him! I'm good at slapping now, did you know that?" I ranted.

"Yes, I did! You slapped me at the Byzantium!" he laughed.

"I slapped you because you left me there! We should make a headset-Bluetooth-thing so I can talk to _you_-you when I'm adventuring! That's a good idea!" I exclaimed.

I then hugged him and he hugged me back, albeit confusedly. "And this is for coming to get me. Thanks,"

He leaped up after our hug, obviously excited, "I want to do something..." but he trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

I smirked knowingly, "Is it something in the bedroom?" and he nodded, smiling widely. "Come on, then! What are we waiting for!" with that, I dragged him to the aquamarine and gold lift to get to our room. Rassilon, I missed him! This was going to be a fun night...

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sosososososo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Feel free to throw balloon animals at me. **

**SQUEEka, SQUEEKA SQUEEKA SQUEEKASQUEEKASQUEEKASQUEEKA ! Squee... **

**Nrrgh... *gets up off the floor and pulls balloon animals out of hair* Ok, so now that that's done and over with- SQUEEKA! OK, WHO THREW THAT LATE? You know what? Never mind... **

**So the reason I haven't been updating (or reviewing, I anyone who reads my stories is someone's that I read as well) is because school started, and I've been so busy as a freshie in CLASSIFIED SCHOOL, that I haven't had time. And I had to go to my cousin's wedding (it was beautiful!) and there was a Dalek at my house... I kid you not. My friend just got her Dalek costume for Halloween, so she came over to my house dressed as a Dalek. It was epic. **

**Anyway, I hope to update this story every weekend and PGPWAT every other week. If anyone has any issues with that, please review? I'm gonna put up another chapter of this story because this one's so short. **

**Please don't come after me because I haven't put up anything in forever! (And don't tell me how long it's been, I'm gonna feel so guilty!)**

**-CJA**


	23. Moody Singing

**Chapter 23**

**Moody Singing**

**Seven days later: (well, seven days later on the TARDIS. No time in the Vortex, so...?)**

Theta and I were sitting in the kitchen, eating Fish Custard.

"So, you actually like this?" he said, confused.

"Yeah! I love this! I didn't when I was human, but being a superfan I had to eat it to be qualified as such. But I love it now! Regeneration FTW!" I said very fast and very loud. I'm loud now, did I mention that?

He laughed. Such a wonderful sound; full of joy and happiness and... Oh, Rassilon, I'm getting sappy. He caught that thought and laughed a bit while I blushed.

There was silence that was only filled with the munching of Fish Fingers and Custard, which wasn't loud at all. In that time, I allowed my mind to wander, which didn't happen much with all of our running.

Although I tried to keep my mind off of it, I kept straying to memories of the Time War. Whenever I did, I shook violently, ignored Theta's questions, and attempted to think about something else.

When it happened for the third time, the Doctor took my hands in his and asked me what was wrong.

"This better not be a repeat of the last time we were here. Remember how that went?" I snapped, referring to the mental pressure when I was still human. He looked down, embarrassed. "You want me to tell you what's up? Fine! I keep thinking about the Time War. Can you keep me from thinking about that?"

He sat there for a minute, thinking about what to say. I got fed up with him just sitting there and walked away. Only stopping to dip a fish finger in the custard, I took it and walked to the gold elevator. Pulling out my TARDIS key, I put it in the slot and put in the combination to get to my/our room. Left, right, left, right, right, right, right, left (I had it written on my hand). The elevator gave a jerk and sped down/up to the room. I don't know, the TARDIS is confusing.

...

I sat on the bed for at least three minutes before realizing I should do something other than mope. Seeing my iPad on the table, I plugged it into the giant speakers and turned on one of my favorite songs. _An Awful Lot of Running _by Chameleon Circuit. Since I had nothing else to do, I jumped on the bed, ruining the made-ness.

_**He is like fire, burning through time,**_

_**As old as forever, but fast in his prime!**_

_**I saw his blue spaceship materialize,**_

_**He looked out and said to me, "Run for your life!"**_

_**I don't know why I never thought to ask him for his name,**_

_**But I really don't think he'd have told me the truth anyway, but that's ok!**_

_**It's completely terrifying,**_

_**But it's so, so exciting!**_

_**He said I was brilliant and I could change the world.**_

_**So many places I've been, and there's so much more to see,**_

_**We've got galaxies and planets and moons! **_

_**And an awful lot of running... To dooooooooooo!**_

I stopped singing along when I heard laughter. I was good at singing, just not while I was busy jumping and being mad. I ignored the Doctor and kept singing. I was gonna get through this song, dammit!

_**As a full-time companion, he gave me a key**_

_**And a phone with a signal in every galaxy!**_

_**As we fell through the Vortex, I felt so free,**_

_**Please don't let this danger just be another dream!**_

_**Cause my life before you was unreasonably mundane, **_

_**Never been happier and although we face death every day, **_

_**I wouldn't have it any other way! **_

_**It's completely terrifying,**_

_**But it's so, so exciting!**_

_**He said I was brilliant and I could change the world.**_

_**So many places I've been, and there's so much more to see,**_

_**We've got galaxies and planets and moons! **_

_**And an awful lot of running... To dooooooooooo!**_

The Stupid Doctor kept laughing. He won't after this!

_**And you know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just try hot-wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary binary binary binary binary binary...**_

He had a grimace on his face, and I just kept singing. Ooh, maybe I'll do the _Doctor is Dying_ next! That'll make him mad...

_**It's completely terrifying,**_

_**But it's so, so exciting!**_

_**He said I was brilliant and I could change the world.**_

_**So many places I've been, and there's so much more to see,**_

_**We've got galaxies and planets and moons! **_

_**And an awful lot of running... To dooooooooooo!**_

I jumped off the bed, landing unceremoniously next to him in a heap on the floor. Since it was on Shuffle, _Eleven _started playing next.

Helping me up, he said, "Is that another song about me?"

"No, this one's about some companion or someone. It talks about you, but not directly about you. And, actually, it's about 10. Not you exactly," I replied, running back to my iPad. _Type 40 _was on next, but that one's hard, it's all just speaking. Next was... _Still not Ginger_! I'll show him that one later, I wanna find some other one... He had heard some of _Teenage Rebel _before, how about... _Sound of Drums? _Perfect!

"This one's called _Sound of Drums. _Guess what it's about?" I said semi-meanly. I'm mad at him, ok?

_**Can you hear them? They're calling,**_

_**They're in the signal, they're in my head!**_

_**... (1-2-3-4)**_

_**Is it only me?**_

_**Am I the only one to be called?**_

_**This pounding in my ears is calling me to rule the world...**_

_**Rule the universe, as the Master of your fate!**_

_**Can you hear the drums?**_

_**Don't try and fight them, it's too late!**_

The Doctor looked sad, maybe this wasn't the best song to play...?

_**Each Time Lord child, approaches the Eye**_

_**Forced to behold the Vortex, to be inspired or run!**_

_**But as I gazed into the vastness of time, **_

_**I heard the sound of drums!**_

_**Can you hear them? They're calling!**_

_**They're in the signal, they're in my head,**_

_**Can you hear them? They're calling!**_

_**They're in the signal, they're in my head!**_

Theta had found his way to the floor, and was now sitting with his head in his hands.

_**In professor's guise,**_

_**Oh, Doctor, Doctor, you have healed me!**_

_**"You Are Not Alone," it took you far too long to see me!**_

Oh man, this was not gonna be good... I stopped jumping and went and sat next to him on the floor.

_**Now I lay in your arms,**_

_**Mortally wounded in your care,**_

_**I'll leave you here forever, last of the Time Lords once again!**_

"Is this person supposed to be me?" he asked when Alex started singing.

"Yeah. Want me to turn it off?" I said apologetically.

"No, I wanna hear this,"

_**Don't leave me now, **_

_**Think of all we've done together! **_

_**Think of all the vanquished foes! **_

_**Think of all we could be!**_

_**It would be hell for me, imprisoned here forever, with you!**_

_**No! Please! You've got to, please! We're the only ones left! Please, just REGENERATE!**_

He put his face in his hands again.

_**Can you hear them, (In my dreams they're calling,)**_

_**They're calling, (And every waking moment,)**_

_**They're in the signal, they're in my head! (I heard the Vortex calling me,)**_

_**Can you hear them? (I heard the sound,)**_

_**They're coming, (The sound of)**_

_**They're in the signal, they're in my head! (Drums...)**_

Before another song could start, I pulled out my Sonic and turned it off, appalled at what I did. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I made you listen to that. I - I was mad at you for not helping me right away. Please say something?"

"What else is there?" he said eventually, standing up then walking over to my iPad.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Good word, dumbfounded.

"What other songs are there?" he looked through them, occasionally asking what that one meant and such and such. I suppose it was confusing because they were named after episodes and quotes and stuff. After looking through them, he picked one and got up on the bed, pulling me along.

"Ooh, I love this one!" I said upon hearing the first measure or two.

_**I've had so many different faces,**_

_**So many different personalities!**_

_**My tastes change, I get cravings,**_

_**But some things you can't take away from me.**_

_**You can't stop me dreaming...**_

_**I used be old,**_

_**But now I feel young,**_

_**Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run!**_

_**I could never be settled in one time or place,**_

_**I won't ever stop,**_

_**Cause I know what's right,**_

_**Get in my way and I'll burst into light!**_

_**I keep dying and living and changing my ways,**_

_**But I was a Teenage Rebel and that stayed the same!**_

_**It might feel like you're defeated, **_

_**But I know that we all want to be set free.**_

_**So overcome your monsters,**_

_**Rise up, there is just one thing you need..**_

_**Something to believe in...**_

_**I used to be old,**_

_**But now I feel young,**_

_**Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run!**_

_**I could never be settled in one time or place!**_

_**I won't ever stop, **_

_**Cause I know what's right, **_

_**Get in my way and I'll burst into light,**_

_**I keep dying and living and changing my ways.**_

_**But I was a Teenage Rebel and that stayed the same!**_

_**I used to be old,**_

_**But now I feel young,**_

_**Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run!**_

_**I could never be settled in one time or place!**_

_**I won't ever stop, **_

_**Cause I know what's right, **_

_**Get in my way and I'll burst into light,**_

_**I keep dying and living and changing my ways.**_

_**But I was a Teenage Rebel and that stayed the same!**_

We fell on the bed, laughing; our spirits significantly lifted by that song. Stopping it with his Sonic, the Doctor turned to me.

"Not to get you in a bad mood again, but what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. That. Yeah, um. It's nothing?" my voice raised in pitch at the end. So I can't lie in this body... Damn. Maybe I just can't lie to him.

"So... You don't want my help?" he teased.

"No? ... Ok, fine. It's about the Time War," I said.

"Oh. Where were you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Where did you fight?" he clarified.

"Oh, I was a commander for a while and I was a spy," I repeated. Didn't I tell him this earlier? "Weren't you a spy, too?"

"Yeah, you could say that. What's wrong?" he sat up and held me still. I was shaking? Since when? I had a horrific headache, though.

"It... It hurts. Seeing them. Actual, physical pain remembering them!" I whined softly.

"... Do you want me to help you?" he said softly. No, I didn't want him to have to see it, too! It'd kill him, reliving it through my eyes...

"No. I don't want you to have to live through it from my point of view... It'll destroy you!" I whined.

"If it will help you, I'll gladly do it. Please, I don't want to see you do this alone! Just... Let me help you," he soothingly whispered. Was he using that shush-y kinda thing on me, like in _Closing Time? _It shouldn't work on me! Maybe it's just him... Oh... Fine. I'll let him help. I grudgingly nodded and sat up on the bed.

"Thank you," he said as a reply to my nod. Placing his hands strategically (kinda) on my face, we closed our eyes and got ready to... I don't know. Transfer memories? Whatever.

**A/N: I'm sorry I lied! I didn't upload a chapter that night... Sorry? (I need a good excuse...) um... I was attacked by ninjas? My dad looked over my shoulder and started laughing. Sorry, I'll post a chapter of PGPWAT later! If I get around to it...**

**Also, a special thanks to fanfreak4ever and alyssa love for reviewing right away! I hope everyone likes the story so far, and please tell me of there's anything you like/hate/want to happen!**

**-CJA**


	24. Memories

**Chapter 24**

**Memories**

**A/N: I completely understand. You want to kill me. Feel free to throw more balloon animals! But please read all of this chapter. It's kinda important. I get that when you see "Oh, pshaw, I don't need to read memories!" but I've done my best to make them funny and entertaining.**

Once his hands touched my face, I felt warm. Not like butterflies-in-your-stomach warm, but actual temperature-is-going-up warm. Huh. Ok, getting ready, Theta's gonna help me find those memories.

"Are you ready?" he asked comfortingly.

_Hurry up,_ I said, already in his head. Well, no. On the brink, just enough so we could talk, but yeah. We were getting ready to... How do I say this without sounding really pervy? ... Go deep into each other's minds. How's that? Still bad? Damn. Ok. I took a deep breath and put my hands on his face, too. If we were gonna do this, I was gonna get some info from him as well.

I let out an unintentional gasp as I felt him in my mind. He did the same, so it was a bit less embarrassing. I was still a bit nervous about what he'd find - and what I'd find. Searching around for a moment, he found specifically which memories were the worst. I was scared about what we'd find in there, so he decided to show me his memories later.

_If you see them now, you'll be overwhelmed with all this new information and something bad might happen. I don't want that to happen, so let's start slow, ok?_ He reasoned.

_Yeah._ Ok. I said back, semi-numb.

_Of course. And don't worry, I forgive you for what you did at the Academy._

What did I do? I asked, worried. Did I hurt him? No, don't let me have hurt him!

_Don't worry, you didn't. Ready?_

I gulped,_ As I'll ever be..._

•••

_"Kalos! You ready to go to Prydon Academy next year?" I heard a very young Theta say. We were lying in the middle of a meadow with tall, red grass flowing in the wind. _

_"I know I am!" squeaked a little, adorable Koschei. "You two do know we can't call each other by these names, right? We have to think of code names! Like we're spies! I already have mine, I'm gonna be The Master!"_

_"If you're gonna be the Master, do I have to do your evil bidding, my liege?" I said sarcastically. _

_"No, of course not! You two are my best friends! When I rule the universe, you two'll be right there with me!" he squeaked, offended. _

_"Well, I'm gonna be The Doctor! I love helping people! I'll make sure nobody'll hurt anyone else in the universe! What are you gonna be, Kalos?"_

_"I kinda like The Captain! I could travel the stars, nobody telling me what to do, it'll be great! What do you think, Master and Doctor?" I said, being funny and using their new names. _

_"The Captain, The Doctor and The Master! I like it! Together, we'll never be separated!" the Doctor said. We all gave each other high-fives and watched the clouds go by. _

•••

I let go of the Doctor. Gasping, I didn't believe what I just saw.

"That was real?"

"Yeah, now come on, we've got more to see," he urged, "I think this one's about your Initiation, the night you looked into the Untempered Schism." **(A/N: Making rituals up here...)**

•••

_"It's ok, it's not that bad. See, look! I didn't go mad! You won't either!" the little Doctor assured me. He had gone the night before. _

_"I know, but look at what happened to Koschei!" I whined. "I don't wanna go..." _

_He hugged me. "But if you don't, you won't be able to get that new Type 40 TARDIS you want! You gotta, or you'll never be a Time Lord!" he said, knowing full well I don't like being called a Time Lady. I could beat over half the boys at the Academy at anything they chose. _

_"It's almost time, go on. It doesn't hurt that much..." he was lying. I could tell. I could always tell._

_Walking to the path, I passed the Time Lord Elders and walked straight up to the Eye. I was terrified, downright horrified. I didn't show it, though. You didn't show stuff like that to the Elders. Didn't let them know you wanted to run home to mommy. Not that I had a mommy, but it was more of the concept of mommy than anything..._

_I looked into the vastness of time. It hurt so much! My eyes were burning and my head felt like it was going to explode... I tried to look away, but I was mesmerized._

_Curiously watching the bits of lighter blue Time Material float by, I focused on one. To my amazement, it stopped and stayed where it was. Trying it on another bit, I made the entire Eye stand still for a second! The Elders looked at what I was doing, and moved closer. _

_I wanted to know what else I could do, so I focused as long as I could. I stared into that eye-burning, brain-busting thing until someone actually led me away. I was filled with some kind of energy, a new focus of sorts, but I knew it was something different. But what, that was the hard part. _

_All I wanted to do was run and get one of Theta's hugs, I was so scared... He gave the best... But I wasn't allowed. I was taken before the High Council and was started on an entirely different program, never to be seen from again for a long while. Nearly 250 years. _

•••

"I... Wow. One of my hugs?" Theta asked. My Theta.

"You give the best..." I said, blushing. I blush now?

He let go of my face and gave me a hug. I melted into him, taking luxury in the little things about him. How he smelled (custard, coffee and a ton of other sugary/sweet things), how we got goosebumps where our skin touched directly, how I fit next to him perfectly.. I leaned my head against his and he wrapped his arms around me.

Thinking back to when I regenerated for the first time around him, (you know, where we started asking questions and I ended up in his lap?) I realized I wanted that again. So I did.

I got up, turned around, and sat in his lap. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and positioned himself so we could be comfortable. I could tell he was smiling. It was sweet...

"Ready for the next one?" he said once we were all set. I replied by creating a link between our minds. He efficiently located the part of my mind where the memories were. Ready? He asked. I nodded.

•••

_ I was sitting in class, bored out of my mind. We were half way through the 251st year at Prydon Academy on Mount Cadon. My 1st year in an actual class! Before, I was a direct pupil of President Rassilon himself!_

_Under his tutelage, I learned things never taught in an average class. I learned how to manipulate the Vortex (by looking directly in the heart of his TARDIS three times.), how to fight hand-to-hand, and how to not crack under torture because I was given secrets not even some on the Council knew. _

_Some of the students in class were worried about me because I accidentally let my limp show. Due to a horrific screw-up on my part during training last week (I had training every day after classes), President Rassilon snapped my leg. It was healing, so I did not complain. _

_This class was infuriatingly boring, teaching us about some insignificant planet's plant life. The entire class was in the greenhouses, milling about. Nobody noticed when I moved towards my "friends". I'm not sure what "friends" are, but that's what they call themselves, and what they say I am to them. Alright. _  
_"So, Captain, what's up?" [insert Time Lord name here] asked me. I had forgotten her name for it was irrelevant. _

_I looked at her confusedly. Why would she be asking me what is directly above her head? "The glass of Greenhouse 7, of course. What else would be above your head?"_

_She cracked up laughing, "You're hilarious! Ooh! Did you hear, the Master dumped [insert name here] last week! He's available! You know, you two're pretty cute together..." she elbowed me in the side. I grabbed her elbow and twisted it behind her back and did not let go until she squealed out "mercy!"_  
_I was about to apologize to her (that is what you are supposed to do, correct?) when the Master stood on a table. Kicking aside some pots that shattered to the floor, he made a spot for himself. I longed to talk to him and the Doctor face-to-face, but the opportunity never arose. _

_"Hello, students in this horrifically humid greenhouse!" he shouted. Everyone cheered; the teacher rolled his eyes and moved to get a cup of tea, some Earth drink that everyone enjoyed. _

_"I've come here, to this here table, to ask a very special someone something. Where are you... Ah! There you are!" he pointed directly at me. What? "Come on up, Captain!"_

_I felt hands press me forward. Everyone was desperate for drama on this bleak mountain. _

_"What do you require with me?" I inquired. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the table. _

_"I want to take you on a date. You. Me. Nothing else! Can I take speechlessness as a yes? Great! I'll come get you 8:00, your dorm room. Wear something nice, not that stuff you normally wear," he turned and winked at someone behind me... Was that the Doctor? My Theta? I didn't have time to check, because the next thing I knew, I was pulled into a kiss. _

_I pushed him off of me and held him back before his sucker-like lips could grab me. My mind flashed through of all the self-defense training I had, but decided to use a more "modern" approach. _

_SLAP! The sound resonated through the greenhouse, effectively silencing the cheering crowd of students. There was a collective gasp as the Master stood up again, hand clasped to his mouth. He was bleeding. He should have realized I was wearing a ring that has President Rassilon's seal on it. _

_"The next time you would like to attack me, may I suggest you do not do it with your face? That is highly impractical. And to your request for a "date," I would prefer you explain to me what one is before you ask me in front of our class, so as to not make a fool of either of us. Now I suggest everyone move three feet away before I snap their wrists,"_

_I leapt gracefully of the table. Everyone moved a few steps back. I stalked over to the Doctor, stopping inches from his face. _

_"I hope you have your half of the Gallifreyan History 101 project done, I signed us up to present tomorrow, 0700. I shall see you in the Auditorium," and with that, I walked away. _

•••

We were speechless for a minute as all the information I learned from President Rassilon flowed back into my mind like a tsunami. The Doctor was staring at me with a very fish-like face.

"... You were tortured?" he gasped.

"... Maybe. Depends on your perspective. I was trained, if that's what you're asking.."

He sat up straight and pushed me off so he could look at me, "He made you look into the heart of a TARDIS THREE TIMES!" he screamed, "He "taught you how to not crack under torture"! That sounds a LOT like he tortured you!" Grabbing me around the waist, he pulled me into a deep hug and didn't let go for at least five minutes. Aww, how sweet is he? I melted just a bit.

**A/N: Hi. I'm not even going to give an excuse as to why I haven't updated in... X number of days? Sorry! I do hope you like this chapter and it gives you some insight into her "childhood." Warning, the next two chapters are really kinda dark, so I hope you like that. Or not. **

**I'm trying the copy-paste method of updating because my computer is broken! Oh noes! So forgive any formatting errors or typos**.  
**-CJA**


	25. Worst Fears Realized

**Chapter 25**

**Worst Fears Realized**

After I sifted through my memories alone, I sat on the bed with my Theta, speechless. He didn't see any more, privacy invasion and whatnot, but he helped me get to the memories themselves.

I had seen from before the Academy up until the Chameleon Arch and then as much of my human life as I could remember (human minds suck!). In two days. We had sat there, on the bed in our room, for a day. Yay.

"I wanna do something now. We need an adventure. Right now," I said, breaking the silence. Ha, breaking some Silence...

"What?" he asked, semi depressed. It really hurt him to see all I had been through, and I think it was pretty safe to say he has lost all respect for my mentor, President Rassilon. He already didn't like him, and now things were much worse.

Distraction tactic! Need one now... "Let's go meet Marie Curie!" I jumped up, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him to the lift, "I bet she's fascinating to be around!"

"She's actually rather rude... And glows in the dark..." he trailed off distractedly.  
We had just gotten to the console room when these red lights started flashing.

"Ooh! Look at that! Distress call! Code Mauve!" I shouted, pulling various levers and mashing buttons.

...

We landed gracefully (because I was driving) and I pelted outside. It was all rainforest. As far as the eye could see. Hot, humid, wet, buggy rain forests. The exact environment I couldn't stand in any of my regenerations. Freezing cold? Torrential downpour? Bring it. Heat? ... I'll just go hide back in the TARDIS.  
Groaning, I walked back to the TARDIS only to walk straight into the Doctor.

"Oh, no. You're not leaving. You brought us here, you save the day. We're saving these people, got it?"

"Nooooooo..." I moaned. "It's too hooooooooot..."

"Come on, we've got a planet to save!" he lifted me over his shoulder and carried me into the rainforest, trying to find a path. After whining and kicking for a few minutes, I gave up and let him do it.

...

Finally, _finally_, after walking for almost _three minutes_, we came to a clearing in the forest. There was a huge factory-like-thing, and it was pumping out a clear gas that humans wouldn't have been able to see.

_This is where the Code Mauve distress signal came from?_ I asked him once he let me down.

_Yeah. Let's go see, but be careful. There might be something dangerous._

Walking in the door with our Sonics out, we sneaked around a bit until we got to what seemed like the control room. There were two people in black military uniform, heavily armed. Silently, I pulled out my gun and aimed it at them.

_Don't you dare sneeze..._ I warned the Doctor.

_What?_ He said, raising an eyebrow.

_You always sneeze when you're hiding!_

Stepping forward, I made a shuffling noise to let them know we were there. They spun around faster than a human could have and smiled evilly, showing pointed teeth behind their blue lips and skin. No, nonononononononono! I stepped back and held my gun with both hands.

"Number 487..." one of them said in a high-pitched, raspy voice that haunts my nightmares.

"Good to see you again!" the other cackled.

I held back a scream of terror but failed, "No.. It is _not_! It is _not_ good to see you again!"

"Kalos, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, seemingly concerned, "What are you scared of? They're the Dunabas, a very peaceful race!" he laughed as if he was talking to a little kid who said something mean without realizing it.

"Doctor. Listen to me," I pleaded. What's wrong with him? I told him all of this not even a day earlier! "Please get me out of here..."

"Why?" he asked, eyes glazing over, "Let's have tea!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up. The two Dunabas sitting in the chairs grabbed my gun and Sonic away from me and dragged me out by the arms.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! Theta! Pease..." I screamed and pleaded to him, the man bouncing through the halls behind me.

The blue goons tossed me into a metal room with one window that the Doctor's maniacal face instantly filled. He was laughing at something no one else thought was funny with his eyes rolling and teeth showing. It was terrifying.

I grabbed my arm to give myself some comfort, but only succeeded in making my arm hurt from the force. I took a few steps back to get away from the window only to run into something hard and cold. Turning slowly around and peering through the dim green light, I saw a familiar table with leather restraining straps and an IV filled with a glowing green liquid. Hands appeared out of nowhere, pressing me down onto the table.

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked, kicking and punching the enemies that horrified me so much. I was strapped down and nearly knocked out when a face loomed over me.

He was older with greying hair, but not too old to not do anything. Small, beady eyes that were almost a brown, but almost a red. It was him.

"Number 487, the largest happy prime under 500," he said in his gravelly, nasally voice that also sounded like a zombie, "Or are you the Captain again? Or, perhaps Evangeline once more.. No matter, we'll soon change that," he smiled, showing his yellowing pointed teeth and black-and-red gums. I flinched at the smell of his breath and whimpered.

Stroking my hair with his greasy hands, he cooed, "Shh, it's alright! Nothing to worry about. This won't hurt a bit!" he plunged a three-inch long needle into my chest. I screamed.

"Well," he amended, "It won't hurt me a bit," my vision became blurry and black dots danced across his face. "Nighty-night!" he sang, and that was the last thing I heard.

...  
**The Doctor's POV - five minutes ago**

_You always sneeze when you're hiding!_ The Captain said to him.

He smiled a bit knowingly and turned his attention to the people in the chairs. The Captain shuffled forward and they snapped their heads to face them. One of them looked the Doctor in the eyes and he felt his mind go fuzzy.

He was vaguely aware that Kalos was screaming at him, but he wasn't in control of his body. Or his mind.

"Kalos, what's wrong?" said his-but-not-quite-his voice, "What are you scared of? They're the Dunabas, a very peaceful race!" his body then laughed as if something embarrassing but funny was said. A nervous laugh.

His consciousness was pressed to the back of his mind, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put up any barriers to keep the entity out. The Captain said something.

"Why?" "he" said. It was a futile attempt to control it, but that didn't stop him from trying. The thing wanted him to jump and throw his arms up in the air, but he stopped himself from jumping. That used almost all of what little strength he had, so it was in full control.

_Puny Time Lord minds,_ a voice echoed and bounced in the Doctor's mind as if it didn't know where he was, but was broadcasting on all signals, _So easy to break!_ Its laughter was nails on a chalkboard and he started laughing the same way.

His body trailed behind a rapidly deteriorating Captain while he laughed and told jokes only the Mad Hatter or March Hare would find funny. Her large silver eyes were pouring tears while she pleaded with him to do anything to help.

Its laughter rattled his bones and somewhere far away, he knew the Kalos he was linear with was going through the exact same thing.

He had to protect her while he still can... Arm, move... He succeeded in hitting himself in the face. Or maybe it hit him for trying... He wasn't sure.  
This Captain was tossed into a large room illuminated by a green light. His body moved to the window while his eyes rolled back into his head and his teeth chattered. She moved backwards away from him and that absolutely broke his hearts. She was terrified. He watched through eyes he could not control as she was strapped to a table and screamed and screamed.

When she finally passed out, something hit him on the back of the head and soon he, too, slipped into the blackness.  
**-CJA**


	26. I'm Busting You Out!

**Chapter 26**

**I'm Busting You Out!**

**Warning: swearing and some more whump. Rated T for a reason!**

"... Where am I?" I groaned, head lolling side to side.

A voice that was sadly so familiar to me drifted through my mind and shook me back to full awareness. "Oh, Number 487. We've had this conversation four times already. Perhaps you're not as strong as you used to be? But on the other hand, you've been here for seven days, and you haven't regenerated yet,"

"Where's the Doctor?" I moaned. He could help. He always helped- he was insane. He left me. He... He left me. I whimpered and received a slap across the face so hard my neck made a cracking sound. "Sorry," I whispered.

"You're learning!" he cheered, clapping and grinning like an insane person. Which he was. "You know what? For your reward, you have been upgraded from "Injection and Infection" to "Water and Tesla Coils!" Ha!"

He kept talking, leaning close to my face. "You know, I used to hear stories about you. 'Be good, or the Walking Doomsday will come and kill you!' and I got so scared. I was horrified that a monster with fangs and talons would come and destroy my world like she did so many others. So I tried everything I could to protect my race. And it failed. Nothing I could have ever done would have protected me from the menace, the _Walking Doomsday_!"

Screaming in sheer terror even though I knew I'd be ignored, I tried in vain to stop him from bringing me any closer to the sprinkler system and Tesla Coils. He turned the sprinklers on after running out of the path.

_DOCTOR!_ I screamed mentally, pleading for him to wake up. Even though he said I'd been for seven days, the Doctor's constant biological clock told me it was only three. And the reason it was constant was because he was knocked out. Great time to be sleeping! When I get out of here -

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the Tesla Coils were turned on. It wouldn't kill me yet, but it hurt like fuck. I shook and spasmed against the restraints; the bits of my limbs that were free we shaking uncontrollably as I felt like I was being roasted inside out.

As my bloodcurdling screams continued, the only thing I could hear over them and the should of the machines was his laughter. I'm going to kill him. I swear to Lord Rassilon, I'm not going to run this time. I'm going to commit genocide and kill every single one of them -

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again as another beam hit me. Fuck him for wanting to play with his food... Rassilon, I'm going to die.

_Kalos..._ I heard something murmur in my mind. Maybe I was cracking. Maybe I was insane. Or... Maybe it was the Doctor? Insane is more likely.

_Theta?_

_Kalos...?_ He said back. It seemed like he was still half-asleep.

"Oh, no!" the evil man exclaimed somewhat worriedly, "We can't have you two talking!" flipping a few more switches, he turned the water on full blast and set one last crackle of electricity. I didn't even have time to scream before I was knocked out.

...

**The Doctor's POV**

_Kalos... _

_Theta?_

_Kalos...? _

Where was she? The Kalos he was _linear_ with was safe in another Doctor's TARDIS. But this Kalos, the one that none of him were linear with yet, was in extreme danger. What he did now would decide how much she would trust him later.

Dragging himself to his feet, he noticed his surroundings first and foremost. He was in a dull grey hallway with several heavy steel doors on the sides. Searching for his Sonic, he realized when he couldn't find it that he'd have to go freehand. This regeneration had never done that. If it meant protecting the Captain, there was a first time for everything.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" he heard a weak scream coming from inside a door. From what he knew of the 9th Captain's screams (although he knew 7's as well from early Torchwood and 8's from on the Valiant. 9 only screamed in her nightmares) there was no one else it could be.

Stumbling down the hallway still delirious with the remnants of whatever invaded him, he ran into the wall and fell to the floor with a THUNK.

"Nnnnnrrrrrrrgggggg..." he groaned, rubbing his head.

Shaking his head to clear the last of the tiredness, the Doctor very cautiously stalked down the hall, praying to whatever he could that the Captain had not regenerated yet. If she had, the universe would literally fall because these monsters had gotten ahold of an immense amount of Atron energy (what Platinum Time Lords use to regenerate).

_Kalos, where are you?_ He asked.

_Th.. Theta?_ She whimpered back. She was in extreme pain and on the verge of blacking out again. She couldn't take any more. Seriously. One more thing to hurt her, and she'd die.

_I'm here. I'm real this time, I promise._ He said quietly so she wouldn't be in more pain.

_Good. Not sure where I am. Get me out, Theta!_ She pleaded. Following the weak mental signal she was giving him and his vague memories from the day before, he found the door she was behind and peered in.

Inside in the dim green light, he could make out a Tesla Coil, something reflective on the floor and covering everything... Water? Rassilon, no! That was an awful thing to do to anyone! ESPECIALLY one of the two last Time Lords!  
There was also a table with a figure lying on it. It was breathing heavily and at the top there was a mess of blonde, blue, and pink hair... Need a plan, need a plan, need a plan! Looking up and down the hall, he found an air vent. Cliche, but it would work.

Crawling through, he navigated his way through the maze of air ducts and only got lost twice. After crawling for about five minutes and hearing her screams only three more times, he finally figured out where she was and quickly got there.

Dropping silently to the floor, he sneaked his way over to where the Captain was and assessed the damage she went through. Severe electricity and heat burns, an allergic reaction to something she was injected with, and lacerations from where she was beaten. It was awful.

_Theta? Are you real?_ She whispered in his mind. She probably thought the was hallucinating...

_I'm here. I'm busting you out of here. _

_Hurry. He went to get lunch about two minutes ago..._

"Lunch sounds good. Tell me about it. What do you like to eat best?" he asked her, doing his best to keep her conscious.

"Chocolate pudding and chips..." she moaned, rolling her head to the side. Her throat was slit, but not deep enough to make her die yet.

"Tell you what. When we get back to the TARDIS, I'll make you some first thing!" he exclaimed, shaking her just a tiny bit to keep her from passing out. Blood spurted out of her mouth.

She smiled. Not enough for anyone but him to tell, but it was perfect for him. "Sounds good," she mumbled, stumbling over her words.

The Doctor finished untying her and while still being careful not to hurt her, quickly hoisted her over his shoulder and walked quickly out the door.

"Tell you what," he said, keeping her awake, "I've got this thing that'll bring the TARDIS to us. It's experimental; I haven't tried it yet, but I think it'll work!" and it was true. He had been working on something for emergencies, but it had never been tested. Reaching into his pocket, he found it. An inconspicuous pen that when clicked, activated some Atron particles that would bring the TARDIS to them. Like what happened with Donna.

He clicked the pen and waited a few seconds for the TARDIS to appear around them. Wait a second... Atron energy... Stupid, _stupid_ Doctor! _That's what Kalos uses to regenerate!_

She began to glow and emit silver light. It surrounded the both of them, and she did her best to move away so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh, no! You're not regenerating! Empty it into the console! Please, don't regenerate now!" he begged, setting her gently on the floor of the newly appeared TARDIS.

"Theta, I can't. I'm dying.." she sobbed, standing up and spreading her arms.

"No.. You and the TARDIS are the same. Just pour what you don't need into the console!"

After a bit of deciding and some coercion from he TARDIS, she mumbled an agreement.

Light erupted from her hands and head, and she shrieked for a second in surprise. The light began to spiral around her in a column and filtered into the top of the Time Rotor. She was gently lifted off the ground while a panel on the console opened and the excess light poured in. The Captain then collapsed to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

Rushing over to her, he checked her over to make sure she was alright and wasn't going to regenerate. The screen on the TARDIS's console flashed a message and it said the results of a scan.

Subject: Time Lord. Captain, the

Condition: near-regeneration using Atron energy due to tortureSolution: emptying excess energy into TARDIS console 

Result: three day healing coma and various psychological treatments suggested

Recovery: physical - three day healing coma, two days physical treatment. Mental - unknown

Maybe you should sleep next to her so she knows someone is there for her, Theta Sigma. 

"Brilliant! Thank you, Sexy!" the Doctor shouted throughout the TARDIS, earning a hum from her and a groan from the Captain.

Gently bending over and picking her up, the Doctor carried the Captain to their room and set her down on the bed. He'll be back for her later; he had some business to take care of.

**A/N: Hello! I know, it's been a while, but I was kinda waiting for at least one more review before I updated again... It hasn't come, so I decided to screw it and just update. I couldn't keep you on a cliffhanger any longer than that! But if you could review, even just a little one saying you love me, it'd make my day. Thanks!**

**An announcement! I'm starting a new story! For those of you who have seen Rise of the Guardians, I'll be posting one for that amazing movie! If you haven't, go watch it. It will be the best thing ever (though that may/may not be tied with the Hobbit. I haven't seen that one yet)**  
**-CJA **


	27. Long Road to Recovery

**Chapter 27**

**Long Road to Recovery**

"Nurgh.." I groaned. There was something big and heavy on me. I didn't like the weight, but it was warm. Warm is good. Before I moved or showed I was awake, I used all nine senses (hearing, touch, sight, taste, smell, proprioception (how I'm positioned), balance (I'm laying down), sense of temperature, and sense of pain) to tell what was going on.

I was in... The TARDIS? It sounded like the TARDIS, and it smelled like the TARDIS. Based on everything else, I drew the conclusion I was lying on my bed, and the Doctor was laying on top of me. It's probably safe enough to open my eyes. I was right. Is that good?

Hallucination. Mental torture. Whatever it was, it's not real. Gotta keep calm. It's not real, it's a psychotropic drug. Like the Scarecrow in the Batman movies. He uses drugs to make people see their worst fears...

"Theta" stirred and looked up from my stomach-pillow.

"Kalos!" he gasped, "You're ok!" sitting up, he rolled off of me and helped me sit up on the bed. He's not real. This isn't real...

He hugged me and I shook, expecting him to stab me with a knife or something. He didn't, so I got even more scared. He's not hurting me?

"Kalos? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away. When I didn't answer, he said again, "Kalos? Captain! Are you ok? You're here, in the TARDIS, and you're safe!" he pleaded with me some more, trying to get me to talk to him. He's trying to see if I think it's real so he can hurt me more.

Eventually I moved, curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed, and rocked back and forth muttering to myself "He's not real, he's not real, he's not real," just to make myself believe it. I was starting to think he was real since he wasn't hurting me. Maybe this was just another tactic... Maybe the Evil Man is trying to get me to trust fake-Doctor so I'll be hurt even more when it does happen!

"Kalos," he pleaded, voice cracking after about ten minutes of trying to get me to talk, "Whatever's wrong, just let me help. I swear to whatever you like I'm not a duplicate or a hallucination or a dream. What can I do to prove this?"

I slowly looked up at him through my sweat-soaked bangs. "Tell me something only the real Doctor would know about me,"

He thought for a minute while I double checked my mental barriers, making they were as strong as they could be without them being overwhelming (making me invisible or making me appear human).

After a few seconds, he launched himself into a long list of things.

"You refuse to sleep in anything other than a sports bra, underwear, and a pair of boxer shorts. Which I highly approve of. You like shouting at the telly when you find something wrong. Things you will not touch: white socks because you can't tell if they've been dunked in milk, mustard because it looks like someone from Marena Prime puked on their dog, and cobwebs because it feels like tiny hairs are attacking your arms. Your phobias are claustrophobia, aeroacrophobia, and pnigophobia, and clowns, even though you can never remember the name of that one,"

After a few more seconds cowering in a corned on the TARDIS blue and gold bed, I finally gave in to what I really wanted to do and launched myself into a hug. After another second or so of being confused, he hugged me back just as fiercely.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. He squeezed me closer.

He was real. This was real. I'm home!

...

After another two hours like that, simply being in each other's arms, (I napped) I asked him what he did after I was in the bed. He gulped and didn't answer for a while.

"Doctor? Theta?"

"I killed them. All of them," he said finally. I didn't say anything. Secretly, I was happy he did. They were the only ones left and now they couldn't ever hurt anyone again. But then again, the Doctor committed genocide, and that is a major no-no in his book. Mine, not so much.

After a little bit, I said "How?"

He explained solemnly, "I cut one of the lines they were using to supply what they were injecting you with and lit a fuse next to it. It was highly flammable stuff. I then got all of that out of you and brought you back to the bed,"  
"You killed about five of them. That's all that was left. I'm positive,"

"How are you so sure?" he queried.

I dropped my voice to a whisper, "You know the stories of the Walking Doomsday?"

"Yeah. They were terrifying," he shuddered, "Why? Was one of them the Walking Doomsday?" He said the last sentence almost hopefully, like he was happy it was gone.

I choked back a sob. He thought I was terrifying! "That's me. I'm the Walking Doomsday. I killed them all a long time ago,"

He sat up and let go of me, "No.. You are? That's... That's impossible!"

"No... Theta... Please, don't be scared!" I pleaded, "I - I..." but he got up and walked to somewhere else in the TARDIS. "Theta Sigma..."

...

**The Doctor's POV**

"Theta Sigma..." the Captain called after him, but he just kept walking.

He roamed the hallways of the TARDIS, feeling her shift the path so he could walk more. Eventually he ended up in the Library/Swimming pool so he threw off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and looked for whatever books he had on the Walking Doomsday - on Kalos.

He pulled an ancient book off a shelf close to the top and flipped through the pages. It was called _Gallifreyan Myths, Legends and Secrets and the Walking Doomsday_ was on page 394. **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

The Walking Doomsday is perhaps one of the best or worst kept secrets in all of Modern-day Gallifrey, depending on how you look at it. Once a student of Lord Rassilon himself, it was submitted to training that would be considered torture to most others. Rumours say it is female, attended Prydon Academy, and was a perfectly normal Time Lady until one of the mental exercises she was doing made her mind snap. Supposedly, the Gallifreyan High Council took advantage of this and sent her after their enemies. 

She would "drop out of the sky" and decimate worlds, and sometimes even entire solar systems. Of the races killed, she has always left anywhere from two to two thousand living so they could repopulate and she could kill them again.

She was the Walking Doomsday. When Gallifrey was still standing, there were stories and rumors spreading like wildfire. Stories of something destroying solar systems on the command of the High Council. A humanoid thing that dropped out of the sky and hurt you until you couldn't take it anymore and killed yourself. Or maybe it burned your planet, or killed everyone by hand. Or possibly tortured and killed the adults and left the children to rebuild. It was awful.

And to think, the only other Time Lord in the universe and his childhood friend was it! He could have spat in disgust.

But... It was Kalos. He loves her, at least the future her. He had done some awful things in his lifetime. Genocide, check. Murder, check, included in genocide. Lies and deceit worthy of making him being chucked in the Void, check. If you think about it in the right way, he kidnapped humans and got many of them almost killed!

The Doctor put his face in his hands while tears flowed from his eyes. He was an awful person. How did he live with himself? Thinking back on everyone who'd died because of him, he has more blood on his hands than more humans would ever meet.

He had ruined lives, Martha and Rose as examples. It was his fault Jack was the way he was. Donna, Amy, Rory, River, Harriet Jones, Astrid Peth and almost everyone else on that ship, Jabe, Lynda, Sir Rodgers, Lorna Bucket.. And they were just in the past three regenerations!

He was no better than her. She may have killed people, but he convinced them to sacrifice themselves so he could go on. So he could keep living. And he never thought twice about it!

He had to go back to her. She may be the Walking Doomsday, but he was the Oncoming Storm. He had to go to her, tell her it was ok, he loves her. Getting up from the desk that appeared for him and scattering some of the papers he was reading, he sprinted all the way back to the room they shared. Of the many thoughts racing through his mind, one was the loudest, and it was that he loved her - every single version of her.

...  
**The Captain's POV**

After I had been crying for at least an hour, the Doctor walked slowly back in to our room. It looked like he had been crying and running.

"Kalos?" he asked. I didn't respond, so he asked again, "Kαλός?" he used my name. My first, formal name.

I looked up, and he walked slowly over. He had left his tweed jacket somewhere and had rolled up his sleeves. Theta sat down right next to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, never. It just took me by surprise," he explained.

I turned away from him, "I understand. You don't want to be near a monster,"  
He gasped, "No! Kalos, you're as much a monster as I am a Dalek. So we might be monsters, but only when we absolutely have to be. I swear, I don't care about your past because you don't care about mine. I am the Oncoming Storm. I destroyed worlds, too -"

"While I destroyed solar systems. I watched them scream. I made them scream, and sometimes I enjoyed it. They were wishing they could die quickly so the pain would be gone. I have killed hundreds of billions, you have killed mere thousands,"

"When we're talking about lives, "mere thousands" is an oxymoron in my book," he said, trying to get me to look at him. His voice was warm and gentle, but annoying at the same time. He was desperate.

"In my book, one life is nothing more than a bit of sand on a beach,"

"Kalos.." he moved even closer, trying to give me another hug.

"No!" I snapped at him and slapped him away, "No, you can't! Theta, I killed Time Lords that were trying to stop Lord Rassilon from moving forward with his plan! I tried to stop you! I almost killed you! I -"

Theta Sigma, the one of the very select few in the universe I remotely trusted, cut me off with a kiss. One hard and fierce, showing all the love he still had for me even though I was a trained killer, a fighting dog. Only purpose to kill. After several seconds, he pulled away and put a hand on my cheek.

"Kalos. I will always, always love you. No matter if you've destroyed universes, no matter if you squashed a bug. If we're linear or not. I. Don't. Care. Please realize this,"

"... Ok. Thank you," I answered after nearly a minute of looking deep into his eyes. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he was kissing me again and this time I kissed him back.

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the amount of feels in this chapter and I hope they were believable! I really want to do a Christmas chapter for t his story, so I'll be adding one in that doesn't really have a place chronologically. It's really just there to be there. The story will resume as normal after. **

**-CJA**


	28. Remember When Chapter Titles Were Funny?

**Chapter 28**

**Remember When Chapter Titles Were Funny?**

**This chapter has a ton of songs in it, so have YouTube/iPod at the ready!**

I was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Any more and I'll paint a smiley face on the wall and shoot it with my handgun! The Doctor was convinced I had psychological trauma, so he's kept me in the TARDIS for about a week. It was bloody fantastic.

And maybe I did, but I was getting over it fairly well by pushing the entire thing to the dark recesses of my mind. It didn't work all the time, though. Once in a while, I'd remember and relapse a little. It was then that he'd come and find me crying in a hallway. The Doctor would then gather me into a hug and reassure me that I'm a good person, it wasn't all my fault, we can move on, and that he loves me. He's so sweet!

But anyway, since I was so bored not going anywhere in the TARDIS, I was messing with my Vortex Manipulator so that I could to go a different Doctor when I wanted to.

I was about to hijack the TARDIS when it got an incoming message. It was from River! Hullo, River! Yay River! Pressing a few buttons, I answered it.

"Hullo, River! What's up?" I said in my welsh voice.

"Did I get the right you? What adventure did you just go on?" she asked, seemingly worried.

"I'm being held captive in the TARDIS because the Doctor thinks I have mental trauma? Just tell me where you are. I know everything," I said sarcastically,  
"I just finished the adventure in America, and I need help with a picture I just received," she said. Ok, so she's on the Pandorica Opens. Oh, that'll be a fun adventure. Better than here, anyway.

"Ok, I'll be there right away! See you in a second!" I said, ending the call. I'll do anything to get put of here! Getting dressed into short jean shorts with blue suspenders, a black graphic t-shirt that said "My Other Time Machine Is A DeLorean,", and blue knee-high converse, I was set.

_Doctor, I just got a message from River saying I needed to meet her as soon as I could. When you wake up, I'll be gone, but I'll be back soon. Love you! -The Captain._ I sent him a mental message; he'll get it when he wakes up. He fell asleep trying to hypnotize me into telling him what else was wrong.

Making sure I had my new gun and sonic (!) on me and loaded, I pressed more buttons. I disappeared from the Library in the TARDIS and reappeared outside what looked like a campground. There was a man stumbling toward me, in what looked like a Roman costume. River, you need to stop doing that to people!

The man stopped in front of me and bowed, "Hail, Queen Captain of the Heavens! Queen Cleopatra is expecting you! If you will follow me," **(Start playing Big Bang 2 by Chameleon Circuit here) **

Smirking slightly, I followed him to the biggest tent there. Big Bang Two by Chameleon Circuit was running through my head.

_**The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica**_

_**Amy might be dead and Rory's a **_

_**Roman with a gun inside his hand.**_

_**Seems like things aren't going as planned!**_

I finally took out my iPod and listened to it with my headphones slipped under my leather jacket so the Roman wouldn't get freaked out. Not that he could, he was so high, but whatever. I like being stealthy.

_**Oh my god, what will they do**_

_**It seems impossible to get through**_

_**My mind is blown, I bet yours is, too**_

_**Well, I guess this is Doctor Who!**_

"Hail, Queen Cleopatra! Queen Captain of the Heavens is here to see you!" the Roman introduced me. I turned down the volume.

Before she could, I greeted her, "Hello, Sweetie,"

"Hello, Honey. Now, we must hurry. The Doctor and Amy will be here soon, and you need to be a Queen!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no. I am not dressing up! There is no way you can get me into a dress like -" I was cut off as something was pulled over my head. "Nooooooooo! RIIIVEEERRRR!"

...

An earlier Doctor (not the one I just came from, thank Lord Rassilon!) walked in the tent to see a very strange sight. River was sitting on a chair with two servants waiting on her, but that wasn't the strange thing. The strange thing was me, half in a dress, tied to a chair. Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor was about to ask but I spoke first.

"Don't ask. Just... Don't. I'm tied down so I don't try and take the DAMMED THING off!" I yelled.

"Good to see you, too, Captain. Haven't seen this you in a while," the Doctor said, winking. Turning to River, he scolded, "You graffitied the oldest cliff-face in the universe,"

_**It's the Big Bang Two and I need to review**_

_**What on earth just happened before my eyes **_

_**Time has gone askew, the universe has, too**_

_**I'll try and explain to you the**_

_**Big Bang Two, the Big Bang Two! **_

_**The Doctor's got River's Vortex Manipulator...**_

"You wouldn't answer your phone," she replied. Clapping her hands, the servants left the tent. She held out the rolled up painting of the TARDIS exploding.

"What's this?" he asked?

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent," River explained. He snatched the painting and unrolled it, moving to a table where I couldn't see what was going on.

Standing, River continued, "One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one,"

Amy spoke up, "Doctor? Doctor, what is this? Why's it exploding?"

"I assume it's some kind of warning," River said. The Doctor sat down.

Amy was still taking guesses, "Something's going to happen to the TARDIS?"

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?"

"Does it have a title?" the Doctor asked.

I answered instead of her, "It's called 'The Pandorica Opens.' Now lemme out!" I struggled against the ropes and tipped the chair. Screaming, I fell to the ground and laid there on my side. The Doctor rushed over and helped me back up, but after a glare and a swat on the head from River, kept me tied up.

"'The Pandorica'? What is it?" Amy asked, interrupting whatever was going on here.

River answered, "A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the two most feared things in all the universe,"

The Doctor was pacing, "And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real,"

I had stopped struggling when River spoke. "Whoa, wait. What? In the TV show, it was only for one thing. Not two! What the hell do you mean, "_Two_ most feared things"?" I yelled.

Nobody responded, but they all looked at me in a confused fashion. River looked especially confused but moved on, "If it is real, it's here and it's opening. And it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding,"

"Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map,"

"No need," I said, "I know where it is. Let me out and I'll show you,"

...

Taking out our Sonics (my new one was the same: shaped like 10's and neon yellow) the second we dismounted our horses, the Doctor and I ran around Stonehenge. To be honest, it was pretty awesome being here. I was trying to find the right stone to take us to the Underhenge, but the Doctor had no clue what I was doing.

"How come it's not new?" Amy asked, meaning Stonehenge.

I zoned out and didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. I was trying to figure out what the other thing that would be put in the Pandorica was. In the episode, there was only the one chair for the Doctor, right? How would two things fit in one chair? But maybe it opened wider and there were two chairs...

...

After the sun had set we were ready to get into the Underhenge. River put a lock pick kind of thing on it. "Right then. Ready," she said.

She pressed a button on her scanner and it slid open. There were stone steps underneath.

"The Underhenge," the Doctor whispered.

To be honest, I was getting scared and unconsciously reached out with my mind to his. Turning to me, the Doctor took my hand and pulled me down with him. He didn't let go when he lit the torch, or when we got to the giant door. Although, in order to open it, he had to pass the torch to me and open it with his other hand. Inside was a huge, cavernous room, with a large box inside it.

"The Pandorica!" he exclaimed.

River said, "More than just a fairy tale,"

We slowly walked forward and I stepped on something. I knew what it was and didn't look down, but he did.

_You know what's going to happen, don't you?_ He asked me. I looked at him and nodded slowly. He squeezed my hand.

We kept going closer to the big box, the Doctor talking all the way.

"There were two goblins, or tricksters, or warriors. Both nameless, terrible things, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared beings in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop them, or hold them, or reason with them. One day they would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world,"

"How did they end up in there?" Amy queried.

"You know fairy tales," he said, "A good wizard tricked it," I didn't memorize every quote of his!

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be them," River said.

Amy was looking around, based on her voice, "So it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name," the Doctor and I were over to the side, putting the flaming torch in some holder.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor said, walking over to the Pandorica and dragging me with him. I didn't want to be anywhere near that thing, and I think he sensed it. Hesitating for a second, he dragged me over again, squeezing my hand all the while. That made me feel a bit better.

"The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it," Amy explained, "That was my favorite book when I was a kid,"

We stopped and walked over to her, the Doctor with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He started a big rant, "Your favorite school topic, your favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence,"

"Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence," I finished.

"So can you open it?" River said from the box.

"Oh, easily," I said.

"Anyone can break INTO a prison, but we'd rather know what we're going to find first," he continued. Ok, so we're going to finish each other's sentences now, I'm cool with that.

River, looking at her scanner, said, "It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled, one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside!"

"How long do we have?" we asked in unison. He looked at me and I smirked, both of us remembering the train on Midnight.

"Hours at the most," she answered.

"What kind of security?" the Doctor asked.

"Everything," I said, "Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines,"

"What could need all that?"

"What could get past all that?" River responded.

"Think of the fear that went into making this box," the Doctor marveled, "What could inspire that level of fear? Hello, you. Have we met?"

_Yes, I think you have met..._ I said. He looked at me questioningly and I turned my head away so he wouldn't be able to get answers out of me using his Puppy Eyes.

"So why would it start to open now?" River wondered.

"No idea," the Doctor mumbled.

"Hmm, and how could Vincent have known about it?" Amy said, "He won't even be born for centuries,"

Whipping out his sonic, he scanned the stones. "The stones!" he said, "These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening!"

"Doctor...everyone, everywhere?" River asked, hoping he would get it.

"Even poor Vincent heard it in his dreams. What's in there, what could justify all this?" he continued.

"Doctor, everyone?" I said, like I was talking to a kid. He didn't like that comparison.

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?" he was getting frustrated and started pacing, dragging me along. This is going to happen a lot today, isn't it?

_Yes, it is,_ he said back, answering my unspoken question.

River spoke, urgency clear in her voice, "Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?"

"...Oh,"

"Oh? Oh, what?" Amy said, flustered.

River pressed the scanner against the nearest pillar and breathed heavily, "Ok, if it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal,"

"Doing it," the Doctor and I said at the same time, running about to Sonic all the pillars.

"Doing what?" Amy shouted.

"Stonehenge is transmitting, it's been transmitting for a while...so who heard?" River explained to her.. To her mom, I guess.

"Ok, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there? Getting anything?"

"Give me a moment!" River shouted.

"River, quickly, anything?" he almost shouted. I squeezed his hand and tried to get him to calm down and stop pacing. I tripped at least three times. Thankfully, he caught me every single time, but still.

River was stunned, "Around this planet, there are at least 10,000 starships,"

"At least?" Amy exclaimed.

"10,000, 100,000, 1 million, I don't know. There's too many readings!"

"What kind of starships?" the Doctor asked me, his eyes begging for answers.

A Dalek transmission came in through River's scanner before I could answer, "MAINTAINING ORBIT,"

"I OBEY. SHIELD COVER COMPROMISED ON ION SECTORS,"

"Daleks. Those are Daleks," Amy gasped.

"SCAN SHOWS NO TEMPORAL ACTIVITY,"

"SOFT GRID SCAN COMMENCING,"

"REVERSE THRUST FOR COMPENSATORY STABILIZATION,"

"Daleks, Captain," River said.

The Doctor made a plan. It was an awful one.

"Yes, Ok. Ok, Ok, Ok. Dalek fleet. Minimum, 12,000 battleships, armed to the teeth. But we've got surprise on our side! They'll never expect three people to attack 12,000 Dalek battleships, 'cos we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise,"

"What do you mean, three? Who wouldn't go?" I said, looking at him.

He took both my hands in his, "I wouldn't dare let you fight. I don't know what I'd do without you," he kissed my forehead and walked away. .. What?

Doctor," River interrupted, "There's also Cybermen, Sontaraan, Terileptil, Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin, Sycorax, Haemo-goth, Zygon, Atraxi, and Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica,"

The Doctor and I moved to the Pandorica, "What are you two?" he asked it.  
The ground shook and we all ran up the stairs, back to Stonehenge. In the sky above us, there were thousands upon thousands of lights shining down on us.

"What do we do?" Amy asked, reasonably worried.

"Doctor, Captain, listen to me! Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Captain. Doctor. This once, just this one time, please, you have to run,"

"Run _where_?" we asked in unison.

"Fight _how_?" River shot back.

Taking out two pairs of binoculars, he handed a pair to me and we looked at the roman camp. "The greatest military machine in the history of the universe," he said.

"What is? The Daleks?" Amy pondered.

"No, no, no. The Romans!" I answered. And with that, we sent "Cleopatra" to get her army to come fight for us.

**A/N: ... Did I say I was going to do a Christmas chapter? I'm sorry, but I couldn't find a good place to put one in! There's only about 5 chapters left! (I have to figure out spacing) **

**Hopefully I don't show their relationship moving way too fast. In my head, she's loved him for a long time, but he's always been with a different her. It's like... If you're dating someone, and you see a picture of them from like elementary school? You know it's still them, but it's not quite them at the same time. Oh My Gallifrey... That's River's issue in the Library! And that's also why I didn't like her at first... But she said that he wasn't HER Doctor, but the Captain and the Doctor think that no matter what, he's still hers and vice versa. **

**Wow, that was long. **

**-CJA**


	29. Oh, Look, It's a Rory!

**Chapter 29**

**Oh, Look, it's Rory!**

Amy and I were lighting more torches as the Doctor examined the Pandorica. I had eventually convinced him I'd be ok not holding his hand and he grudgingly agreed, so long as I keep talking to him telepathically and stay in his sight. It was so sweet how worried he was for me!

"So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, as far as we know," the Doctor answered. I didn't say anything.

"But Vincent's painting... the TARDIS was exploding, is that going to happen?"

"One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour,"

"What good is half an hour?" Amy asked.

"There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom 6 that live for 20 minutes and they don't even mate for life!" the Doctor said, trying fruitlessly to make a point. See what I did there?

"There was going to be a point to that. He'll get back to you!" I laughed.

Amy moved closer to the Doctor and moved so her back was to me, "So... Are you proposing to her?" she whispered, thinking I couldn't hear. I pretended to fascinated with something.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, taken aback.

_What, don't want to propose to me?_ I asked, teasing. He didn't get the fact that I was teasing, though, and scrambled for an answer.

_Well, I mean, if you want to get married, we -_

_Save it, we'll talk later. She's wanting to talk to you right now,_ I said with a sad smile, knowing that after these episodes is when the Doctor "proposes" to River.

"I found this in your pocket," she murmured, "You proposing to the Captain?"

He looked up, "No. No, no, that's, uh...a memory. A friend of mine, someone I lost," he reached for it but she pulled away, "Do you mind?"

"It's weird, I feel... I don't know. Something,"

"People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals... Rings... Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back,"

Amy snapped the box closed and gave it back, "So, was she nice, your friend?"

I missed the rest of their conversation because I was experimenting!

_Theta, are THESE cobwebs flammable?_ I asked him. I knew the silk in them would only shrivel rapidly, but I was wondering if the sediment in them was.

_Not sure. I'm talking to Amy, so if you'll excuse me..._ He answered back. Great. I'll just have to find out for myself!

Lifting a torch, I brought it to a good patch of webs and slowly lifted it up. FWOOOOM! The entire thing lit, causing a massive fireball to come crashing down on top of me. Screaming, I fell to the floor, about to be incinerated. Only to be pulled away by a body.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked me, helping me up.

"Fine," I gasped, "Thank you, Theta," he pulled me into a tight hug.

_I'd never let anything hurt you. Ever. That sounds cheesy, but I swear it's true. I love you,_ He murmured in my mind. I truly, honestly love him with all my hearts.

_I love you, too, my Theta Sigma!_ I said back. Pulling out of the hug, I was about to kiss him when something other than my (now burnt out) fire exploded by our shoulders. We ran behind the Pandorica, hand in hand.

"OK, What was that?" Amy yelled.

"Need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target," he replied.

"Don't you dare!" I growled, "It's a Cyber Arm, offa Cyberman sentry,"

"Sorry!" he shouted, running out into the open. Waving his arms like an adorable lunatic, he shouted again, "Look at me! I'm a target!" the laser fired again and he ducked behind a pillar.

"What is that?" Amy shouted. Lots of shouting going on.

"What the Captain said. Cyber Arm. Arm of a Cyberman," he replied.

"And what's a Cyberman?" she asked.

"Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died off years ago, now the robot part is looking for fresh meat," he explained.

"What, us?"

"It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of... Screaming," I explained.

"I need to get round behind it, could you draw its fire? Not you, Captain, don't. You. Dare,"

"Like you did?" I taunted, annoyed. I could get out of the way easily.

The Doctor looked at Amy, "You'll be fine if you're quick, it's only got one arm. Literally," he smiled and gave that super amazingly adorable two thumbs up thing. He caught that thought and smiled.

Amy, running and screaming, ran out from behind the Pandorica, to be soon followed by the Doctor from behind his pillar.

"Doctor?" I heard her say cautiously.

"Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are! It could be bluffing," he said.

"Bluffing? It's an arm!" she scoffed.

"I said stay where you are! Captain! STAY THERE!" he shouted.

I heard a lot of screaming and scuffling and electrocution... There was also clunking of metal against stone, and a very Borg-like Cyberman voice saying "You will be assimilated!" Stupid Moffat... Stealing the Borg's line! For shame!

"Yeah? You and who's body?" I heard Amy ask. The unmistakeable sound of a Cyberman approaching filled the air, and I sank to the floor, still behind the Pandorica. Amy fell through the door and the Cyberman began pounding on it. After a minute it stopped and I looked out. There was Rory, fully clad in Roman.. Stuff!

"Who...? Who are you...?" I heard Amy ask, the drug taking effect.

Running out from the Pandorica, I dropped to the Doctor's side. I know, he'll be fine, but he was just electrocuted, for Rassilon's sake!

"Sir, the man's coming round," the one Roman person reported, "And there's a woman that just appeared next to him!"

_Kalos! Are you ok?_ He asked the second he woke up, checking me over. I smiled and nodded, waiting for him to get that Amy was gone. After a second, it dawned on him.

"Amy?! Where's Amy?" the Doctor shouted, standing and stumbling into the next room.

"She's fine, Doctor, just unconscious," Rory said.

"OK... Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. OK, Romans, good, I was just wishing for Romans, good old River. How many?" he asked after he checked her over with his Sonic.

"50 men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?" Rory pointed to the Cyberman pinned to the wall.

"50? Not exactly a legion,"

"Closer to a century, but not quite," I said.

"Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell,"

"Yes, I know that, Rory, I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious," the Doctor said, and I sniggered, putting my arm on Rory's shoulder. The Doctor glanced at me and moved on.

"But we need everything we can get," opening a box, he took out two great big honking guns. I took one and saw the Doctor give me a look... One that showed he really liked what he saw... I grinned ear to ear and snapped my suspenders.

He shook his head and tried not to look at me. "Ok, Cyber-weapons. This is basically a sentry box. So, headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals,"

"Never underestimate a Celt!" I laughed.

"Doctor..." Rory said, trying to talk.

"Hush, Rory. Why leave a Cyberman on guard? Unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Ok, no, not a Cyberthing, but what, what? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory!" he walked over it him and stood face-to-face, "Something big, something right slap in front of me, I can feel it!"

"Yeah, I think you probably are," Rory said while I laughed.

The Doctor shook his head and walked away, "I'll get it in a minute,"

He walked out of the room with one of the guns, leaving Rory just standing there. There was a crash as he dropped the gun, and I tried in vain to keep my laughter back. Slowly walking back in, the Doctor walked up to him and stared. He poked Rory in the chest and Rory swayed a bit, popping back to how he was.

"Hello again," the Doctor said.

"Hello,"

"How've you been?" the Doctor asked awkwardly.

"Good. Yeah, good. I mean, Roman," he answered. I burst into laughter, clutching my stomach. This was one of my favorite parts, and it was even better in real life.

The Doctor looked at me, pleased that he could make me laugh, "Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died,"

"Yeah, I know, I was there,"

"You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all, you never existed," the Doctor explained.

"Erased?" Rory wondered, "What does that mean?"

"How can you be here?" the Doctor pondered, just as perplexed.

"I don't know. It's kind of... Fuzzy,"

"Fuzzy?"

"Fuzzy," I said clarifyingly. **(A/N: that's a word now. It's "in a clarifying manner" or something..)**

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting!" he shouted. Turning to Amy, he stroked her hair, "Did she miss me?"

"No, she didn't. I'm so sorry, Rory, but you were erased from time. You never existed. She knew that someone was missing, she could tell, but she didn't know what. I'm sorry.." I said, moving to give him a hug.

At that moment, a whooshing noise shook the cavern and Rory gasped, "What is it? What's happening?"

"The final phase. It's opening," the Doctor said, placing a hand on the gears.

**A/N: Hello, people! I meant to figure out a schedule for when I update so I don't do them all at the same time, but I don't have a calendar for 2013 yet! (I personally like the paper ones, not one on my phone or iPad)**

**I realized that since I made the Captain Welsh, I should add in some words in welsh. I am not welsh, so please take that into consideration when I haven't done any of it or when I do it wrong. The hardest part is figuring out where to add them in! I've been learning a few words, (I now know seven!) so be patient. It's easier to add them in the sequel! **

**Yes, there is a sequel! Feel free to cheer! It will start with season 6 and then skip around. Want a preview? Well, here! There will be two more main characters later, and I think you'll enjoy them very much. Next chapter, I'll announce one and then the chapter after that I'll announce the second! **

**I have a poll up, so please go take it!**  
**-CJA**


	30. The Pandorica Opens

**Chapter 30**

**The Pandorica Opens**

River called my Vortex Manipulator. "You're surrounded. Does he have a plan?" she asked. I turned to the Doctor, who was lying on the floor next to me by the Pandorica.

"Yes!" he said, grabbing my wrist and shouting into it, "Now hurry up and get the TARDIS here. I need equipment! What are you two? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you two _possibly_ be?" he then asked the Pandorica.

...

"Sorry, sorry, he dropped it," I said into the communicator.

The Doctor spoke, "Hellooooo, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone..." we jumped onto a nearby flat stone, "'Cos guess who?! Ha!"

"Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute?" I asked.

"Because WE! ARE! TALKING!" he shouted.

"The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica?" I addressed the crowd of ships who were suddenly still.

"Answer... We do. Next question, who's coming to take it from us?" he said, grabbing my hand.

"Come on! Look at us, no plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else, we don't have, anything... To... Lose!" I shouted.

"So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your _way_,"

"Remember every black day we ever stopped you. And then, AND THEN, do the smart thing..." he paused, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Let somebody else try first," we said in perfect unison.

We held our arms up, daring someone to try, hands still intertwined. The ships took off in a panicked rush. The Doctor threw Rory his communicator and helped me down.

"That'll keep 'em squabbling for half an hour!" I said exasperatedly.

"They're still out there. What do we do now?" he asked us.

"If we can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home," the Doctor answered.

"Right," Rory said, still confused, "... Since when do you finish each other's sentences?" he asked and I grinned.

Ignoring his last question, the Doctor moved on, "Rory, I'm sorry, you're going to have to be very brave now,"

Amy began walking over to us, right past Rory. He looked so sad..

"Oh, my head," she groaned.

"Aaaahhh," the Doctor said, demonstrating that she needed to open her mouth.

"Aaaahhh," she did.

"Just your basic knock-out drops," I said before he could, "Get some fresh air, you'll be fine,"

"Is it safe up there?" she asked.

"Not remotely, but it's fresh," he said.

"Fine," she groaned and almost ran into Rory the Roman, "Oh, you're the guy, yeah, the one who did the... Swordy thing,"

"Yeah," he said, disheartened.

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice... Swording," she tapped him on the shoulder and swaggered up the stairs.

"No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you," he called after her.

"Good. Love a Roman!" she called back.

"She doesn't remember me," Rory said, turning to me, "You were right, but why?"

"Because you never existed," I said, giving him another hug.

_This was a very hard thing to get his little human mind around, and he deserved a hug!_ I told the Doctor when he glared at Rory.

"There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it," the Doctor explained.

"So, how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?"

"Doesn't matter, the cracks are everywhere," the Doctor said, "Get too close and you can fall right out of the universe,"

"So I fell through a crack and now I was never born?" Rory said, trying to figure it out.

"Basically," I said.

Roranicus Pondicus (epic name!) asked, "How did I end up here?"

"I don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?" the Doctor wondered.

"I was in the cave, with you and Amy. I was dying and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman... stuff," he finished weakly, "A whole other life. Just here like I'd woken up from a dream. Started to think it was a dream. You and Amy and Leadworth. Then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors, the girl with the red hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me,"

"Oh, shut up," the Doctor said.

"What?"

He reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring box and tossed it to him, "Go get her,"

"But I don't understand. Why am I here?"

"Because you are," I said.

"The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. 900 years, only seen _one_ so far. But this would do me," the Doctor said, grabbing my hand.

"Now get upstairs, she's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it!" I teased, poking him in the arm. He smiled a little tiny bit and walked away.

...

The Doctor pulled out the communicator that connected to River's. "The TARDIS, where is it? Hurry up!" he yelled.

River's voice drifted through the speaker, "Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen. They're not real, they can't be. They're all right here in the story book, those actual Romans, the ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house, a children's picture book,"

"What are you even doing there?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter. The TARDIS went wrong," she said, pushing the question aside, "Captain, how is this possible?"

"Something's using her memories, Amy's memories," I answered, keeping my answers brief so I don't give away any spoilers. This is hard!

"But how?"

"You said something had been there," he ignored her question.

"Yes, there's burn marks on the grass outside, landing patterns,"

"They've been to her house, they used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts," I explained.

"They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories," he continued, "But why?"

"Captain, who are those Romans?" River asked me specifically. I looked at the Doctor nervously.

"Duplicates," I simply stated. He grabbed my hand again and squeezed it, giving me some comfort.

"But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked!" she exclaimed through the communicator.

"They think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated," I said, looking at the "Romans" learning how to use the Cyber Gun.

"Doctor, that Centurion..." River trailed off.

"You found the picture of him, didn't you?" I asked. If I remember (which I do,) they were going to activate soon..

"It's a trap, it has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you two," River continued.

"Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense," the Doctor was getting agitated.

We heard the console spark and shake, probably knocking her over.

The Doctor frantically called, "River? River? River, what's happening?!"

"I don't know, it's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it,"

"Doctor, don't you dare tell her she's flying it wrong, she learned from the best!"

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Where are you? What's the date reading?"

"It's the 26th June, 2010,"

"You need to get out of there now! Any other time zone, just go," he shouted.

"I can't break free,"

"Well, then, shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!" he shouted.

"I can't!" she yelled back. She dropped her voice to an almost whisper,

"Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control,"

"But how? Why?" the Doctor asked.

A very high-pitched whine came out of the Pandorica, I think. The Doctor and I pressed our fingers to our ears while the Romans drop into a bent-over position.  
Moving to be in between the Doctor and the Romans while drawing my gun, I adopted a protective stance and did my absolute best to protect him while he talked to River.

"Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time, I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The TARDIS exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her!"

"It's not safe!" she exclaimed.

The Pandorica began to open from the corner out. The light shone on the Doctor's face and my back as he lowered the communicator. I backed up so I was touching him and he grabbed my hand that wasn't holding the gun.  
Speaking to the thing 'in' the Pandorica, he whispered, "Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?"

River's voice came through the communicator again, "Doctor, I'm down. I've landed,"

"OK, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the TARDIS engines shut down. Just get out of there!"

"I'm going," she panted.

"RUN!" he shouted, jumping and running toward the Pandorica and I ran with him.

The Romans marched toward us, hands folded down to become guns. The Doctor began Sonicing the Pandorica, trying to get it to do something.

_Doctor..._ I warned, getting scared.

_It's ok, I'm right here. I swear I won't ever leave you, no matter what happens. _

_You won't be able to keep that promise if what I think is going to happen, does._ I felt something warm and wet fall down my cheek and he turned me to face him.

_I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Kαλός, I swear._ He murmured, using the formal version of my name. Not my true name, but rather close. Pulling me into a quick kiss, I felt the fake Roman's hands on my arms, tearing us apart.

"No, NO!" I screamed, remembering when the Dunabas dragged me through the hall. The Doctor was instantly there in my mind, helping me calm down. It didn't do much as I had a relapse. There was the Doctor's face with his eyes rolling back and mouth in an awful grin, and people with blue skin and pointed teeth. I would have panicked more and fought my way out if it weren't for the Doctor. He did his best to calm me down and focus on the situation at hand.

"Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?" he asked, both of us being frog-marched backwards closer to the big stupid box.

Fake Roman No. 1 said, The Pandorica is ready,"

"What, you mean it's open? Cuz we can all see that!" I snapped. I'm being held on the other side of the Roman to the Doctor's right. There's another holding me in place to my right, as well. So we're a row of five.

A deep, metallic voice spoke, "YOU HAVE BEEN SCANNED. ASSESSED. UNDERSTOOD. DOCTOR AND CAPTAIN,"

In unison, the Doctor and I slowly look over our shoulders to see a white Dalek move forward. A red and a yellow/orange Dalek soon materialized beside it.  
After being roughly turned, we're now facing the Daleks and are still held by the Nestene Romans.

"Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?" the Doctor asked, panic showing in his voice.

"**Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated**," we looked around to see three Cybermen appear, one holding a gun. Three Judoon and Sontarans showed up as well, and the leading Sontaran spoke.

"The Pandorica is ready," he/it exclaimed.

"Ready for what?" I asked, breathing deeply and rapidly. The Doctor reached for my hand, but the Roman between us stopped him.

"READY FOR YOU!" the white Dalek exclaimed, if Daleks could exclaim.

The light/Restoration Field inside the Pandorica faded so we could see inside. It's open wider than in the show, a lot wider. Inside there are two chairs, each decked out with enough restraints to... Well, hold us in. The one on the left had far more, and I was on the left side... Did they know who I was?

Almost hyperventilating, I dug the heels of my shoes into the dirt floor. The Doctor did the same, trying to stop the soldiers from pulling us in.

As we were being dragged in, we saw Silurians and some other creatures I don't know sneer at us.

The Doctor and I were roughly shoved into the chairs sitting side-by-side. Our wrists were clamped into place, a harness-whatever is lowered down onto our shoulders, and there are so many more. I see how far I can move in this, and I almost cry when I see what I can barely reach. If the Doctor moves his hand enough, we could touch. Just barely, but enough to know we're still there.  
Can you reach my hand? Please try.. I pleaded to him. He did and I felt our skin connect. None of the creatures watching noticed this, or they just didn't care.

"You lot, working together, an alliance..." I gasped.

"How is that possible?" the Doctor finished.

"THE CRACKS IN THE SKIN OF THE UNIVERSE," the lead Dalek said.

"All reality is threatened," the Sontaran said.

"**All universes will be deleted**," the Cyberman completed in its robotic voice.

"What? And you've come to us for help?" the Doctor asked.

"No. We will save the universe from you!" the Sontaran gloated.

"From us?" he breathed.

The Cyberman spoke, "**All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Walking Doomsday will destroy the universe with the help of the Oncoming Storm**,"

"No, no, no! You've got it wrong! I never wanted to be that! The Walking Doomsday was a mistake!" I screamed, voice cracking. Tears streamed down my face. The Doctor looked confused. He didn't know yet.

"**The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the alliance**," the Cyberman continued.

"A SCENARIO WAS DEVISED FROM THE MEMORIES OF YOUR COMPANION," the Dalek said.

"A trap the Time Lords could not resist!" the Sontaran said.

"THE CRACKS IN TIME ARE THE WORK OF THE CAPTAIN AND THE DOCTOR. IT IS CONFIRMED,"

"No. no, no. Not us, the TARDIS. And we're not in the TARDIS, are we?" the Doctor said, trying to make them see our point.

"ONLY A TIME LORD CAN PIOLT A TARDIS," the Dalek said.

"Please, listen to us!" I screamed.

"YOU WILL BE PREVENTED," it continued.

"Total event collapse!" I screamed again.

"Every sun will supernova at every moment in history!" the Doctor shouted, his voice cracking.

"The whole universe will never have existed!" I continued screaming. Hoping, pleading, that someone would listen to us.

"Please, listen to us!" we said in unison.

"**Seal the Pandorica**," the Cyberman commanded, clenching a fist in a very cliche manner.

"No! Please, listen to us!" I begged.

"The TARDIS is exploding right now and we're the only ones who can stop it!" he pleaded, yelling.

"LISTEN TO US!" we shouted right before the Pandorica closed.

_I love you.._ Was the last thing I could do.

The Pandorica slammed shut.

**A/N: Well, that was emotional. I hope you thought so, too!**

**Correction from last time's A/N, the two other characters will be MUCH later in the sequel (I've just now figured out timing). I have to do all of season 6, some season 5, and a regeneration. Spoilers! And sorry for getting your hopes up, but I won't be announcing the characters yet. This is way too early. **

**We only have 2 chapters left! I figured out spacing! Yay! **

**Please leave a review for anything you want to be known/any questions you have/anything at all...**

**-CJA**


	31. One Chapter Left!

**Chapter 31**

**Big Bang Two**

**Caution: swearing**

Nothing. That was all I could see, or hear, or anything else in that gorram box. A shitload of nothing. Well, ok, I lie. I could feel the Doctor's finger pressed against mine, and I could feel the restraints pressing against me from every angle. Suffocating, claustrophobic restraints. My tears froze to my cheeks.

_Kalos..._ I heard a voice inside my head.

_Theta? Can... Can we talk like this? Still?_ The Pandorica had some sort of paralyzing agent in it, keeping of from changing the position we were in. Based on the people who built it, it was seemingly a torture chamber as well; keeping the mind alert while keeping the body completely still for eternity. Causing insanity.

_It would seem so. Are you alright?_ He asked me frantically.

_I'm fine. Terrified, but fine. Are you ok?_

_Yeah... Tell me. In the episode, did I ever get out of here?_

_Spoilers, my lovely Theta. I can't tell you much. We do get out of here, but I'm not quite sure how long we're in here for. _

_... Oh. Alright then._ He sounded disappointed.

...

_Theta... Since we'll be in here for a while, could we do something?_ I asked. It had been almost a half hour, based on our body clocks. We were just sitting there, lost in our own private thoughts.

_What are you thinking?_

_A... A Total Mental Fusion...?_ I stammered.

Total Mental Fusions were _very_ big things on Gallifrey. If two Time Lords were absolutely sure they loved each other and were positive they wanted to be together, well, for the rest of their lives, they could do one of these. Every thought, experience and emotion is passed through this bond they had. They would be able to find each other no matter what time or place the other was in, and it could never be broken unless they both died. They could give strength to each other (which could be handy in our adventures), and would literally get mutual energy from each other's love. Of course, some things would be able to be kept private, but if you did this, why would you want to?

Even if we weren't in love yet, I was hoping we could still do it for the benefit of being able to find each other. Last two Time Lords in the universe, it just kinda made sense. Right?

_Oh, Kαλός, I thought you'd never ask! I've wanted to do this with you for the longest time, but never had the courage to ask you..._

If I could have smiled, I would have.

_Ok then. I know how to do this, I think, so give me a minute, and I will..?_ Now, since I was a Platinum Time Lord, I could do it without my hands on our temples (psychic hotspots), but every bit of physical contact helped. Using that little bit, I gathered all of the threads of our mind and almost literally tied them together. I could feel his consciousness meld into mine and the boundaries between the two of us melt away.

The steps involved were 1) tell each other your true names. Check. We did that and felt two major threads connect and weld into one.

2) join body and soul. Check. We actually did that a while ago... ;) so that one was already there. Check.

And 3) actually make the connection and accept each other completely and utterly. Working on that right now...

He smiled. Well, smiled in my/our mind. The entire thing took almost an hour, and it was very tiring for both of us, but absolutely worth it. I smiled back and then just kind of sat there; perfectly happy with this. I could stand to be in here for a couple millennia if it was like this! He could, too.

...

We were deep in a discussion about little things that were wrong in the episodes of Doctor Who (The Next Doctor never happened, (thank Rassilon!) the console of the TARDIS in his 10th regeneration didn't have a coat hanger..) when there was a very high-pitched whining noise. Too high for a human to hear, but enough for a Time Lord to.

_He's here,_ I said to my Doctor.

_I'm yours? Good, because you're mine, as well. And who? Who's here?_ He asked, but I didn't answer.

The Pandorica started to open and the restoration field turned back on, giving off an impressive light. With an almighty crash, the doors opened fully and the restraints on our arms, legs and shoulders came off. And then, a second late, the one around our stomach came off.

"... How did you do that?" the Doctor asked, gobsmacked.

Rory held up my Sonic, "You gave me this?"

The Doctor pulled mine out and looked at it, "No she didn't,"

"She did, look at it," Rory protested. The Doctor looked at me and I smiled and nodded. Getting out, he gently took my hands and helped me. Then, turning to Rory, he touched the Sonics together, causing a spark.

"Temporal energy. Same screwdriver, at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was us who gave it to you. Us from the future. We've got a future, that's nice!" he laughed a bit, turning to me. Looking behind Rory, he saw the petrified remains of everyone that was there.

"That's not," I said.

"Yeah. What are they?" Rory asked.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence," I started to explain. The Doctor'll pick up where I left off.

"These are just like after-images. Echoes, fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were,"

"Er, what does that mean?" Rory the Roman said, still confused.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened," the Doctor said.

"Doesn't anyone listen to us?" I wonder aloud.

I listen to you, the Doctor told me. I smiled.

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?" Rory said.

"Nothing," I said bluntly.

"Eye of the storm, that's all,"

"We're just the last light to go out,"

Realization dawned on the Doctor, "Amy. Where's Amy?"

...

"I killed her," Rory said sadly.

"Oh, Rory!" I groaned.

"Captain, Doctor, what am I?"

"You're a Nestene duplicate," I said.

"A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity," the Doctor said next.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!" he shouted.

"That's software talking," I fake-sneered. The Doctor and I felt bad doing this, but it was necessary to know if it was really him or not.

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?" he asked us.

"Yeah, probably, if we had the time," the Doctor and I said, standing.

"The time?!" Rory exclaimed, bewildered.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe,"

Rory grabbed the Doctor's shoulder, whipped him around and punched him, knocking my Time Lord to the ground. Due to our new bond, I felt it as well and fell on top of my Doctor.

"She is to me!" he roared.

Standing, we laughed, "Welcome back, Rory Williams!"

"Sorry, had to be sure," he said.

"Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there!" I exclaimed, poking the Doctor's face. Ha, I could feel it on my face as well. This is so weird!

"Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning!"

...

"So you've got a plan, then?" Rory asked when Amy was in the Pandorica.

"Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl," I said.

"Grew up with a time crack in her wall," he continued.

"The universe pouring through her dreams every night," I commented.

"The Nestene took a memory print of her and got more than they bargained for," he added.

"Like you!" I exclaimed.

"Not just your face, but your heart and your soul," he finished.

I placed my hands on her face for effect and the Doctor snorted, "I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening,"

We took out our Sonics and closed the Pandorica in sync.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" the Roman asked us.

"Saving her. This is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive," the Doctor said.

"But she's already dead," Rory said sadly.

"Mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. All it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her," I said.

"Where's it going to get that?" he asked.

We looked at our watches together, "In about 2,000 years," he said.

"1,894 to be exact," I corrected.

I walked over to River's bag and stuffed her things in my pockets to give to her later.

"She's going to be in that box for 2,000 years?!" Rory shouted.

"1,894! And we're taking a shortcut," I said.

"The Captain's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine,"

"Oi!" I lightly slapped his chest.

"So the future's still there, then? Our world?"

I shrugged, "A version of it. Not quite the one you know,"

"Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look," I held out my arm after typing in some coordinates. The Doctor put his hand on mine and looked at Rory.

"You put your hand there. Don't worry, should be safe,"

"That's not what I'm worried about," Rory said, looking at the Pandorica.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box," the Doctor said.

"Would you stop doing that?" he roared again, "You got in there!"

"Well, there's only one of us. We counted," the Doctor said.

"Could you imagine two of each of us? Oh, that'd be a nightmare! Although..." I said, thinking of the possibilities. I smirked and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

_You were with Jack for too long,_ he said. I laughed a little then stopped.

Rory didn't notice what we did, "This box needs a guard. I killed the last one,"

"No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it!" the Doctor groaned.

"She'll be all alone,"

"She won't feel it," he said.

"You bet she won't!"

"1,894 years, Rory. You won't even sleep, you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you... Mad," I choked. It was so freaking adorable what he did for Amy! For a long time as a human, I wanted a Rory. Or a Doctor. Or a Jack. Any one would have been fine!

He looked at me. "Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer,"

"Yes. Obviously," I smiled sadly.

"Then how could I leave her?"

The Doctor sighed, "Why do you have to be so..."

"Human?" we said at the same time. There's going to be an awful lot of this, isn't there?

Yes, there is. He smiled back. I laced my free hand into his.

"Because right now, I'm not," he said simply. At that remark, I ran over to him and gave him a great big hug; maybe the last one he'll get for a very long time.

"Listen to us. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along,"

Rory put on his helmet.

"You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for Rassilon's sake, however bored you get, stay out of trouble!" I said, making sure that he heard that before we left. At that, I pressed the last button and we disappeared into a hazy fuzz!

**A/N: Hey, internet. I realize I haven't updated anything in forever, so I'm giving you a chapter again! Yay! **

**To be honest, I was hoping for more reviews on my last chapter? Maybe? I don't like resorting to begging, but if that's how I get people to tell me what they do and/or don't like, I guess I'll have to...**

**How are you liking the Total Mental Fusion? Strategically, it makes sense for them to do it. If one of them *COUGH DOCTOR COUGH* gets lost or kidnapped to something, she'll be able to find him. And since they're the last two Time Lords, it makes a bit of sense, yeah? It isn't strictly romantic, sometimes it's entirely platonic. Ooh, go read LizzeXx's stories to learn more about it, because that's where I got my inspiration from. I really tried to make it as different as I could, though, while keeping the same idea. **

**-CJA**


	32. Two Ponds? Complicated!

**Chapter 32**

**Two Ponds? Complicated. **

**"~DW~" means time travel. **

**Just to let you know, I wrote this chapter BEFORE ComicCon 2012. So I did NOT know that Matt Smith would wear one. ;)**

**I just wanna take a minute to thank everyone who followed this story to the end. I haven't updated regularly, the beginning **_**sucked**_**, and there were so many cliffhangers it may have killed one or two of you. All in all, though, you've been reading this the entire way through, and I am so happy that you like my story. Thank you so much. **

**-CJA**

We appeared between the Ponds and the Dalek.

"Oh!" we gasped simultaneously, "Two of you? Complicated,"

"EXTERMINATE! WEAPONS SYSTEMS RESTORING,"

With the Doctor taking Big Pond's hand and me taking Little Pond's hand, we said, "Come along, Ponds," at the same time and ran behind the Pandorica.

"EXTERMINATE!"

We stopped at an alcove display representing North Africa. The Doctor stumbled into one of the mannequins and took the fez from its head.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked. Well, big Amy... Big Pond?

"Running into a dead end, where we'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one," we explained, perfectly synchronized.

"What's going on?" Rory shouted.

_That's Rory?_ The Doctor asked.

_That's Rory! _I confirmed.

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!" the Doctor shouted to him.

"DROP THE DEVICE!" the Dalek commanded.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste!" we told it, though I'm not quite sure why we were negotiating with it.

"SCANS INDICATE INTRUDER UNARMED," the Dalek said.

"Do you think?" Rory asked.

"VISION IMPAIRED! VIS..."

We ran out from behind the Pandorica, Sonics at the ready. Amy and Rory ran to each other and immediately began eating each other's faces.

"And break!" I said from one side.

"And _breathe_!" the Doctor said.

After a second, I felt fabric move on my shoulder. Little Pond tugged on _the Doctor's_ sleeve, though. This is gonna take some getting used to...

"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?" Little Pond asked.

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?!" the Doctor snapped.

The Doctor put the fez on her head but she shoved it at me. I put it on my head, saw what the Doctor saw, and laughed. He looked back at the Dalek.

Realizing important chiz, he exclaimed, "The light! The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek. Out, out, out!"

Running out the door, we closed it behind us and found ourselves in the lobby.

"So, 2,000 years. How did you do?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"1,894!" I corrected.

"Kept out of trouble," he said honestly.

"Oh," the Doctor said, putting the fez on his head, "How?"

"Unsuccessfully," he admitted.

The Doctor and I picked up a mop and we moved toward the door.

"The mop!" Rory exclaimed. The Doctor jumped, and I pressed some coordinates into the Manipulator, "That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the Sonic,"

"Ah! Well, no time to lose then," he said, grabbing my hand. Slamming the button, we disappeared and reappeared in 102 AD.

~DW~

"Rory! Listen, she's not dead," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world," I explained semi-sympathetically.

"Well, actually it's the end of the universe. Oh, hang on!" he said.

Hitting the button again, we popped back into the "present."

~DW~

"Oops, sorry," I said, grabbing the mop from him and blocking the door.

Little Pond tugged on Big Pond's sleeve, "How can he do that? Is he magic?"

We pressed the button and reappeared back in 102 without a mop.

~DW~

"You need to get us out of the Pandorica," the Doctor said. I reached into my coat pocket and grabbed my Sonic.

"You're not in the Pandorica," Rory said, perplexed.

"Yes, we are. Well, we're not now, but we were back then," I said. I was kinda sad that I couldn't sing the lyrics from _Big Bang Two,_ but it didn't really work with the two of us.

"Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from our point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head," he rambled.

I explained, "It's easy to open from the outside... Just point and press. Now go," I handed him the Sonic.

We disappeared again and reappeared once more in the museum.

~DW~

"Right, let's go then," the Doctor exclaimed. "Wait! Now I don't have the sonic, I just gave it Rory 2,000 years ago,"

"WAIT!" I shouted, seeing something on the information desk I wanted. Sprinting over to it, I grabbed it and shoved it on my head. The Doctor ran over to me, laughing, and we disappeared once more.

~DW~

"Oh, when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket," the Doctor said finally.

"... You have hats now?" Rory asked.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, "Bowlers are epic!"

~DW~

"Right then," he reached into Big Pond's pocket, grabbed my Sonic and handed it to me, "Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?" he asked Amelia/Little Pond.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the pamphlet and the Post-It note.

"Ah, our handwriting. Ok!" I exclaimed.

With the Doctor going to some stand with the pamphlets, and me going to the info desk for the Post-It, we got it done super fast. Grabbing my hand again, we disappeared once more.

~DW~

The Doctor shoved the pamphlet unceremoniously through the letterbox and we sneaked away.

~DW~

I put the Post-It note on the Pandorica when the Doctor took the drink from Past-Little-Pond. We hit the button once more and POOF! We were gone.

~DW~

Giving Amelia her drink, the Doctor exclaimed, "There you go, drink up!"

"What is that? How are you doing that?" she asked.

"Vortex manipulator... Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to get her to give it up," he said good-naturedly.

I took off the bowler hat I nabbed and hit him with it, "Oi! Jack gave this to me! Be nice!" and we laughed. The humans looked at us like we were crazy.

"... Where are we going?" Amy/Big Pond asked when there was a lull in the laughter.

We immediately turned serious and said in sync, "The roof,"

At the top of the stairs, another Doctor and Captain appeared (with me in the bowler hat still! Yay! River didn't shoot it!), the Doctor's jacket smoking and the future me looking in excruciating pain. Almost like I would be taking pain from him so it'd be bearable. The Future Doctor fell down the stairs and rolled to a stop, dragging Future Me with him. The Present Doctor and I rushed over.

Rory gasped, "Captain, Doctor, they're you. How can they be you?"

"Doctor, is that you?" Amy gasped with no regard for me. Huh, showing her true colors? Or maybe not. I might just look into things too much.

"Yeah, it's us. Us from the future," the Doctor answered.

Future Captain opened our eyes, sat up, and grabbed my shoulder. Pretending to whisper in my ear before falling back to the floor unconscious, she spoke to me telepathically.

_You know the plan. Keep him safe. This is how to take the pain away from him, because being the idiot he is, he gets himself shot. _Information was downloaded into my mind directly. Sweet.

_Got it,_ I said back, _that hat looks amazing on us, by the way._ I said the second before she/I fell to the ground. She gave me a faint smile.

"Are you... I mean, is he... Is he dead?" Amy asked. I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking. Wait! She left me out! I turned my head and glared at Amy.

"What?" he said, confused for a second. Standing, he looked at them and continued with gusto, "Dead? Yes, yes. Of course they're dead. Right, we've got 12 minutes, that's good," he helped me up and climbed over us.

"12 minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy shouted.

"You can do loads in 12 minutes...

"Suck a mint," I exclaimed.

"Buy a sledge," he said.

"Have a fast bath," I finished.

In unison, we exclaimed, "Come on, the roof!"

_What exactly is a sedge?_ I asked, readjusting my bowler hat.

_It would be a sled in american terms, _he explained, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs with him.

"We can't leave you here, dead," Rory protested.

"Oh, good! Are you in charge now?" I snapped, spinning around with an untamed ferocity, "So, tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?"

They turned around to see her little cup on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Amy asked, both her and Rory running down the stairs.

"Amelia?" Rory called, looking for her.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was," the Doctor said.

"History is still collapsing," I said.

"How can I be here, if she's not?"

"You're an anomaly," the Doctor answered.

"We all are," I said.

"We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing, and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened," he continued.

"Today, just dying is a... Result. Now, come on!" I shouted. When they didn't follow us to the roof, we shouted in unison, "Move it. Come on!"

...

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?" Amy asked.

"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to us?" I said exasperatedly.

"The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left," he finished, pulling out his Sonic and using it on the satellite dish nearby.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Looking for the TARDIS," I answered. Fixing my bowler hat, I reached out my mind to find the TARDIS's psychic image in the sun, just to see how far I could reach and how far in the middle was.

Rory was confused, "But the TARDIS exploded,"

"OK, then. I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS," he removed the dish from its place whatever and held it up.

"I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. Why would it do that? How?" Amy yelled. So much yelling!

"Good question for another day. But for now... Total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened," I said.

"Not one of them ever shone," he said.

So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" I exclaimed.

"Like we said, we're looking for an exploding TARDIS,"

"But that's the sun,"

"Is it? Here's the noise that sun is making right now," he held up the dish and amplified the sound with the Sonic, "That's our TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm,"

"Captain, Doctor, there's something else. There's a voice,"

We adjusted the frequency while Amy complained, "I can't hear anything,"

"Trust the plastic," Rory said, pointing to his ear.

"I'm sorry, my loves. I'm sorry, my loves. I'm sorry, my loves," said River's voice.

"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?" Amy asked.

"It must be like a recording or something," Rory reasoned.

"No, it's not a recording. Of course," Theta realized.

"The emergency protocols... The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her," I said.

"She is right at the heart of the explosion," he finished.

~DW~

River looked back over her shoulder as the console exploded with a bright light. The sequence started over again. We appeared as she ran to the door.

"Hi, honey. I'm home," he said fake-flirtily to her.

She looked at her watch, "And what sort of time do you two call this?"

~DW~

"Amy! And the plastic Centurion?" River exclaimed.

"It's OK, he's on our side,"

"Really?" she smiled, "I dated a Nestene duplicate once... swappable head, it did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions. But number one is this... What in the name of sanity have you two got on your heads?"

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool," he said while at the same time I said, "It's a bowler. I wear a bowler now. Bowlers are epic,"

Everyone exchanged glances. River and Amy looked at each other while the Doctor and I did. Amy grabbed the fez from the Doctor's head and threw it into the air, then tried to grab mine. I slapped her hand away while ducking and spinning.

"River!" I shouted, maybe scolding her a bit.

The Doctor gasped "Oh!" as a Dalek began elevating up the side of the building.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Run, run, move, move. Go! Come on!" the Doctor and I shouted, urging them all out. I grabbed the satellite dish and used it as a shield before the Doctor took it from me and almost pushed me down the ladder.

While he sealed the hatch, River and I both had our guns out and aimed at it.

When both he and I hesitated, River said, "Doctor, come on. You can protect her more when we're somewhere else," Amy cleared her throat.

"Shh," I said. That wasn't the reason we were waiting.

"It's moving away, finding another way in," he climbed down the ladder, "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again,"

"Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity," I picked up, checking my watch necklace.

"How do you know?" Rory asked me.

"Because that's when it's due to kill us," the Doctor answered.

River was confused. "Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?"

"Oh, shut up, never mind. How can that Dalek even exist?" he asked, grabbing me by the shoulders and spinning me around a bit. I could feel him trying to get to the answer in the "folder" in my mind I call Spoilers, but with a wink I booted him out and walked on.

His determination is commendable! "It was erased from time and then it came back. How?" he asked again.

"You said the light from the Pandorica..." Rory suggested.

I walked over to River and spoke to her. This conversation was boring.

"River?" I asked, keeping my voice low, "In the last adventure you went on, let's see... America? Were you and the Doctor married/engaged/whatever?"

She looked at me as if I asked if she had two heads. "No, why in the universe would _we_ get married?"

"Well, in the episode..." I said feebly.

"Honey, you need to learn that not everything can be by the episode. You're young, you have time to learn. Things can change. Time can be rewritten," she smiled then whispered, "From I've seen today, it isn't possible for him to marry anyone else,"

"Anyone _else_? He's already married? _What_?!" I nearly shouted.

River facepalmed. "No, honey. I mean, he couldn't possibly marry anyone but you! He loves you, and this is the first time you're actually linear with him! You have to stay with him _at least_ until the episode... What did you call it? A Good Man Goes To War?"

I gasped. I was linear with him, and he loves me, and I stay with my linear Doctor for a while? YES! MY LIFE JUST GOT INFINITELY BETTER! Giving River a huge hug and kissing her on the cheek, I sprinted to the Doctor and gave him a flying-ninja-jump.

"Wha-! Kalos, what's this for?" he asked once he had gotten me back on my feet and not his.

I blushed a little, "Oh, uh, nothing. Aherm. Just something River said. Continue on with your "Moment of infinite power" stuff!"

"Uh, ok... As I was saying, what if we give it a moment of infinite power? Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

River walked over, "Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible,"

"Ah, no, you see, it's not," I answered, "It's ALMOST completely impossible. One spark is all we need!"

"For what?" she asked.

The Doctor and I said it together, "Big Bang Two!"

"Now listen -" I continued, "Aaahh!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek shouted as it shot the Doctor. Immediately, I used the info I gave/will give myself and took away as much of the pain as I could. He looked at me sadly, not wanting me to do that but at the same time really wanting me to.

"Captain. Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" River asked after kneeling down next to us. Struggling to reach my arm, I pressed the button on my Manipulator and sent us to the pre-set coordinates.

~DW~

We landed on the top of the stairs and saw a gob-smacked Amy, Rory and past-Doctor, but I was smiling, happy as could be to see myself. The Doctor started to fall and pulled me down with him, so we tumbled down in an awful heap. Past Me rushed over to Now-Present Me while Rory gasped.

"Captain, Doctor, they're you. How can they be you?"

"Doctor, is that you?" Amy asked. Again (or still?), ignoring me.

"Yeah, it's us. Us from the future," the Past-Doctor answered, stressing the 'us'. Aww, I didn't notice that before. Past-me took out our sonic while giving me the cue to sit up.

Pretending to whisper in my own ear before falling back to the floor unconscious, I spoke to past-me telepathically.

_You know the plan. Keep him safe. This is how to take the pain away from him, because being the idiot he is, he gets himself shot. _Information was downloaded into her mind directly.

_Got it,_ past-me (give up with pronouns) said back, _that hat looks amazing on us, by the way._ She said the second before I fell to the ground. I gave her a faint smile.

"Are you... I mean, is he... Is he dead?" Amy asked.

"What?" past-Doctor said, confused for a second. Standing, he looked at them and continued with gusto, "Dead? Yes, yes. Of course they're dead. Right, we've got 12 minutes, that's good,"

"12 minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy shouted.

"You can do loads in 12 minutes..."

"Suck a mint," past-me exclaimed.

"Buy a sledge," past-Doctor said.

"Have a fast bath," past-me finished.

In unison, we exclaimed, "Come on, the roof!" I realized just how quickly our mental conversations took place.

"We can't leave you here, dead," Rory protested.

"Oh, good! Are you in charge now?" past-me snapped, "So, tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?"

"Where did she go?" Amy asked, both she and Rory running down the stairs.

"Amelia?" I heard Rory call.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was," the Doctor said.

"History is still collapsing,"

"How can I be here, if she's not?" Amy asked.

"You're an anomaly," the Doctor answered.

"We all are," I said.

"We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing, and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened," he continued.

"Today, just dying is a... Result. Now, come on!" I shouted. Rory came over and laid his jacket over our heads while present Doctor and I held our breaths. Phew, glad that's over with!

"Move it. Come on!" past-us shouted. And with that, WE scrambled up and half crawled, half ran to the Pandorica.

The Doctor began wiring my Manipulator into it while I said _if you break it, you have to make me a new one!_

_I will, don't worry!_

...

**Start playing "I Am The Doctor" here! And read slowly...**

"Doctor!" we heard Amy shout twelve minutes later.

River walked up to us first, "Captain, Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?"

"What's happening?" Rory asked. He and Amy came closer.

We heard River say, "Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room,"

"Where did everything go?" Amy wondered.

"History is being erased. Time is running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Captain? Tell us!"

The Doctor slowly woke up and spoke for us, "Big... Bang... Two..."

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory queried.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings it back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asked. I nodded.

"Oh!" River gasped.

"What?" Amy said.

River took them aside and explained, "The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire..."

After a minute or two of explaining, River came back and talked to us some more. The Doctor somehow told her he wanted to talk to Amy.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Amy Pond. The girl who waited. All night in your garden. Was it worth it?" the Doctor said.

"Shut up. Of course it was," she said immediately.

I spoke next, "You asked him why we were taking you with us and he said..."No reason". We were lying,"

She shook her head, "It's not important," but she only looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why we're doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house. And just you,"

"And Aunt Sharon," Amy refused.

"Where were your mum and dad? Where was..." I stopped to breathe, "Everybody who lived in that big house?"

"I lost my Mum and Dad,"

"How? What happened to them?" the Doctor asked.

I made her think. "Where did they go?"

"I... I don't..."

He reassured her, "It's OK. Don't panic. It's not your fault,"

"I don't even remember," she sobbed.

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could I resist?" the Doctor said.

"How could I just forget?" Amy was almost in tears.

"Nothing is ever forgotten, not really. But you have to try," I murmured, smiling limply.

"Doctor! It's speeding up!" River shouted. I get it, she doesn't want to say both names. It's too hard. I should think of something -

"Nurgh.." I groaned as the pain intensified quite a bit.

Amy put my Sonic back in my pocket. **(you should be at about 1:40 right now in the song)**

"There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two," I whispered.

"Try and remember your family and they'll be there," the Doctor said.

"How can I remember them if they never existed?" she was crying now.

"Because... you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back...you can bring them back, too. You just remember, and they'll be there,"

She backed away. "_You_ won't, Doctor!"

I spoke to her, "You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friends any more,"

The Doctor laughed weakly, "Amy Pond... crying over me, eh? Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gotcha," he said just as I pressed the button to close the Pandorica.

It began to shake uncontrollably and we were jostled around quite a bit. Before the restraints were put on all the way, though, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started to play the song "I Am The Doctor". I had to skip to about two minutes in.

_Theta, this is __your__ theme. It's epic. _I left my hand out of the restraint so I could grab his hand, and together we held on through the flight.

Grabbing River's communicator, the Doctor sent a message seconds before the g-force made him drop it and me scream in pain. The Pandorica shook and lights went out and flickered. Soon it all went black...

...

**(2:50) **

The Doctor and I woke up on the floor of the TARDIS. Well, he was on the floor. I was on him.

"Oh! Ok. We escaped, then. Brilliant! Love it when we do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool,"

"I can buy you a fez," I laughed. "Do I have everything?" he looked me over and smiled. I laughed, glad I kept my hat.

I got up when we heard voices. The Doctor stayed where he was and watched me.

"The beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand," he was saying. He looked the same as ever, but there was a girl standing on the other side of the console, so I couldn't see her clearly. It looked like she had short, blonde hair that was slightly curly and about ear-length. She was wearing a little red bikini and a gold necklace.

The woman almost sensed we were there, so she moved the large sunglasses down from the top of her head onto her eyes, and looked directly at me. I raised an eyebrow then she smiled, going back to gazing at the past Doctor.

"Is that me?" I whispered to my Doctor. He smiled and pressed a finger to my lips, clearly saying shh.

"Automatic sand?" Amy laughed a little, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, it's automated, 100%!" the woman laughed. She had an accent similar to the Doctor's, though her speech was more like 10's with a lot of inflection and excitement.

My Doctor finally walked to where we could see them and saw that he and Amy were also dressed for the beach.

"Oh," he let out.

"Cleans up the lolly sticks..." past-him continued. He poked the blonde woman in the side and she squeaked.

"It's not my fault! You hand them to me and I have no where to put them because I'm dressed like this!" she gestured to her outfit and shrugged.

"You know I love it when you're like that, though," he smiled, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed a delicate shade of pink.

My Doctor exclaimed, "No, hang on! That's last week when we went to Space Florida. I'm rewinding. My.. My time stream... unravelling, erasing. Closing," we looked at the TARDIS monitor and saw a crack in time... "Hello, universe, goodbye, Time Lords. Amy? Amy?" he called seconds before we disappeared. She turned around, really confused.

...

We appeared out on the road in front of Craig's flat.

"Ah, three weeks ago, when she put the card in the window. Amy! I need to tell you something. She can hear me! But if she can hear me..." the Doctor narrated his thoughts. We slowly looked behind us and saw a larger crack in the road. We felt a large pull deep in our stomachs before we disappeared again.

...

While the Doctor landed somewhat nicely in a hollow in the forest, I landed in the top of a tree.

"Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" said the past Doctor. He tapped her on the head while shouting for River, "River, the Captain's going to need your computer. She's already there,"

My Doctor walked over to Amy and put his hands on her face, "Amy. you need to start trusting me, it's never been more important,"

"But you don't always tell me the truth," she whined, "Like the Captain left. How could she be here now?"

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me. And as for the Captain, you'll figure that out," he turned his head to look at me, "She's a strange thing,"

Moving on, Amy asked, "Doctor, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out," he looked at his past-self in a very sexy pose, checking the environment without his coat, "Now, listen. Remember what we told you when you were seven?"

"What did you tell me?"

He rested his forehead against hers, "No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember," he kissed her forehead and disappeared into the trees with me.

"Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?"

...

After another stomach-clenching time-jump, we found ourselves in Amy's house.

"Amelia's house when she was seven. The night she waited," I said while he checked his watch.

We walked outside and her curled up on her suitcase, fast asleep.

"The girl who waited. Come here, you," he smiled, lifting her and carrying her inside. I grabbed a mitten he dropped and followed him, a smile on my face as well.

After tucking her into bed, the Doctor pulled up a chair next to he and pulled me into his lap. It was very comfortable, actually.

_Was a future me here for this episode?_ I asked him. I wanted to sing the song Silence and the End of All Things, but wasn't sure if I could sing it with my welsh accent or not.

_You need an accent close to mine, if that's what you're wondering. _

_Ok. Here goes._ I had created myself an app on my phone that made songs instrumental, so I pulled that up and started to sing. Yeah, I changed a bit to add me in. That's ok, right?

_**It's funny. We thought if you could hear us we could hang on somehow, **_

_**Ha, silly me. **_

_**You waited, waited for twelve years and now you're leaving. **_

_**When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad,**_

_**But we'll be just a story. **_

_**That's ok, we're all stories in the end**_

_**So live well and **__**love Rory**__**.**_

_**Silly old Time Lords,**_

_**And that daft old man who stole a box and ran away.**_

_**In your dreams, **_

_**We'll still be there with all the days that never came.**_

_**That box is new and ancient,**_

_**Big and little at the same time, it won't leave you. **_

_**And the times we would have had, **_

_**Now never had,**_

_**Inside that box all blue as blue... **_

_**Ooohoooo ooooh...**_

_**The cracks are closing. **_

_**They won't stop till we are on the other side. **_

_**Bye bye, Pond. **_

_**I think we'll skip the rest of the rewind...**_

_**We don't belong here anymore,**_

_**You know we hate repeats. **_

_**Amelia, the girl who waited,**_

_**No longer will you have to wait...**_

I kissed her on the forehead before we were pulled into the crack once more.

...

We woke up this time; all the others were like we were teleported. It was almost like the whole thing never happened. If it comes out later in like season 7 that it was all a dream, I'll cross into my past parallel universe and kill Moffat. ... Hmm. If I kill him, he wouldn't be able to write more... Maybe I'll just torture him a little... Or poke him with a stick until he changes it.

"Kalos, that was beautiful!" the Doctor gasped

"Hmm?" I asked, confused about what he was talking about.

"It was a beautiful song; you are an amazing singer!" he complimented, hugging me and putting his head near my neck. I leaned my head against his and hugged him closer to me. Aww, he's so stinking cute!

We stayed like that for a minute before I jumped up and sprinted to the wardrobe, dragging him behind me. "Raggedy man, we have a wedding to go to!" I laughed.

"Raggedy man?" he asked me.

"That's how Amy introduces you. What did she call me?" I asked, pulling various dresses from racks and holding them up in a mirror. He was putting on a different shirt..

"Huh?" I asked after he said something. I snapped my eyes back to his face and paid attention.

"She called you the Genius girl," he said, blushing a little.

"Aww, how sweet!" I cooed. He needed help finding a top hat, so I found some shoes and did my hair while he looked. I put my hair in a bun while I left the very front down with the bangs. Strangely, the blue part of my hair was all that was showing. It worked with my dress very well! And the bowler hat was a great touch once I added the little rhinestone ribbon.

...

"I remember you! I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding! And bring your girlfriend, Genius girl!" Amy's voice echoed through the TARDIS and she started off, flying back to our place in the universe.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story...the brand new, ancient blue box. Oh, clever. Very clever,"

"Amy, what is it?" Rory's voice said.

Amy began dramatically, "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue,"

The TARDIS began to materialize in the middle of the floor.

"It's the Doctor and Captain!" Rory exclaimed. I was watching everything on the monitor. Amy climbed over the table to get to the TARDIS - and the Doctor.

"How did we forget the them? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag, and she was the bartender! Long story,"

"Ok, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?" she asked, knocking on the door.

It swung open, exposing me and the Doctor. He was in a black tux with a white bow tie and a white scarf. I was in an elegant, tight fitting TARDIS blue dress with my silver strappy heels and silver jewelry.

"Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. And how lucky the Captain was trying to out-do me for who could be the fanciest," he stepped put onto the floor and held out his hand for me to take.

I laughed and waved, "Hullo, everyone. We're Amy's imaginary friends, but we came anyway!" I walked over to her father and shook his hand, "Hullo, I'm the Captain,"

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride," Amy said in an attempt to be seductive.

"Amelia! From now on, I shall be leaving the... Kissing duties to the brand new Mr. Pond! And I'll only be kissing the Captain," the Doctor scolded. I turned around to face him and linked my arm with his.

"No, I'm not Mr. Pond. That's not how it works," Rory protested.

Together, the Doctor and I said, "Yeah, it is,"

"... Yeah, it is,"

"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box," the Doctor began.

"_My_ box!"

He rolled his eyes, "You're going to need the space. We only came for the dancing,"

"Oi! Speak for yourself!" I teased, "I came for the cake!"

...

While other people were dancing normally to normal songs, the Doctor and I were dancing the same made-up song at the same time. It was to Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and it was an amazing dance.

"You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" Amy laughed, holding up her dress. But that didn't keep us from teaching the dance to all the children at the reception!

"That's it. That's good. Keep it loose," the Doctor said, dancing the move I like to call "Giant Squid of Anger". DFTBA!

"Loosey goosey!" I giggled.

Amy was sitting on Rory's lap, nuzzling his neck. It was adorable how much he loved her, but despicable how little she noticed him. Maybe I could get that to change...

The Doctor was noticing I was getting upset, so when a slower dance came on, he danced with me and only me. He was so sweet; I loved him so much. And now that I'm linear with him, I'll never leave until I have to. Or I need a break from him.

I had always loved him, always. But he had always seemed like he was waiting for something else, so I held back. _This_ 11, though, wasn't waiting for someone else. Some other me. He had met others of me, but he didn't love any others yet, which was great.

...

The Doctor watched as Amy and Rory slow danced to some song. I was getting something to drink - just a bit of alcohol didn't hurt because I process it faster than humans. Ok, maybe a bit meant quite a bit, but I wasn't the slightest bit buzzed because my metabolism's different!

I walked up behind the Doctor and snaked one arm around his waist and another around his chest. He looked at me and smiled, "2,000 years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate,"

I laughed; he was doing this on purpose.

"1,894," I corrected and he laughed, rolled his eyes, and turned around to kiss me. I think I'm going to like these adventures.

...

Walking ahead of the Doctor, I got into the TARDIS first and locked it behind me so he and River could figure things out. Pulling the monitor around to face the chair, I threw my bowler hat somewhere behind me and undid my hair.

"Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?" River said, walking up behind the Doctor while he was fumbling for the key.

He turned to look at her, and I couldn't see his face. "You tell me,"

She smiled in an indecipherable manner, "Spoilers,"

He took out the TARDIS shaped journal and have it back to her, "The writing's all back, but I didn't peek. The Captain made sure of it. She has a nasty flick,"

"Thank you,"

He also gave her all her other things - Vortex Manipulator, communicator, torch... - "Are you married, River?"

"Are you asking?"

He crinkled his face, confused, "Yes,"

She smiled flirtatiously, "No,"

"No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, o-o-or asking if you were married?" he said, flustered.

"No,"

"No, but was that "no", or "no"?"

"No,"

I think he gave up, "River... Who are you?"

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes," and with that, she activated the Manipulator and disappeared.

He waited a second before saying, "Nah," and coming in. I quickly moved the monitor to the other side and sat back down on the chair. Being the great actress I am, I pretended I was checking something on the console.

He danced up to the stairs, locking eyes with me and beckoning me to him. I got up and danced with him around the console. Just as we were about to do something with the controls, the doors burst open and Amy walked in, quickly followed by Rory.

"Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet," she scolded what I presume she thinks is sexily.

Rory followed her and shut the door behind him, "Amy!" he shouted while at the same time I shouted "Oi!"

"Shut up: it's my wedding," she said before moving closer to the Doctor. I tried to get in between them, but she got in the way.

"_OUR._ _Wedding," _he stressed.

"You said it yourself! He's _my_ boyfriend!"

"Sorry, you two... We shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?" the Doctor said, moving the conversation cooly on.

"You just saved the whole of space and time. Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow," Rory suggested, coming up onto the main platform to talk with us.

"I second that motion," I added.

"Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up," the phone rang, "Why? And why now? The silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to -"

"Hullo? Oh! Hullo. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. _He_ was at the prayer meeting - well, he was late to the prayer meeting. My fault. Well, no, I _get_ that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express… In space! Give us a mo. Sorry, something's come up," I said to the Ponds.

"This will have to be goodbye," the Doctor joked.

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" she asked Rory.

He nodded, "Definitely goodbye,"

She ran to the doors and waved while shouting at the top of her lungs, "Goodbye!"

I turned back to the phone, "Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty. My best team and I are on our way!"

**A/N: THE END! The first story is done! Thank you, everyone, for reading this to the end. I'm sorry if I sound gushy, but this is my first story, so it's special. **

**There will be a sequel. Don't worry! It's called Objects in Motion and will be as adorable as I can make it because the Doctor and the Captain are a couple now. Enjoy!**

**-CJA**


End file.
